El Rey de los Monstruos
by Biocry
Summary: [Basado En Las Novelas Ligeras] Cuando su vida tenía un claro vestigio de giros sin prescedentes, viene una realidad dura que no hace mas que atocigarlo... Pero no importaba cuantas veces enloqueciera, perdiera la memoria o se lesionara, él iba a seguir firme hasta encontrar a su reina. Sus subditos lo estaban esperando, era hora de actuar por un futuro mejor...
1. Despertar del Rey: La Voluntad del debil

_En múltiples casos negativos, el término "Monstruo" deriva de un ser con una forma ajena a la natural (generalmente híbridos), con tamaño anormal y facultades sobrenaturales. Es usado en seres que inspiran miedo o repugnancia. También para personas que cometen actos que van en contra de la moral._

_¿Imaginas a alguien desmontando ese término y aplicándolo en algo magníficamente propio? _

_Yo no lo creo._

T-T

La vida de los humanos es muy limitada y frágil. Es poco valorado esto, aun cuando se prueba. Sin embargo, el tiempo acostumbra a mostrar una diferencia rotunda en esto. Un ejemplo vivo sería Hyōdō Issē, un joven de 16 años que nos demostrará lo que es vivir la vida al máximo.

Dentro del instituto Kuō, alguien suspiró ante un rotundo cansancio. Él no se adaptaba a la luz solar, menos al recibirla fijamente sobre sí por culpa de la posición de su persona en la ventana. Golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa para despertarse. En efecto, lo logró.

\- H-Hyōdō-kun, ¿Se encuentra bien?

El profesor lo miraba intrigado y algo preocupado. Parece que había prestado atención al golpe, lo cual denotaba que su accionar no era algo predictivo.

\- Estoy bien, sensei. Estoy cansado, eso es todo.

La seriedad en sus palabras no dejaba tranquilo a nadie, pues él siempre estaba nervioso cuando lo llamaba un superior del grado escolar, ya sea para regañarlo por poner una lujuriosa mueca al mirar mucho las piernas de sus compañeras o por dormirse en clase.

\- E-Entendido. Entonces, proseguimos.

El castaño volvió a ver el patio desde la ventana, pensando en los sucesos de la última semana, y evitando formar parte del curso que se concentraba en el tema nuevo.

**( ... )**

\- Ahora eres un demonio, sirviente mío.

**( ... )**

La verdad no le molestaba haber perdido su humanidad a cambio de caminar al lado del maravilloso número uno de la escuela. La mujer de los sueños húmedos de más de un hombre. Él había sido asesinado hace 3 días, por lo que ser humano otra vez estaría descartado. Se había adaptado en tan poco tiempo a su nuevo status de esclavitud en las manos de una belleza como Rias Gremory.

Esa no era su preocupación. Pero el pensar que ya no podría volver a su vida normal lo hacía sentir muy extraño... Muy preocupado.

Aquella noche en la que se enteró que había resurgido de entre los muertos, Issei no logró dormir por estar mirando el techo más de 2 horas, pensando en una duda que lo carcomía.

**_¿El hecho de ser un demonio, afectaba a su familia?_**

Esperaba un "No" como respuesta, pero no podía engañarse de la realidad que le contaron tras saber el estatus de las tres facciones bíblicas.

**( ... )**

\- Yo protegeré a tu familia mientras seas mi siervo.

**( ... )**

¡NO JODAS! ¿Desde cuándo era un debilucho para siquiera defenderse a sí mismo?

No malinterpreten, estaba agradecido de la ayuda de Rias y de lo bien que lo trataba a pesar de ser reconocido como el pervertido más repudiable del trío antisocial. Sin embargo, se sentía impotente al tener que confiarle la protección de su familia a los demonios.

La realidad cayó como balde de agua. No pudo defenderse de Yuuma, ni siquiera de Donaseek. Era ridículo, débil y solo pensaba en tener mujeres a su alrededor.

El viento se llevaba pétalos rosas. Hermoso paisaje de un árbol creciendo cada vez más rápido, llevando más años que él, portando más sabiduría y aprendizaje que la historia en sí. El sendero de la vida remarcado en un par de ramas de árbol.

Alzó su mano izquierda hasta la altura de su cara y la miró con detenimiento. Y creer que en algo tan normal se esconde una...

_**Sacred **_**_Gear_**_**.**_

**( ... )**

\- Si tienes rencor por matarte, culpa a Dios por darte una Sacred Gear.

**( ... )**

Ahí estaba su objetivo. Entrenaría duro, se volvería fuerte...

**Y mataría a Dios por lo que le hizo.**

...

Cerró la puerta con fuerza. Parecía furioso, pero estaba cansado. Cansado de tener que preocuparse por el futuro de sus padres, de sí mismo, y del poder que le faltaba para protegerlos.

\- Ya llegué...

Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta brutalmente, escuchando un interrumpido "Bienvenido" de su madre. No malpiensen de él, no quería ignorarla, ¡Es su madre de todas formas! Pero estaba cansado hasta para siquiera saludarla. Se acostó en su cama y miró el techo, tratando de entender que cosas debía comenzar a mejorar. Y entre una enorme variedad, el silencio celestial del sueño logró invadir su habitación.

...

Despertó, bostezó, y con energías sumamente positivas, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara, no dudó en comenzar lo que sería su primer día en su gran cambio.

Se levantó, miró el desorden de ropa, revistas, videojuegos y tareas en el suelo. Se pasó la noche entera reflexionando en que debía hacer para mejorar, pero eso duró media hora hasta que comenzó a ver sus revistas pornográficas. Pensó con que empezar por eliminar su gocé erótico sería lo mejor, por lo que antes de comenzar, se dedicó a establecer sus metas. Se aproximó al escritorio, tomó un bolígrafo, abriéndolo con su boca, arrancó una postal de porno y comenzó a escribir.

_"_**_Matar a Dios_**_"_

**_"Quitarse la Sacred Gear"_**

Terminó de escribir y escupió la tapa, mirando atento sus objetivos. Lo colgó en el monitor y se paró.

Tomó la cama, y con poca fuerza, la levantó. Ahí había 5 cajas de revistas, juegos y videos pornográficos. Las miró con algo de lástima y dolor, puesto que había invertido mucho dinero en ellas, y suspiró.

El primer punto a cambiar era simple. Siendo un sirviente de Rias Gremory, no podía hacerle pasar vergüenza, debía aliviar su perversión e ineptitud lo más pronto posible.

\- Esto primero... Lo siento, amigas mías.

Tomó 2 cajas y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con rapidez, para no querer arrepentirse.

\- Buenos... Días...

\- Hola má, hola pá, estoy ocupado ahora mismo. Con permiso.

Abrió la puerta principal, sin temer que alguien lo viera, soltó las cajas y comenzó a subir para buscar las demás.

Sus padres lo veían sorprendidos. Primero, su hijo caminaba con cajas cargadas sin problemas, y segundo, estaba tirando toda su mesada de 2 años.

Luego de sacar todo, incluyendo de sus rincones secretos, subió y entró al baño, tomó un envase de plástico, lleno de alcohol, y bajó.

\- ¿Hijo?

\- Ahora no puedo. Pido prestado esto.

Tomó el encendedor de la cocina y lo metió a su boca.

Salió y vertió todo el líquido sobre todas las cajas. Luego escupió en su mano el encendedor, y con 2 chasquidos, el fuego no tardó en comenzar a arder. Se sentó en el suelo, con brazos y piernas cruzadas, esperando atentamente que todas las cajas ardieran. Con poca convicción, comenzó a picarlas con un palo para distraerse y no desesperarse, mientras muchas personas lo veían sorprendidos y algunas llamaban a la policía.

Su vida como adolescente con las hormonas como bombas a tope había muerto con esto. Debía crecer rápido. No podía quedar atrás y ser quizás el mayor problema de su ama...

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Intrigado, lo sacó de su bolsillo y comenzó a revisarlo. Era Rias Gremory, su ama.

\- Issē-kun, quisiera felicitarte por tu desempeño con los folletos. Tengo un contrato para ti, ven de inmediato. Te lo ganaste.

\- Entendido, Rias-sama. Iré enseguida.

Colgó, sin esperar más charla o palabrería, y se dirigió a su cuarto.

\- El club me necesita. Nos vemos luego.

Se colocó la ropa escolar y salió en su bicicleta hacía la escuela. Era sábado, pero como la dueña de la escuela era Rias, pues podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente y frenó de golpe. Un automóvil casi lo atropellaba. Suspiró y siguió adelante, ignorando a la gente que lo veía sorprendido de dejar pasar ese incidente, no es que pudiese morir de esa manera de hecho.

Ya lo había hecho de una manera más horrible.

...

Rias notó que su siervo colgó el teléfono. Se puso a reflexionar, pues había oído una voz inexpresiva. ¿Algo había pasado? ¿Él estaba bien? Suspiró y le pidió a Akeno, su reina, que prosiguiera con el círculo mágico del suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más al oír la puerta siendo golpeada, ¿Tan rápido había llegado?

\- Koneko, ¿Podrías atender?

La pequeña muchacha asintió y se dirigió a la entrada. Al abrirla hasta ella se sorprendió. Ahí estaba, Issē Hyōdō, con un rostro de la muerte, transpiración notable y respiración agitada.

\- Buenos días, Koneko-kun...

Su saludo, junto con el arrastre de la "S", señalaba su cansancio o eso era lo lógico en lo que pensaba la silenciosa muchacha.

\- Buenos días, Issei-sempai

\- ¿Y Rias-sama?

La muchacha señaló con la cabeza a un rincón, en el que la hermosa cabellera resaltaba con la poca luz.

\- Gracias. Con permiso, ¡Rias-sama!

\- Ah, Issē-kun, llegaste.

Se detuvo al ver el rostro del muchacho. Sintió una gota en la nuca por tan demacrada presencia.

\- ¿C-Cómo hiciste para llegar aquí?

\- Estuve pedaleando velozmente, Rias-sama.

Todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca por eso.

\- Le pedí a Akeno que prepare el portal. Yo prepararé tu sello y podrás transportarte con el cliente directamente.

Luego de unos minutos, el sello se terminó y su mano izquierda tenía el encantamiento.

\- Ahora párate en el centro. Tienes el manual y todo, ¿no?

\- Sí, suponía que debería tenerlo por si algo ocurría, Rias-sama.

\- Buena respuesta. Cierra los ojos y relájate.

1.

4.

8.

¿Qué ocurre?

Abrió los ojos lentamente para notar que seguía en el mismo lugar. ¿Por qué?

\- Issē-kun.

Todos lo ven desilusionados. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre, Rias-sama?

\- Para viajar en un portal, requiere una insignificante cantidad de Poder Demoníaco, cosa que hasta un niño demonio tendría, pero tú, pues, tu nivel es demasiado bajo.

Critical Hit, ese era el término del impacto que recibía un jugador al recibir una gran cantidad de daño en un solo golpe, pues así de feo fue cuando le dijeron eso al muchacho. Sobre todo, por qué tuvo que ir en bicicleta hasta la casa del cliente.

...

Genial, sencillamente genial. Issē Hyōdō llevaba 20 minutos pedaleando para encontrar al cliente que Koneko no podía atender...

Esto era genuinamente patético.

Estaba llorando, lágrimas flotaban en el aire y escapaban de sus mejillas a gran velocidad. Estaba sumamente deprimido. Quería matar a Dios, cuando ni siquiera podía cruzar un círculo mágico. Todo por culpa de ese estúpido PD.

Genial, no bastaba con que estuviera pedaleando hasta la casa del cliente, que tenía que denominar el poder demoníaco como en un juego de rpg.

Al llegar, tocó la puerta y esperó.

\- ¿Q-Quién es?

\- Este... Soy un siervo de Rias Gremory, estoy en remplazo de Koneko-chan.

\- ¡MIENTES, LOS DEMONIOS NO VIENEN EN BICICLETAS!

Eso sí que fue doloroso.

\- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! ¡NO ES MI CULPA EL NO TENER EL SUFICIENTE "PD" PARA CRUZAR UN CÍRCULO MÁGICO! ¡PERDÓN POR SER UN FRACASADO!

El silencio apareció.

\- ¿"PD"?

\- Ah, eso. Error mío. Debo dejar los juegos de rpg y las series anime.

La puerta se abrió. El hombre se asomó por esta.

\- O-Oye, lo siento por ofenderte. No sabía que para un demonio era muy importante lo de los círculos. Lamento mucho hacerte llorar.

Al tocar sus mejillas notó las lágrimas al fluyendo de estas, estaba llorando.

\- Y-Yo...

\- Vamos, pasa de una vez.

...

Ahora todo era al revés, el que lloraba era el cliente. En este caso, porque Koneko no vino para probarse un traje de Cosplay, de Nagato Yuki, para ser precisos.

El sonrojo de Issē apareció. En una discusión simple, recordó que miraba a Asakura Ryoko por sus pechos.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué te gusta más Asakura?

\- Sus pechos.

Tapó su boca avergonzado, al menos no era tan descarado... ¿Cierto?

\- Amante de grandes pechos. Todo lo contrario, a mí me gustan pequeños.

\- Amaba, trato de dejar eso atrás. Siendo demonio, trabajo mucho y me preocupo por mis padres, que estén seguros tras mi reencarnación. Y respecto a tu gusto, lo puedo entender, tengo un amigo con lentes con lo mismo.

\- Entonces entenderás para que quería que usará el traje... Oye, cuál es tu habilidad especial, siendo un Demonio debes de ser bueno en algo. Por si no lo sabes, Koneko-chan posee una gran fuerza. Lo pude comprobar cuando me cargó como princesa.

Lo dijo con orgullo, cosa que provocó un tic en el muchacho.

~ ¿A dónde fue tu orgullo de hombre, viejo?

\- Pues, hago Kame hame has y sacó un guantelete de la nada.

\- ¡VE A MATARTE!

Y así comenzó un debate único, que le hizo recordar la vez que volvió a reír después de toda una semana...

...

Issē estaba frente a Rias, esta lo liquidaba con la mirada. El muchacho seguía con su sería mirada, aunque se notaba que temía por su vida.

\- Entonces, debatieron sobre Manga y Anime, y, ¿Qué pasó luego? ¿Qué ocurrió con el contrato?

\- E-El contrato fue inválido ya que no fui capaz de cumplir alguno de los dos deseos que mi cliente anhelaba.

La sorpresa de todos ocurrió cuando su rostro se puso firme y se acomodó para dejar de temblar o ponerse nervioso.

\- Tanto como integrante del club, como demonio, he fallado. He sido la vergüenza del grupo y aceptaré todo castigo que se me aplique, siempre y cuando sea a mí, y no a mi familia, a quien se lo dé.

Bajó su cabeza con respeto, aceptando su error y esperando su castigo.

\- B-Bueno, no debería castigarte cuando el cliente quedó satisfecho con tus servicios.

La muchacha alzó una hoja, permitiendo que el mismo leyera, quedando atónito.

"Fue divertido. Nunca me lo pasé tan bien. Me gustaría reunirme una vez más con Issei-chan, y para la próxima, aseguro que haré un contrato con él".

Un rotundo respeto creció hacia ese adulto con complejo de mujer.

\- Espero que para la próxima traías algún contrato.

Su cálida sonrisa no aplica con el rostro frío del muchacho que solo asiente y espera sus próximas palabras.

\- E-Eso es todo por hoy, puedes irte.

No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al ver sus ojos. Podría considerarlos muertos.

Como si de un robot se tratase, el muchacho se acomodó y se retiró.

...

Otra Noche, Otro Trabajo. Así era titulada su existencia en lo que sería su vida.

Soltó un quejido, realmente debía ponerse en forma, su cuerpo estaba sumamente "blando" ante las pocas flexiones y sentadillas que hizo. Tocó el timbre del nuevo cliente, 30 minutos de retraso, y no el mental al menos.

\- Está abierto-nyou.

¿Voz gruesa sumado a un "Nyou"? Esto no podía ser bueno...

...

Y no se equivocó. Una mujer enorme, en el sentido literal de la palabra, y de presencia abrumadora, se hallaba frente a él. Cabe destacar que el traje de lolita-Gotica tenía un buen soporte para su cuerpo, sobre todo porque era flexible.

Tragó saliva para tratar de entender qué mierda es "eso" que estaba frente a él. Sus ojos mostraban un instinto asesino, pero a la vez inocente, ¿Se puede todo junto?

\- ¿D-D-Demonio de los Gremory?

\- _Es correcto-nyou. Llamé a los Gremory por qué tengo un deseo-nyou._

~ ¡TERMINA SUS FRASES CON "-NYOU"! ¡¿La naturaleza le permite eso con el pedazo de voz que tiene?!

\- _Quiero que hagas Mil-tan a Mahou Shoujo-nyou._

~ ¿¡QUÉ RE CARAJOS ES MIL-TAN!?

\- _¡Demonio-san!_

~ ¡ACABA DE SACUDIR LA HABITACIÓN CON TAN POCO! ¿¡QUE CLASE DE MAGIA SÓNICA TIENE ESTE SER!?

Otra larga noche volvía a aparecer.

...

Todos los estudiantes veían espantados al muchacho. Este caminaba sin ganas, parecía más muerto que nada.

¡OTRO CONTRATO ANULADO Y CON TAN BUENA REPUTACIÓN! Qué asco de suerte tenía.

Se sentó en la banca del parque y suspiró, realmente estaba cansado de todo esto.

\- ¡AAAH!

\- Genial, ¿Y ahora q...?

Bragas celeste y blancas. Una monja, rubia. Una Bishoujo rubia.

El muchacho sostuvo su pecho para tratar de parar su fascinación ante esa belleza y acudió en su ayuda, levantándola a ella y a su maleta, que tenían el mismo peso, a decir verdad. Su rostro sigue inexpresivo, pero con muecas de asombro y un sonrojo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- S-Si, gracias por levantarme a mí y a mi maleta.

Cuando ambos estaban de pie, comenzaron a avanzar sin rumbo fijo.

\- ¿De viaje?

\- Oh, no. Fui asignada a la iglesia de esta ciudad...

~ ¿Reasignación? Vaya, parece que hay problemas por allí.

Ella no era japonesa, eso seguro. Él podía entenderla gracias a que era un Demonio, puesto que estos poseen la habilidad de traducir su propia voz y lo que dicen los demás, evadiendo las escrituras, claro.

\- Hay una vieja iglesia a las afueras de la ciudad, quizás sea esa la que buscas.

~ Si a eso se le puede llamar iglesia, claro. Solo espero no tener que ver ese rosario de su cuello otra vez.

\- ¡UAAAAAAH!

La voz de un niño llorando los sorprendió. La chica no dudó en acercarse al pequeño con una pequeña herida en su pierna.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, la muchacha curaba con su mano al niño, dichosa mano desprendía luz verde. Al terminar, la mujer alejó al niño, asustada, y salió corriendo.

Su brazo izquierdo comenzó a arder. Sacred Gear, debía tratarse de eso, no había mejor explicación que esa.

\- Ese poder...

\- Si, el poder de sanar. Es el maravilloso don que Dios me dio.

Su triste mirada no indicaba lo mismo. Parece que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas hirientes y aterradas.

Tras seguir caminando, su cabeza comenzó a arder. Estaba cerca de la iglesia. Sudor recorre su frente ante la sensación de peligro que corren por cada uno de sus instintos. Debía irse de ahí, de inmediato.

\- Bueno, debo irme. Me alegra haberte ayudado.

\- ¡Por favor, espera!

~ ¡Carajo! ¡Por qué debías ser tan linda!

El muchacho se detuvo y volteó. Ella quería hablar, se notaba con el ver que intentaba articular algo.

\- Mi nombre es Hyōdō Issei, ¿El tuyo?

\- ¡A-Asia! ¡Asia Argento!

\- Espero volver a vernos en otra ocasión, pero la escuela es algo no puedo poner en discusión.

Sin mucho más que mencionar, el joven se alejó rápidamente hacia la escuela.

...

\- No vuelvas a acercarte a una iglesia. Quizás por tu bondad no te atacaron, pero, aun así, un ángel tiene libertad de matarte si estás en su territorio.

\- **Entendido.**

Escalofríos ocurrieron al oír esa firme voz, ni Dios podía aplacar el respeto que le tenía a esa mujer. Faltárselo era algo que el muchacho no quería, y justamente desobedeció una importante orden por un acto de bondad.

Otra vez, Issei Hyōdō haciendo algo ridículo.

\- S-Solo olvidemos esto, ¿Sí?

El muchacho esperó a que está volviera a hablar. Aún arrodilló, no percibía la sonrisa extraña que tenía l

\- A-Ah. Sí, puedes levantarte.

\- Ara, ara, ¿Ya termino de sermonearlo?

\- Akeno, ¿Pasó algo?

\- Recibimos una orden de casería del Archi-duque.

¿Algo más simple para entender? Demonios Renegados, seres que sirvieron a otro con título de nobleza, solo que, o lo traicionó, o lo asesinó. Son egoístas y solo piensan en destruir.

Si mal no recordamos, Issē casi era masacrado por Donaseek, quien casi lo mata por pensar lo mismo.

¿Y que cuentan los Gremory aquí? Fácil, deben erradicarlo ya que se halla en su territorio.

...

\- Huele a sangre de hace unos días.

Fuerza excepcional, olfato súper sensible, ¿Qué más le falta a esa Loli para hacer sentir débil al muchacho?

\- Issē. Como será tu primera vez aquí, te ordeno no meterte.

Claramente no hizo sentir muy bien a su siervo.

\- Te explicaré cómo funciona esto de las características de los sirvientes. Hace mucho tiempo atrás, hubo una guerra con 3 facciones. Demonios, Ángeles caídos y los Ángeles puros, pelearon por casi la eternidad. Resultados: Perdida masiva de tropas y ningún bando ganador.

_Akeno_ se situó al lado de su ama y no tardó en hablar.

\- La mayoría de Demonios Puros murieron por ello, y aún la situación sigue tensa tras tanto caos.

Rias continuó sin más.

\- Tras eso, los demonios decidieron aplicar un sistema nuevo para formar pequeños grupos de demonios/soldados, las "Evil Pieces".

Koneko habló mientras marcaba.

\- El sistema funciona así: Buchou es el **Rey**, Akeno-sempai es la **Reina**, Kiba-sempai es un **Caballo**, yo una **Torre**, mientras que tú, un **Peón.**

Genial, no bastaba que fuese débil que encima era un Peón.

\- Pasando al lado interno, para competir entre ellos, los demonios de alta clase decidieron crear el "Rating Game", hasta hay torneos de ello, tanto la fuerza de las piezas como lo buenos que son en el definen su estatus social, permitiendo siquiera que un siervo ascendiera al más alto status.

De siervo a amo, se vería interesante, ¿Verdad? Issē no podía evitar pensar en ello. Sin embargo, no le servía. Para matar a Dios, un título de nobleza siquiera le era útil... Es más, lo metería en más problemas.

\- Huelo algo repugnante y otro olor delicioso, ¿Será dulce? ¿Salado? ¿Agrio?

Todos se pusieron firmes, Issē bajó la vista, avergonzado, al ver que parte del cuerpo de la criatura era de una hermosa mujer con los pechos al aire.

\- Demonio Renegado, Vaizor. Venimos a eliminarte.

\- ¡Eres astuta, niña! Destrozaré tu cuerpo y lo cubriré con tu sangre para que combine con tu cabello.

\- Kiba.

\- Entendido.

El caballero desapareció, su velocidad era enorme, ese debe ser su rasgo.

\- La habilidad de los caballos es la velocidad...

Miró a su lado, Koneko le estaba explicando, por lo que asintió.

\- ... El arma de Kiba-sempai es la espada.

El desgarrador grito del monstruo hizo que lo vean, sus brazos desaparecieron y comenzó a sangrar.

Koneko se hallaba debajo de ella, ¿Cuándo había ido allí?

Bueno, era lógico que Torre significaba fuerza, porque a leguas se notaba.

~ Morisawa-san, realmente eres aterrador al enamorarte de ella.

\- Akeno.

\- Ara, ara, ¿Qué debería hacer?

\- Akeno-sempai posee todos los rasgos al ser una Reina.

¿Cuándo fue que volvió a su lado?

\- Ella tiene un amplio poder demoníaco, además de ser una sádica.

Issē, quien estuvo serio todo el combate, se sorprendió al oírlo, y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al comprobarlo.

Su risa. Se estaba riendo de una manera brutal, sonriendo y rostizando al monstruo sin empatía o piedad.

Cuando terminó de "satisfacer sus ganas", Rias releva a la reina para erradicar de manera instantánea a la criatura.

Eso fue sin dudas aterrador. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos comenzaron a unirse. Si quería matar a Dios debía ser un Demonio Renegado, o de lo contrario, todo el clan Gremory sufrirá por su estupidez.

Suspiró, moriría a manos de Akeno y su aterradora risa.

Ahora no quería ponerse a pensar en ello...

...

¡PERO NO PODIA EVITARLO!

Estaba en su cama, mirando el techo, como llevaba haciendo todas las noches desde que se volvió un demonio.

Suspiró, comenzó a hacer flexiones y sentadillas, con eso esperaba distraerse.

El Alfil. Aún tenía dudas de quién era el sirviente oculto de su ama.

**( ... )**

_\- Él está siguiendo una orden distinta a la de todos. Cuando pueda, te lo presentaré._

**( ... )**

Cambio su pensamiento, ahora recordó en todo lo ocurrido en la semana.

Asesinado por un ángel caído que fingía ser su novia, resurgido por un hermoso demonio. Trabaja hasta el cansancio y no puede usar portales por su escaso poder. Nunca sirvió para su vida pasada y jamás tuvo sueños dignos.

Se golpeó la frente con el suelo al recordar que su mayor objetivo era tocar pechos, era ridículo. Y encima tenía el descaro de soñar que mataría a Dios.

_Anhelaba_ ahorcarlo, destrozar su rostro a golpes, todo por darle aquel guantelete que destrozó su vida.

Suspiró, se detuvo y se levantó. Era un Demonio y eso no cambiaría, debía volverse fuerte y finalmente completar su sueño.

...

¿Y después qué?

Eso sería otro tema.

Tocó la puerta del nuevo cliente. Estaba ansioso quería dar una buena impresión. Volvió a golpear, abriendo la puerta...

Puerta abierta en media noche, ¿Esto es bueno?

Las cosas estaban turbias. Un demonio novato estaba caminando por la casa totalmente intrigado y aterrado. Habló fuerte y claro, pero nadie respondió. Esto estaba mal. Algo iba mal.

Y lo descubrió de la peor manera...

Cruzó el comedor, sorprendiéndose. Clavado a una pared, con las vísceras fuera de él, el cliente estaba totalmente masacrado. Había grandes y gruesos tornillos clavados en ambas palmas de las manos, pies, y en el medio del torso. Formaba una cruz invertida contra la pared, o eso pudo notar después de vomitar.

"¡Castigo a aquellos que hicieron malas acciones! Solo tome prestada la oración de alguien importante." Eso es lo que en la pared estaba escrito.

Volteó rápidamente. Había un joven de cabello blanco, otro Bishounen, y al parecer, con deficiencia mental.

\- ! Hmm, Hmm! ¡Bueno, bueno, pero si es un Demonio-chan! ¡Yo soy un sacerdote~! ¡Yo corto a personas que parecen demonios, y me rio de ellos! ¡Yo corto la cabeza de ustedes los Demonios, y recibo mi comida ~!

_Comenzó a cantar el padre nuestro, cambiando las palabras de una manera bastante sádica y enfermiza._

\- Mi nombre es Freed Zelzan, soy exorcista. No te presentes, no quiero recordar tu estúpida existencia. Solo deja que te corte, ¿Dolerá? Claro que lo hará.

~ ¡NI UNA PALABRA DE ESTE ENFERMO TIENE SENTIDO!

_Trataba de mantener su seriedad, aunque sus nervios eran grandes._

\- Hey. ¿Fuiste tú? ¿El que mato a esta persona?

_Se mordió la lengua para no tartamudear, y bastaba hasta para olvidar que tenía la sangre de un humano encima._

\- ¡Si! Era un humano desagradable, así que debía castigarlo. ¿No vas a escapar? Qué raro, la basura siempre escapa, los demonios basura como tú siempre escapan. Parece que no entiendes, yo mato humanos que hacen contratos con demonios, y a demonios -

_Rápidamente sacó su espada y su pistola, arremetiendo contra el castaño._ Lanzó un corte que logró evadir resbalándose, pero no a los 2 disparos que le dan en su pierna derecha.

\- ¿¡Cómo está!? ¡La bala especial hecha para los Exorcistas, la bala de luz! ¡Y no hace sonido alguno! Puesto que es una bala de luz. Esta situación nos excita a ambos, ¿Cierto?

_No pudo evitar reconocer ese dolor. Las balas eran de luz, no había explicación. El odio que repentinamente sintió en su ser fue tan grande que una leve estela de energía verde emanaba sobre él._

\- ¡PARA, POR FAVOR!

_Ambos ven al portador de dicha voz, que claramente era familiar para Issei._

\- Asia...

\- ¿Issei-san? ¿Qué hace una persona como usted...

\- ¿Qué? No, no. Esa mierda de ahí es un demonio.

_Y la brutal realidad golpea a la rubia._

\- Un grupo de herejes como nosotros no podemos sobrevivir sin el apoyo de los Ángeles caídos-sama.

~ ¿¡LOS SACERDOTES Y MONJAS NO SON DE DIOS!?

_Mientras la confusión lo invadía, Asia se paró frente al demonio, cubriéndolo y protegiéndolo._

\- Por favor. Perdónalo, Padre Freed. En el mundo hay personas buenas, ¡Incluso demonios! Issei-san es la prueba de ello.

_Luego de ver un cadáver, y descubrir que su amigo era un demonio, ella ni siquiera desistió. Eso mis amigos, es tener huevos (Aunque sea mujer)_

_Asia recibe un golpe con la pistola en la cara, cayendo al lado del demonio._ Algo se quebró en él, la estela verde comenzó a mostrarse más firme, envolviendo los brazos del muchacho.

\- No puedo permitirlo,** no puedo permitir que lastimes a la única humana que confía en mí, ¡Así que ven!**

_El sacerdote lanzó otro corte con una risa maligna, disfrutando de la escena._

\- ¡SACRED GEAR!

_El guante apareció, permitiendo que pudiera agarrar la hoja de la espada, aun si se quemaba lentamente. Le volvió a disparar, pero esta vez, logró evadirlas saltando. Su rostro mostraba ira errática._

_Sangre volvió a salir de sus piernas. Estaba en problemas, pero no dudó en atacarlo rápidamente, impactando su guante contra la mejilla del sacerdote, reventándolo contra la pared._

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Hyōdō-chan!

_La irritante voz de Kiba. Jamás se hubiera sentido tan feliz de oírla hasta ahora._

\- Gracias por venir, ya estaba teniendo problemas.

_La voz seria del demonio demostraba su alivio._

\- ¡COME, PORQUERÍA!

_Issei se vuelve a agachar por instinto evadiendo el ataque, permitiendo a Kiba meterse._

\- Un exorcista errante...

_Koneko debería llamarse la sabiduría andante, por qué siempre está para enseñar algo nuevo._

\- Isse', yo...

\- No se preocupe por mí, Rias-sama. Ella es la que está en problemas.

_El serio, pero preocupado, rostro del muchacho estaba recalcando que quería ayudar a la monja que cubría Freed._

_Las heridas continuaban sangrando y en un instante, cayó de rodillas._

\- ¡GAH! ¡CARAJO! ¡Ese maldito!

_Un círculo apareció debajo de ellos. Issei miró a Akeno, aterrado._

\- Se acercan Caídos, y en cantidad.

\- ¡ASIA!

_Su grito de impotencia y dolor era fuerte, triste, doloroso._

\- Issei-san... Adiós.

_Y luego de 2 minutos tras el suceso, Issei noto que había vuelto al club._

_No se movía de su posición. Falló, tanto con otro contrato, como para detener a Freed y salvar a Asia._ _Era inútil, débil y ahora su mejor amiga estaba..._

\- Hay 2 tipos de exorcistas.

_Esas palabras lo despertaron de su aterradora visión. Rias y Akeno lo atendían medicamente mientras le explicaban._

\- Los que reciben la bendición de Dios para realizar dichos trabajos en nombre de la justicia. Y los errantes, estos disfrutan de matar demonios para su propia felicidad o como propósito en la vida, así que son expulsados de la iglesia o masacrados... Y los que sobreviven van con los caídos, quienes siguen teniendo el poder de la luz.

_El muchacho se levantó, y como pudo, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida._

\- ¿Cómo lucharas contra ellos? Son caídos, si te ven tratando de rescatarla será tu fin, y el nuestro, ya que deberíamos ir a por ti.

Asintiendo, se retiró. Malditas sean las facciones.

...

_Mediodía, Issei estaba sentado en una banca, pensando en lo último que habló con Rias._

_Sus logros en su entrenamiento básico van mejorando, hasta podía invocar la Sacred Gear cuando quería, aunque fuera algo estúpido hacerlo si no sabía usarlo._ Sus piernas sanaron notablemente. Sin embargo, algo lo carcomía.

_Él era un peón, la pieza más básica del juego en lo que consiste empezarlo. Era el único del séquito, lo que le proporcionaba a que, o tenía más piezas, o él tenía las 8._

_Desde hace tiempo comenzó a dudarlo, y era por su constante resistencia y eficacia en los entrenamientos que hacía. Su cuerpo se adaptaba rápidamente a ello, cosa que le llamaba la atención notablemente._

_Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó, debía dejar de pensar en ello ahora mismo._ Volteó a la derecha y se sorprendió.

\- Asia...

\- Issei-san...

...

_Issei suspiró, la muchacha trataba de explicar que quería una hamburguesa, pero su poco dominio con el japonés la delataba._ _Señaló su orden con 2 dedos, a lo que el mesero asintió._

\- Ni siquiera puedo comprar una hamburguesa...

_Un aura deprimente consumía a la muchacha, cosa que no pudo evitar provocarle una leve risa._

\- Primero necesitas acostumbrarte al japonés.

_La muchacha subió la vista y miró aquella leve sonrisa que no había visto jamás. Se sonrojó completamente y bajo la vista._

\- Te hice sonreír... me alegra.

\- Antes sonreía más, solo que todo esto que estoy viviendo... pues, ya sabes.

\- Entiendo, ¿Eso quiere decir que tú no querías ser un demonio?

\- Asia. Antes de conocerte, yo había muerto.

_La rubia escupió la soda a un costado al oír eso._

\- Rias Gremory, mí ama, me salvó solo por haber sabido que tenía una Sacred Gear, ahora soy su siervo y Peón... Al igual que un arma para los demonios.

\- Lo lamento tanto.

\- Descuida. Ahora, a comer.

_Estaba por comer cuando vio que Asia no sabía cómo comerlo._

\- Princesa, se come sin envoltorio. Así.

_El muchacho le dio un bocado, a lo que su compañera le copió._

_\- _¡D-Deliciosa! ¡Esta hamburguesa es deliciosa!

\- Me alegra que te guste.

_La leve sonrisa del muchacho hacia que su corazón latiera como si alguna especie de motor arrancara a toda marcha._

\- Entonces, ¿Que comen las monjas normalmente?

\- Oh, comemos pan, sopa, vegetales y pastas.

\- Vaya, que duro. Espero que te esté gustando esto.

\- ¡Es sensacional!

_El momento no podía ser más tranquilo, un demonio y una monja conviviendo en paz._ _¿Qué clase de relaciones existían como esa?_

\- Asia.

\- ¿S-Si?

\- Luego de esto, nos vamos al centro de juegos. Es hora de divertirnos.

_La suavidad de sus palabras no se comparaba a nada._

...

_Issei revivía su pasado ajeno a los demonios. Cuando él no se había unido a ningún club y disfrutaba de las pequeñas cosas, como jugar videojuegos junto a sus amigos._

_Era un profesional, por así decirlo, sabía los trucos de cada máquina, sus trampas y cada récord era de él. Nada lo superaba en eso._

_Vio a Asia frente a un juego de grúa, está veía un muñeco basado en un ratón. Solo sabía una cosa, ella lo quería._

_Metió la moneda en el espacio, a lo que la monja se asombró._

\- Lo conseguiré para ti.

_La voz de convicción del muchacho inundaba la mente de la muchacha que sentía que su cerebro se achicaba ante el gran tamaño que comenzaba a tener su corazón, parecía que saldría del pecho en cualquier momento._

_Al terminar de divagar, la muchacha vio que el demonio le cedía el muñeco con una cálida y algo forzada sonrisa._

\- Toma mí mano.

_Se sonrojó y miró la mano de su contrario, estaba esperándola. No dudó más y la tomó._

\- Bien, ¡Asia! ¡Andando!

...

_Ambos reían tranquilos, despreocupados, o así fue hasta que Issei cayó al pisar mal con su pierna herida._

\- ¡ISSEI-SAN! No me digas que...

_La muchacha lo ayudó a sentarse en una banca, levantó la manga del pantalón y vio la cicatriz._

_Usando su Sacred Gear, en segundos, la herida desapareció._

~ Un Sacred Gear que cura a cualquier ser vivo. Buchou, mi cabeza va a estallar.

\- Poder curar a todo ser que existe ha de ser un problema, ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Solo cuéntalo. Estoy aquí, puedo oírte.

\- Este don... Todo empezó en Italia, fui criada en la iglesia luego de ser abandonada por mis padres. Mi vida cambió a los 8 años, cuando curé a un perrito y un sacerdote lo presenció. Fui llevada al Vaticano, me trataron bien y cuidaron. No tuve amigos, puesto que siempre estuve bajo vigilancia. O así fue hasta encontrarme con un demonio herido, al cual ayudé, provocando que la iglesia me abandonará, y la gente... Me llamará... Bruja. Sin embargo, no deje que Dios dejará de guiarme.

_La veía llorar, y eso le partía el alma._

~ Oye, Dios... ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO SIGNIFICA ESTO!? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO SALVAS A TU SIERVA MAS LEAL?! ¿¡SABES QUÉ?! ¡PUDRETE! ¡SE QUE DEBO HACER!

_Tomó las manos de ella y la miró a los ojos._

\- Asia. Demonio o no, yo soy tu amigo. Quédate conmigo.

\- Issei-san, no tengo sentido común.

\- ¡Aprenderás paseando por la ciudad!

\- No puedo hablar japonés. Tampoco se tu cultura...

\- ¡YO TE ENSEÑARÉ!

\- ¿Aun así, te volverías mí amigo?

\- Claro que lo haré.

\- Imposible...

_Una tercera voz se sumó, pero esta era sumamente conocida por el muchacho. Su rostro muestra el mismísimo odio._

\- Reynalle...

La destella de aura verde había vuelto. Sin embargo, esta estaba sobresaliendo de su ropa.

\- Vaya. Vivo, demonio, más serio, ¿Qué falta?

\- Que si tocas a Asia, te destrozo.

_Asia se sorprende al oír aquella voz fría._

\- ¡SACRED GEAR!

_El guante estaba listo. Pero la caído comenzó a reír._

\- Tienes la Twice Critical. Esa Sacred Gear potencia el poder de su portador, cosa que no es una amenaza para mí.

~ Bueno, ESO es malo. Ella sacó una lanza de luz, debo hacer que funcione está cosa. Esta cosa que Dios me obliga a usar...

_La gema comenzó a brillar y una voz salió de ella._

[ ¡BOOST! ]

_Poco dura su asombro cuando es perforado por la lanza._

\- ¿Ves? Te lo dije.

_No falta mucho, la herida se cierra por Asia, pero el dolor continuo dentro del muchacho._ _No puede moverse, pero ella sí, y ella..._

\- Adiós, Issei-san. Gracias por lo de hoy.

_Y sin más, desapareció._

...

_El golpe en la mejilla se oyó por todo el cuarto._

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?! ¡No puedes salvarla!

_Se dio la vuelta al notar que esa fría mirada seguía en él. Era muy incómodo._

_Issei traicionó a su ama y aun así no se rendía._

\- Entonces iré yo solo. Los ángeles caídos están tramando algo, y la seguridad de mí única amiga no va a ser tirada abajo por mí propio fracaso.

\- ¡¿ERES ESTÚPIDO?! ¡SI VAS MORIRÁS! ¡ADEMAS DE QUE PERJUDICARAS A TODOS!

\- Entonces iré como demonio renegado, luego podrán erradicarme mientras ella esté a salvo.

\- ¡ESTAS LOCO!

\- Para tener los huevos de ir a los vestidores de mujeres, y haber salido de allí orgulloso, pues si, debo estarlo, Rias-sama.

El dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar. Ni siquiera se esforzaría en defenderse.

\- ¡Espera! Maldición, sí que no te preocupa morir... Pero a pesar de que la salves, la situación es tensa por parte de la relación que hace cientos y miles de años hay entre demonios y caídos...

_Akeno se acercó a Rias y susurró algo a su oído._

\- Akeno y yo debemos irnos, volveremos en un rato.

\- ¡ESPERE! ¡LA CONVERSACIÓN NO HA...!

_Los dedos de Rias taparon sus labios frenando su creciente ataque de nervios._

\- ¿Sabes que habilidad tiene un peón?

Hostilmente, él retiró estos, enfadado por ser ignorado.

\- Morir si no llega hasta el otro lado de la base para remplazar a sus camaradas caídos.

_La seriedad al decirlo provocó un escalofrío en la pelirroja y un asombro en todos._

\- M-Me refería en los demonios. La habilidad de estos es la Promoción, tomar el lugar de alguna pieza siempre que yo reconozca un territorio como enemigo. Por cierto, las Sacred Gears funcionan con los deseos del portador.

_Luego de eso, Rias desapareció en un círculo mágico._ _Issei suspiró y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta._

\- Sí van a detenerme, piensen en matarme. De todos modos, no se las haré difícil.

\- ¿Sabes que con todo lo que dijo Buchou, igualmente perderás?

\- Siempre que Asia esté bien, lo que me pase a mí es lo de menos.

\- Entonces, yo también iré.

\- Kiba-san, realmente aprecio tu ayuda, pero Rias-sama te hará añicos si te ve conmigo. Solo déjenme solo.

\- No sé mucho de tu amiga, pero eres mi compañero. Como dijiste, Buchou me hará añicos, pero me servirá deshacerme de un par de caídos y sacerdotes para ayudarte... Al fin y al cabo, ¿Sabes que no nos abandonará?

\- Bueno, sabiendo que estoy loco, lo mejor hubiese sido encerrarme en algún armario totalmente atado.

\- Yo también iré.

_Su rostro no lo expresaba, pero estaba totalmente agradecido por la suma de Koneko al grupo._

...

\- Bueno, la habitación queda descartada. A no ser, que podamos entrar al santuario.

\- ¿Tú crees que usen los santuarios?

\- He estado estudiando este lugar, y por lo que se, los santuarios son importantes para los rituales, suponiendo que son ángeles caídos, no quita el hecho de que lo utilicen para su plan.

\- Gran observación, Issei-sempai.

\- Gracias. Andando entonces.

_Kiba y Koneko corrían hasta el santuario, mientras que Issei iba detrás, aunque su cuerpo aún no fuese suficiente para alcanzarlos._ _Patearon la puerta, sorprendiendo a Freed que estaba esperándolos._

\- ¡REUNIÓN! ¡QUE EMOTIVA ESTA REUNIÓN, ISSEI-CHAN! ¿¡TUS AMIGOS SALUDAN!?

\- Freed... ¡¿Dónde está Asia?!

El destello de aura verde apareció otra vez, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

\- Uyyy, que frialdad, Issei-chan.

_Koneko lo distrajo lanzando 2 bancas, las cuales Freed erradicó luego de un baile erótico, sin perder la compostura al recibir un corte de Kiba._ La espada de luz comenzó a desaparecer hasta que quedó el mango.

\- Holy-Eraser, otra Sacred Gear... ¡MUERE!

_El disparo fue directo a Issei que logró esquivarla con su guantelete._

\- ¿¡C-CÓMO!?

\- Bueno, eso confirma que el guante soporta un par de cosas. A tu respuesta, Kiba-san me enseñó a no despegar los ojos del oponente.

[ ¡BOOST! ]

_Issei se colocó en posición._

\- Probaré esto, ¡PROMOCIÓN: CABALLO DE HIERRO!

_El muchacho comenzó a correr para luego terminar encajando un masivo golpe en la mejilla izquierda del sacerdote, repleta de esa aura verde._

\- Así que las habilidades también cuentan con juegos de palabras...

_Una cortina de luz apareció provocando que los tres se cegaran._

\- Para la próxima, ¡LOS MATO!

_Freed había huido._

...

_La puerta fue demolida por una patada. Issei observó el lugar, notando las unidades enemigas frente a su objetivo, una rubia atada a una cruz, a punto de sufrir por un ritual._

\- ¡ASIA!

\- ¡AAAAAAAH!

_Los demonios se vieron bloqueados por varios sacerdotes. Estaban en desventaja._

\- Liberaré camino hasta Asia. Síganme.

_La torre y el caballero asintieron. Notaron el aura creciendo sobre Issei, por lo que se preocuparon._

\- ¡PROMOCIÓN: EMBESTIDA PESADA!

_Issei corrió con su Sacred Gear al frente, mandando a volar a todos los que estuviesen frente a él, dejando que sus compañeros se encargaran de los rivales en lo que iba por su amiga._

_Reynalle sostenía una luz en sus manos, la abrazó, permitiendo que dicha luz se introdujera dentro de ella._

\- ¡EL PODER SUPREMO! ¡AL FIN LO TENGO! ¡EL ANGEL CAIDO SUPREMO, ESA SOY YO!

_Asia cayó sobre el muchacho, soltando un débil suspiro._

\- Le he quitado su Sacred Gear, ella morirá pronto.

_Ella huyó, mientras que, a él, la ira comenzaba a carcomerlo. El aura se manifestó abruptamente, sorprendiendo a todos. Tomó a Asia en sus manos y comenzó a avanzar, sin notar que las pocas ropas que le quedaban se incineraban._

\- **Kiba-san, Koneko-kun. Buena suerte.**

_Con ese frío saludo, empezó a ascender las escaleras._

...

_Asia respiraba cada vez menos, cosa que lo hizo entrar en pánico._

\- **¡Resiste un poco más, Asia!**

\- M-Me alegró mucho de haber tenido un amigo. Gracias.

\- **¡No, tú estarás bien, solo debemos ir a un hospital!**

_El pánico y las lágrimas podían más que él._

\- S-Si, hubiera nacido aquí, y hubiera ido a la misma escuela... Gracias por mostrarme que los demonios también pueden llorar, Issei-san. Gracias...

_El silencio se prolongó, ella había muerto, todo se había acabado._

\- **Hey, Dios... ¡No te hagas el todopoderoso y muéstrate! ¡SI ANGELES Y DEMONIOS EXISTEN, ENTONCES TU ME OYES! ¿¡LA ABANDONASTE PORQUE FUÍ SU AMIGO!? ¿¡EH!? ¡¿ME OYES, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!?**

\- No pudiste protegerla, y por eso está muerta...

_La voz de la caído volvía a resonar en la sala. Issei estaba totalmente destruido._

\- Vaya, estás furioso. Me agrada.

~ **Sacred Gear, Te odio por estar en mí cuerpo, pero si me ayudas con esta perra de porquería, juró que me convertiré en el digno portador que quieres, pero por favor...**

\- **¡AYÚDAME A ARRANCARLE LA SAGRED GEAR!**

[ ¡DRAGON BOOSTER: RAGE MANIFESTATION! ]

_La caído volvió a reír._

\- ¿Aún no entiendes la diferencia? Yo tengo 1000 de poder, y tú, 11.

El aura verde cubrió por completo al joven, tornándose brutalmente roja, dejando ver solo sus ojos verdes brillantes.

[ ¡BOOST! ]

_2 lanzas de luz traspasaron sus piernas al instante, lo que lo detuvo un momento. Sin embargo, el muchacho las sacó al instante, cayendo de rodillas._

[ ¡BOOST! ]

_Su vista pasó a Asia, lo que provocó que su ira volviera a recargar._ Al borde la locura, Issei comenzó a "orar"

...

_Cierta persona en la oscuridad descansaba caminando por los alrededores hasta que oyó una voz._

~ **¿Estás escuchando, Rey Demonio? Yo, un simple siervo, te pide algo...**

_El ser arqueó una ceja, notando que esta venía de una esfera. Esto era muy interesante._

~ **Incluso si debo vender mi alma, no permitas que nadie interfiera cuando destruya su cabeza.**

_El pedido lo intrigó. Esto era algo nuevo, ¿Acaso los antiguos reyes pasaron por lo mismo?_

...

\- ¡Imposible, no podrías moverte!

\- **¡TE ROMPERÉ LOS HUESOS!**

~ **Supongo que todos esos ruidos que hiciste tienen algún valor, ahora, ¡DEJAME DARLOS!**

[ ¡EXPLOSION! ]

\- **¡ME PUEDO MOVER! Ahora, ¡ACABEMOS CON ESTO!**

_Entre el pánico, la caído lanzó otra lanza, pero el guante finalmente pudo desviarla._

\- **¡NO VOLVERÉ A CAER EN ESO OTRA VEZ!**

_A una extraña velocidad, el muchacho la atrapó y la tomó del brazo, acercándola a él._

\- ¡S-SOY SUPERIOR A TI!

\- **¡ESTO ES POR ASIA!**

_El golpe en la mejilla la mandó a volar contra una pared, la cual se rompió, y continuó estrellándose contra el piso._

\- **¡ESTO ES POR MÍ!**

_Tomó su cabeza, y la hundió contra el suelo. Al notar casi ningún rasguñó, repitió esto reiteradas veces._

**\- ¡Y ESTO! ¡POR MATARME!**

_La alzó del suelo, golpeándola con tanta fuerza, que la envió varios metros lejos. Al notar la paliza, su poder desapareció por completo. Estaba por caer, cuando sintió a 2 personas sosteniéndolo._

\- Buen trabajo, Isse', sí que no la cuenta.

\- Gracias...

_Su comentario fue relajado, suave, pero sin quitar su sería mirada del agujero._

\- Buen trabajo, Isse-kun.

_Rias Gremory hizo su aparición saliendo del sótano._

\- Aún no canto victoria, ella debe estar inconsciente.

\- Aquí la traje, Buchou

\- Gracias, Koneko, Despiertala, Akeno.

_Agua cayó de un hechizo sobre la caído. La mujer vio los alrededores, notando a Rias._

\- Demonios. ¡Los altos mandos me...!

\- No vendrán a ayudarte, ten en cuenta esto.

_La muchacha soltó 3 plumas que comenzaron a caer frente a ella. Volteó y vio el guante sorprendida._

\- El guantelete del dragón emperador Rojo, el más raro de raros, una de las Longitud, la Sacred Gear capaz de matar...

\- ... **A Dios**.

_Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras una aterradora sonrisa comenzaba asomarse por sus labios. Que coincidencias de la vida, que el término con el arma más peligrosa del mundo._

\- ¡Asia!

_Reaccionó y comenzó a llorar._

\- Maldición, quería salvar a mí amiga, pero solo terminé fallando otra vez. No pude proteger a Asia.

\- Está bien, yo la recuperaré...

\- ¡Isse'-chan! ¡Sálvame!

_Yumma había vuelto..._

\- ¡Sálvame y ayúdame a derrotar a esos malvados!

_Estaba sorprendido._

\- Rias-sama, ¿Asia puede volver?

\- Si se hace mí alfil, claro que lo hará.

\- Por favor, haz todo lo necesario.

_Y no para siempre..._

\- Utilizar a mí apuesto sirviente. Patético.

_Luego de eso, la caído fue erradicada al instante._ _Rias tomó la Sacred Gear y junto todo sobre el pecho de Asia._

_Luego de que estos objetos se adentraran a ella, la reencarnación terminó, y la muchacha volvió a abrir los ojos._

\- ¿Issei-san?

_Sólo eso se necesitó para que Issei pudiera sentirse vivo de nuevo._

...

_Issei quedó dormido en el sofá del club sobre las piernas de una avergonzada Asia, sus heridas estaban siendo curadas gracias a ella. Y su rostro demostraba que finalmente estaba tranquilo._

_Rias veía al par con una leve sonrisa. Akeno soltaba su típico "Ara ara", Koneko estaba pensativa. Kiba solo veía con orgullo al muchacho._

\- Issei-sempai quemó sus pervertidas pertenencias hace unos días.

_Todos miraron a la pequeña torre._

\- Según cuentan, tomó varías cajas, las baño en alcohol y las incineró al frente de su casa. La policía llegó al lugar, pero Issei había venido hasta aquí con nosotros.

\- Cambió mucho desde que se volvió un demonio. Koneko y yo pudimos ver que tiene un enorme potencial de poder.

_Todos asintieron ante lo dicho por Kiba. Por ahora, debían descansar._

...

_Abrió los ojos, podía notar qué estaba mirando un sofá y una mesa._

\- ¿El club? ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- Te dormiste luego de que llegaste aquí

_¿La voz de Rias venía desde arriba?_

_Se acomodó y pudo ver qué esta le sonreía tranquilamente, estaba durmiendo en sus piernas._

\- Buenos días, Isse'. Hablé con tus padres, así que saben que estás aquí.

_Suspiró relajado, se levantó y sentó en el sofá de enfrente._

\- Rias-sama, no haga esas cosas conmigo, por favor. De todos modos, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

\- ¿Hmm? Pero Asia hizo lo mismo. Aun así, dormiste toda la mañana. Asia te curó y te cuidó.

_Ella se levantó y besó su frente._ _La miró intrigado, ¿Por qué había sido eso?_

\- Es un amuleto de la suerte. Bueno, dejaré de adorarte por el momento, no quiero que la chica nueva me tenga odio.

\- ¿Issei-san?

_El muchacho ladeó la vista encontrando a Asia llorando exageradamente con la ropa de su academia._

\- Asia, tu...

\- Irá a tu clase, asegúrate de cuidarla.

_Luego comenzaron los saludos de Koneko y Kiba que recién habían llegado, Issei sonrió levemente estaba feliz de que todos estuvieran a salvo. Y él, finalmente, dejará de ser una carga más._

_Rias asintió y Akeno hizo un hechizo soltando un pastel en la mesa._

\- Ya que comenzaremos a juntarnos más seguido, querría que probarán mí pastel. Es el primero que hago -

_La timidez de la mujer hizo que Issei no durará en servirse una porción enorme. Sin embargo, el castaño no dejaba de pensar en lo cuánto necesitaba seguir entrenando._

[ Parece que es hora de despertar ese poder... ]


	2. Potencial del Rey: El Fuego de la Ira

_Bajo la brillante luz roja de un horrendo resplandor, una montaña de brazos y cadáveres no era nada comparada a la sangre esparcida por la tormenta._

_\- Lo lamento tanto..._

_En la cima de todos estos, un ser lloraba mientras sostenía lo que parecía ser los restos de un bebe, siendo su boca y rostro los que tenían impregnado mucha sangre ajena._

_El hambre de poder es algo horrible, más si tu motivo de tenerlo era el más noble..._

_Quizás... Ser un monstruo no sea tan gratificante como expliqué al principio._

T-T

Issē despertó, suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Ya habían pasado 2 semanas luego del incidente con los ángeles caídos. Desde entonces, las cosas cambiaron muchísimo.

[~ Buenos días, compañero.

Un suspiro volvió a transitar el área. Este era uno... y no muy gratificante.

\- ¿Aún insistes en hablar conmigo, pedazo de chatarra divina? Ya siquiera puedo bañarme sin imaginar que me ves.

El guantelete apareció y una voz comenzó a oírse por medio de la gema.

[ Curioso. Eres el primer portador que me odia junto con Dios y al mismo. Eres muy extraño, compañero.

\- Solo déjame solo... Es muy temprano para oírte hablar. Y no me llames "compañero", tú y yo no somos nada de eso.

La tensión y el silencio se prolongaron ante estas palabras.

\- ¿Cómo fue que terminaste sellado? ¿Realmente Dios fue suficiente para detenerlos?

[ Parece que alguien hizo su tarea.

\- Al grano, hojalata.

[ Sí que eres impaciente, me gusta. Sí, nos selló en estas cosas por toda la eternidad ¿Quién diría que anhelas matar al supremo ser de toda la tierra y cielo, sin utilizarme?

\- No te lo tomes personal, pero es algo entre él y yo. Además, tu aparición solo arruina aún más mí vida.

El teléfono a su lado vibró, esto claramente marcaba algo, era hora de entrenar. Se levantó y tomó su ropa para lanzarla al aire.

\- Promoción: Ferrari.

A gran velocidad, el muchacho comenzó a vestirse sin contratiempos o problemas, esto claramente levantaría un regaño de parte de su ama por utilizar la promoción para algo inútil.

El primer cambio notorio que tuvo tras aquel enfrentamiento, es que las promociones se las podía dar él mismo. Y no funcionaba tal y como le había enseñado su ama. Esto lo escondió de sus compañeros, con el fin de que no supieran que ocurría, más supieran que podían tener un error sus piezas.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Asia, quién estaba por tocarla. Esta estaba nerviosa y se mostraba contenta.

\- B-Buenos días, Issei-san.

\- Buenos días, Asia. ¿Desayunamos?

\- P-Pues, yo ya lo hice... ¡Preparé esto para ti! ¡Quería saber si te gustaba!

El muchacho pudo ver un plato frente a él. Eso debía explicar el sucio delantal tapando el atuendo de entrenamiento. Lo tomó y devoró casi de inmediato, hambriento.

\- Magnífico. Realmente deberías dedicarte a ser chef, porque se te dará bien.

Ella estaba alegre. Ya se había adaptado a la sería expresión del muchacho, pero su leve sonrisa era más que suficiente para hacerla feliz.

La puerta fue golpeada, a lo que el par de jóvenes solo pudieron notar a Rías y a su séquito, frente a sus padres.

\- Parece que me levanté tarde. Lamento mucho que haya venido a buscarnos.

La leve sonrisa que cargaba se apartó rápidamente al ver al resto frente a sus padres.

\- Descuiden, solo pasábamos de visita. Oka-san, Oto-san, ellos son los integrantes del club.

La presentación de Rías, provocaba que la mujer se fascinará ante las amistades de su hijo, mientras que su padre le guiñaba el ojo y levantaba el pulgar felicitándolo, también dándole codazos que poco a poco lo incomodaban.

El demonio de clase alta se aproximó a él y se detuvo para susurrarle con un tirón leve en el hombro.

\- No uses las promociones con tonterías.

\- Lo siento. Estaba experimentando.

Los susurros de ambos intrigaban a los adultos. Ambos actuaban bastante raro.

\- Bueno, nos vemos luego, señor y señora Hyōdō. Andando.

...

La espada de madera fue nuevamente bloqueada por su brazo, desviándola a un lado de un desliz.

[~ Úsame.

El comentario del aburrido dragón volvió a irritarlo. Ya era la sexta vez repitiéndolo.

~ ¡QUE NO, PEDAZO DE LAGARTIJA SUPER DESARROLLADA!

Todo el mundo tuvo una gota en la nuca al verlo sacudir su brazo repetidas veces.

Otro corte fue evadido con algo de dificultad al notar que Kiba había aprovechado su desenfoque.

\- C-Carajo. ¡PROMOCIÓN: AMETRALLADORA!

Comenzó a correr hacia al rubio para luego lanzar una ráfaga de golpes precisos pero que poco servían para detenerlo, quién usaba el costado de la espada para que no pudiera encajar alguno. Miró sus manos desnudas, sus nudillos ardían y mostraban un rojo intenso. Suspiró y saltó 2 veces, como conejo, hacia atrás.

\- Supongo que es imposible tocarte, Kiba.

\- Depende de cómo lo veas...

\- Hmm... Lo veo práctico e irritante.

Su guantelete brilló y apareció. Extrañamente, un aura verde se desprendía de él. Al notar la estela, todos se intrigaron completamente.

[ ¡BOOST!

\- A ver si dejas de rogárme, pedazo de hojalata.

[ ¡BOOST!

Dió un pequeño salto al frente para propulsarse a gran velocidad. El caballero lo podía ver, por lo que se dedicó a repeler el ataque.

[~ Es imposible superar su velocidad ahora mismo.

[ ¡BOOST!

Rotación. Issē evadió un corte longevo girando sobre sí y rodeando al rubio.

[~ ... Pero...

[ ¡BOOST!

Para la sorpresa de Kiba, Issē estaba a dos metros de su posición, con una energía electrizante sobre el guantelete.

[~ ... El poder y potencial nuestro no es nada comparable con el suyo.

[ ¡BOOST! ¡EXPLOSIÓN! ¡DRAGON SHOT!

El guante abrió su palma, dejando lucir un cañón en la palma, y comenzó a desprender un intenso brillo verde que salió disparado hacia el muchacho. Este a duras penas logró evadirlo con un susto de muerte.

[~ Este el poder de un Longinus legendario.

Todos se impactaron cuando media montaña que estaba a sus espaldas había desaparecido tras el disparo.

[~ El poder de Ddraig goch.

El guantelete desaparecio ante esto. Rías comenzó a aplaudir, sin percatarse de la canalización de poder de Issē.

\- Buen trabajo a los 2. Deberíamos volver, ya entrenamos mucho por aquí. Kiba-kun, ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Vivo y coleando, Buchou. Si tardaba un segundo más, hubiera pasado a otra vida.

El castaño miró su brazo izquierdo. Ahora, las dudas de usar este poder y encarar la situación con el lo dejaban bastante alejado del centro de la conversación.

La reina creó un círculo mágico, en el que el séquito desapareció.

...

Issē miraba el techo, se había paralizado al apenas llegar a la casa por el exceso de carga del guantelete. Asia seguía feliz que él se viera relajado en sus piernas; Koneko comía un chocolate mientras los observaba; Kiba se acomodaba el hombro, parte de haberse golpeado cuando esquivó el ataque de su compañero; Akeno soltaba un "Ara ara", provocando que la ex monja se sonrojara, y Rías veía al muchacho con una leve sonrisa.

\- Eres muy bueno en combates a corta distancia, Issē, además que deja su orgullo atrás para evadir, y hasta huir de ser necesario, pero aún me intriga que uses muy poco tu Sacred Gear.

Todas las miradas iban hacia él, sobre todo en la escuela, pues que desde que Asia comenzó vivir con él, las cosas se tornaron tensas. Además, el peón Gremory recibió 2 detenciones por partirle la mano a un alumno.

Había cambiado bastante, ahora, al menos era más fuerte que un alumno normal de instituto. Nadie lo molestaba y ahora se lo conocía como "El sabueso de la Bishōjo", puesto que para hablar con Asia se debía pasar por delante de él.

**(...)**

_\- __Issē__-san, ¿Cuánto falta?_

_La muchacha de cabello rubio caminaba cansada junto al séquito._

_El castaño, que iba detrás de __Rias__, sostenía los portafolios de la rubia y el suyo con una fría mirada._

_\- Estamos a unas cuadras. Tan solo aguanta, Asia__._

_Luego de ser aceptada en el grupo, __Rias__ designó a Asia a vivir con __Issē__, esto provocó sorpresa para sus padres y la del peón_._ Y con ello, el primer día de clases de Asia había llegado..._

_\- Está bien._

_El silencio se mantuvo un poco más de tiempo hasta que __Rias__ habló__, notando que __Sona__ observaba los alrededores, atenta._

_\- Ahí está, Asia. ¿La ves?_

_\- ¡E-ES ENORME!_

_\- Iré primero__..._

_El castaño iba delante, aterrando a muchos por simplemente verse así de aterrador._ _Rias__ y Asia seguían a sus lados mientras que __Akeno__ y __Koneko__ iban detrás, al lado de Kiba._

_[~ Sientes eso, ¿no?_

_~ Si, supongo que mí mirada no será suficiente para espantarlo__._

_Todos seguían discutiendo de por qué __Hyōdō__ seguía al lado de hermosas mujeres, y porque estás estaban junto a él._

_\- ¡__HYŌDŌ__!_

_Un golpe certero fue directo a la palma de su mano.__ De hecho, había tenido que posicionarse mejor para evitar alejarse con este. _

_Su__ fría mirada se posó sobre el agresor, __identificándolo__ como el líder del equipo de fútbol__. Hace tiempo estaba observándolo desde la inclusión de la rubia al grupo, seguramente quería acercarse a ella._

_[~ Sí que sirvió el entrenamiento nocturno y mañanero._

_El enfoque técnico del dragón fue concreto, notando que su condición física mejoró considerablemente._

_~ Y que lo digas.__.._

_\- ¿Qué quieres? Y que sea rápido, tengo examen y no quiero perder tiempo__._

_Estiró los maletines a Asia mientras observaba al adversario. Musculatura dotada, piernas trabajadas, ropa de entrenamiento y un cabello negro que cubría un arete en su oreja izquierda, siendo una cruz lo destacado. _

_La rubia solo lo miraba expectante de lo que haría, mientras que Kiba le hacía soporte__ a su espalda._

_\- ¡BASTARDO ARROGANTE!_

_Otro golpe fácilmente evadido__ al alejarse a un costado. De hecho, él era bastante lento, mucho más que Kiba._

_\- __Buchou__._

_Había solicitado la orden, esperando una respuesta inmediata o estaría en complicaciones. La pelirroja sonrió al identificar la situación._

_\- Solo __nivélalo__._

_El castaño sonrió levemente al oír la respuesta de su Rey__. Ahora si podía divertirse._

_\- ¡Púdrete! ¡No le dejas a nadie acercarse a la chica de atrás tuyo! ¡Maldito sabueso!_

_Dirigió un golpe más intenso con su otra mano, siendo detenido por la otra palma. Al notar que este comenzó a intentar pegar patadas, comenzó a jugar con él, saltando a los costados, haciéndolo girar._

_\- Vaya lentitud. ¿Así es como se vuelve uno el líder del equipo de fútbol?_

_Las risas no pararon de resonar casi al instante, las burlas y evasiones del castaño mantenían regulado el ambiente. Al separarse, notó que este comenzó a tambalear al perder el equilibrio. Un empujón con un dedo terminó __derribándolo__._

_\- ¿Cobrarán la falta?_

_\- __M-Malnacido__._

_Este se levantó y corrió hacia el castaño que sonrió arrogante y lo desvió a un costado, __evadiéndolo__._

_Tras dos repeticiones más, él finalmente pudo empujar al castaño que cayó frente a Asia, empujándola al suelo. La_ _rubia parpadeó, avergonzada, al notar que este estaba sobre ella._

_\- ¡I-Issē-san! ¿E-Estas bien?_

_Este no contestó. Sin notarlo, sus ojos se volvían verdes lentamente._

_\- __¿Ahora sí dejarás de hacerte el "grandioso guardián"?_

_Burla. Issē abrió los ojos, furioso._

_\- __**¡ESTÁS MUERTO!**_

_\- ¡Issei!_

_Rias__ estaba preocupada por lo que ocurriría.__ La voz de su siervo sonó tan furiosa, que le generó un gran pavor._

_\- __**Desgraciado, ¿Así buscas permitirte hablar con la linda Asia?**_

_La mencionada se avergonzó mientras el resto se abrumaba por como el muchacho se alzaba del suelo, cual zombie._

_\- __**Ahora verás por qué no**__** la dejo cerca de tipos como tú...**_

_El atacante se mostró intimidado al ver la__ sonrisa salv__aje que puso en el momento en que posó en sus cuatro articulaciones e hizo usó una promoción __que_ _heló__ a todos._

_[~ ¡COMPAÑERO!_

_El rival estaba aterrado, retrocedió mientras que su grupo salía corriendo delante de él__ al notar que Issē corría hacia ellos, enfurecido._

_Cuando llegó a alcanzar al capitán, lo tomó de la mano, __fracturándosela__, y lo acercó para abrazarlo de la espalda, __alzándolo__ y __tumbándolo__ de una llave que lo dejó inconsciente._

_La escena era asombrosa, el muchacho respirando agitado, mientras __se acomodaba y veía con hostilidad al resto de alumnos... Como un perro con rabia._

_\- __**Si vuelves a acercarte a Asia, como cualquiera de tu equipo, les haré pedazos... ¿Les queda claro?**_

_Entonces, un brutal impacto lo hizo caer. __S__aji__ y Momo lo habían detenido. Claro, él era un demonio, y encima uso una habilidad. Esto era algo grave._

_Tras una llave de brazos en la espalda, Issē comenzó a ser arrastrado como a un reo hacia el consejo de estudiantes. Rías no pudo hacer nada más que verlos, esperando que __Sona__ apareciera y la dirigiera hacia allí._

_..._

_\- Issei Hyōdō, bienvenido. ¿Ahora que has hecho? Oh, cierto. Rompiste las reglas del Inframundo te enfrentaste en una pelea con un estudiante._

_La amistosa y tranquila sonrisa de __Sona__ Sitri, presidenta del centro de estudiantes y demonio, se tornó en un helado gesto de desprecio y molestia. Issē debía admitir que estaba aterrado._

_\- ... Pero no puedo __culparte__ de todo; después de todo, Rías es quien te guía como tú "Rey". Haa..._

_La tercera mujer más guapa de la escuela se sentó en el escritorio tomándose parte de la cabeza con un intenso dolor, sin notar que mostraba sus pantis celestes. Esto obviamente provocó que issē __desviara__ la mirada, tanto que parecía que se fracturó el cuello, solo para no morir por sus manos._

_\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Hyōdō?_

_\- Me dolía el cuello. Quise acomodarlo._

_Entonces, la puerta fue golpeada suavemente. Tras el permiso de __Sona__, Rías y su séquito fueron quienes entraron._

_\- Veo que has estado regañando a mi siervo, Sona._

_\- Mas que tú por lo que veo... Es un dolor de jaqueca incluso si no habla. La gente no vió su habilidad, así que estamos a salvo. Le partió la mano a un jugador de fútbol tan excelente en nuestro equipo, que creo que tendremos que buscar un nuevo capitán..._

_\- Eso obtiene por faltarme el respeto a mí. Incluso si no soy de su curso o año, no hay motivos para hacer todas las cosas que hizo..._

_\- ¡Estabas por matarlo!_

_\- Solo lo dejé inconsciente._

_\- ¡ESTÁ INCONSCIENTE DE LA LLAVE QUE LE HICISTE!_

_\- ¿Nunca vieron algún programa de combates? Seguramente sabrían que está bien._

_\- ¡Bien roto!_

_\- Bueno, acepto que me pasé un poco..._

_\- Hyōdō... Cállate. ¿Hmm? Ya sé que hacer contigo._

_Sona__ Sitri sonrió de una manera perversa al notar que su expresión seguía igual de sería__ pero tenía dejes de nerviosismo._

_\- Me sorprendió la manera en la que defendías a la ex monja, así que, tómalo como una advertencia. Puedes irte__. Luego te notificaremos la amonestación._

**( ... )**

Y así fue como el término con 2 detenciones, sin pausas para comer o algo más, solo meditar o entrenar en el patio, solo, bajo la mirada de los curiosos, Rias, su séquito y la mismísima Sona que deambulaba por los alrededores de vez en cuando. Fueron 2 semanas claramente detalladas que para nada olvidará con facilidad.

Desde entonces, el muchacho se hizo muy popular, tanto como buena y mala manera.

\- Déjenlo dormir, debe estar cansado. Asia-chan... ¿Dónde está su habitación?

La pregunta de Akeno intrigó a todos. ¿Qué pasaba por su extraña cabeza?

\- Arriba. ¿Por qué?

\- Iré a curiosear~.

Todos se sorprendieron, Rias se levantó y la miró seriamente. Esto no estaba bien.

\- Akeno, no. No puedes ir a la habitación de un chico sin su consentimiento.

Entonces, Akeno comenzó a correr escalera arriba, seguida por Koneko y Rías. Todo se tornó en un caos muy rápidamente.

\- Trataré de que no invadan mucho.

Kiba subió con ellas, en un intento de proteger lo que le quedaba de dignidad al castaño.

\- ¿Así que... solos?

Miró al "bello durmiente" y se sonrojó. Se puso nerviosa cuando vio sus labios entreabiertos.

~ ¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡COMO PUEDES SER TAN PECADORA! ¡OH DIOS, SALV-! ¡Ay!

Apretó su cabeza del dolor. Se había olvidado de ese detalle al ser demonio. No podía volver a orar por Dios.

\- Supongo que trataste de hacerlo nuevamente.

Asia lo miró. Este estaba expectante de todo. La veía seriamente, sin reaccionar, raro al estar reposando su cabeza en sus piernas.

\- Lo había olvidado. He, he, he.

Una risa nerviosa se asomó en ella. Quería no tener que decirle las ganas de orar que siempre tenía.

\- Ya veo... ¿Y los demás?

Se puso nerviosa nuevamente. ¿Cómo diablos debía explicarle la situación?

\- ¡AKENO, SAL DE SU HABITACIÓN INMEDIATAMENTE!

Silencio. El pánico circuló por la piel de Issei al oír la voz de su rey. Su habitación había cambiado muchísimo en los últimos días.

\- ¡PROMOCIÓN: FERRARI!

No le importó saltar del sofá al suelo y desaparecer por las escaleras.

Ahí. Frente a él estaban todas tratando de hacer que Akeno saliera de la habitación. Para cuándo lo miraron, este se había encerrado en el baño.

Abrió la ventana y miró a todas partes. Libre. Saltó e invocó sus alas demoniacas para llegar a la habitación. Las guardo y se metió sin estribos.

Ahí estaba Akeno, revisando el armario. Parece que su madre le había contado que él había escondido el porno ahí en el pasado. Suspiró y miró al monitor de su computadora. Sus ojos se llenaron se horror. Ahí, pegado, estaba su deseo. Lo tomó con rapidez y sin pensar en nada más lo comió.

\- Parece que Koneko tenía razón... Oh, Isse'-kun, quería corroborar si los dichos eran ciertos, ¿No te molesta, verdad?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y su fría mirada, cubierta por su sudor. Su lengua tocando el papel plastificado era sumamente asqueroso, puesto que era tóxico consumirlo para los humanos.

\- Hmm, eres veloz. Bueno, me retiro.

Sacó el seguro de la puerta, provocando que las 2 muchachas cayeran al estar apoyadas a ella.

\- Ufu fu fu... Isse'-kun es alguien muy interesante, Buchou.

\- ¡Akeno! Lamento mucho eso, Isse'... ¿¡Issei!?

\- Yo lo vi. Supongo que fuiste al baño, y de ahí a tu habitación con la promoción, ¿No?

Kiba salvando explicaciones desde tiempos inmemoriales. Asintió múltiples veces, dándole la razón.

\- Ah, bueno. Creo que deberíamos retirarnos, te esperamos abajo.

Todos se fueron y cuando cerró con traba, escupió mientras comenzaba a limpiar su lengua.

\- Cómo puede ser que sea tan ridículo...

Estaba en un rincón con un aura depresiva muy grande.

[~ Supongo que es lo que tienes por ser un demonio joven.

Tomó un lápiz, apuntando a su brazo izquierdo.

\- **¿Crees que duela?**

[~ ¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡DETENTE, TE LASTIMARAS, ENFERMO! ¡ENTENDÍ, ENTENDÍ! ¡ME CALLO!

...

Issei iba delante, como siempre, Rias susurraba algo seriamente con su reina y Koneko comparaba las hermosas casas con Asia. Kiba, por su parte, estaba perdido entre las nubes.

Problemas. Todas las miradas dieron sobre Issei y la rubia que aferraba a él, aterrada por las miradas.

Cuando llegaron al salón, la rubia se juntó con un grupo de amigas y el muchacho fue recibido por sus 2 amigos que lo esperaban con novedades. Issei comenzó a alejarse de todo, incluyendo sus amigos, algo que lo marcó considerablemente. Sin embargo, estos no se rendían en tratar de recuperarlo completamente.

Matsuda suspiraba divertido al recordar que ambos se habían olvidado de sus cosas pervertidas solo por enfocarse en el castaño. Motohama acomodó sus lentes soltando unas hojas que Issei había pedido que le consiguiera.

\- Aún no puedo creer que se te ocurrió hacer esto para garantizar la seguridad de Asia.

El calvo esperaba una respuesta, que recibió cuando el muchacho terminó de leer.

\- Sólo quería saber si ese idiota al que le rompí la mano solamente era un tipo normal.

En efecto, nada sobrenatural lo relacionaba con los datos que había leído. Suspiró aliviado para acomodar su cabello hacia atrás y mirar la ventana. Aquel cerezo volvía a dejar al descubierto sus hermosos pétalos rosas, parte del desarrollo que marcó un antes y un después al castaño.

...

\- ¡Estamos de vuelta!

Asia había anunciado el regreso de ambos tras estar entregando folletos de los Gremory.

\- Buen trabajo. Iré a hacer un Té Verde, vuelvo enseguida.

Akeno se retiró a la cocina al instante.

\- ¿Cómo les fue?

Kiba estaba apoyado en la pared con una sonrisa suave.

\- Como siempre. Nada fuera de lugar.

\- Perfecto. Asia, es hora...

Issei enmarcó una ceja. Rias estaba algo distante, ¿Había ocurrido algo antes de llegar? Sacudió su cabeza al notar que Asia tenía un brillo verde muy intenso.

\- Parece que ella también tiene grandes reservas de magia, ¿No?

Todos vieron que la voz del muchacho sonaba un poco más fría, como si se sintiera... Celoso.

\- S-Si, ella es mi Alfil después de todo. ¿Issē? ¿A dónde vas?

\- Volveré en un segundo...

...

~ ... 98, 99...

Asia se había ido a bañar. Su primer contrato había sido un éxito, esto claro bajo la atenta mirada del castaño que, luego de retirarse, había vuelto listo para una guerra. Al final, lograron obligarlo a ir con ropa escolar.

~... 1-114... 1-1-115 ~

Cayó de cara al suelo, el muchacho estaba deprimido, puesto que de todos, aún seguía siendo el más débil e inútil. Se acomodó, acostado y mirando el techo el techo. Debía seguir esforzándose. Asintió convencido y se levantó.

No tardó para que un círculo mágico apareciera sobre su suelo.

\- ¿Pero que dia...

Una imagen se manifestó de este, Rias Gremory estaba frente a él...

\- Issē, hazme el amor. Toma mí virginidad.

Silencio. El frío rostro de Issei se cubrió en un rojo puro al notar que su ama comenzaba a desvestirse. ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS OCURRÍA TAN DE REPENTE!?

\- Eres al único que puedo pedírselo, Kiba no aceptaría, pues es un caballero... ¿Es tu primera vez?

Nada tenía sentido. El muchacho alejó las manos de su ama, que trataba de acercarse a él, y su actitud fría volvió.

\- Rias-sama, ¿Qué sucede? Usted no es así...

Otro círculo. Mismo clan. ¿Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, alguien que conozca al menos y le explique qué ocurre?

Una mujer de cabello plateado apareció, aunque su vestimenta era de... ¿Sirvienta?

\- Sus padres se pondrían muy tristes si decidiera romper el tratado con un esclavo, Rias-sama.

\- Mí virginidad, al igual que mí cuerpo, son míos. Yo elijo a quien dárselos. Y no permitiré que ofendas a mí lindo sirviente, Grayfia.

\- Issē... Hyōdō Issē, el único peón de Rias-sama y también su pieza más débil hasta ahora.

Aún con las faltas de respeto demostradas a su persona, él estiró el brazo para estrecharlo con caballerosidad.

\- Lamento esto, Issē-sama.

\- Tan solo, olvida esto, Issē, ¿Sí?

Ambas se fueron en otro círculo como llegaron, dejando al semidesnudo castaño perdido entre su lamentable excitación y las dudas. Fueron segundos, pero aún no entiende qué diablos acaba de ocurrir.

\- ¡ISSĒ-SAN, YA ESTÁ LIBRE LA DUCHA!

...

Otro día había comenzado, Issē caminaba al lado de Kiba, este último con una mirada seria. Habían sido citados para una charla, por lo que las dudas del castaño se relacionaron con lo de ayer. Aferrada a su brazo se hallaba Asia, que no entendía nada tampoco.

\- No lo noté hasta ahora, pero tenemos compañía

El muchacho asintió ante las palabras del rubio y abrió la puerta con cautela. Koneko, Akeno, Rias y Grayfia. Todas sentadas en un tenso y profundo silencio.

\- Parece que ahora entenderé algo...

Las únicas palabras de Issē fueron las que avergonzaron a Rías e incaron el problema.

Un círculo mágico con distinta apariencia se hizo presente ante todos.

\- ¿Otro clan?

Más dudas se formaban en la mente del castaño que sentía que su cerebro se freía en tan poco tiempo.

\- En efecto, el clan Phoenix.

Kiba y Koneko debían dedicarse a crear enciclopedias del mundo sobrenatural, les saldría muy rentable.

El círculo comenzó a expulsar ardientes flamas, que al desaparecer, permitieron visualizar a un hombre de unos 20 años con la típica pose de "chico malo".

\- Mí querida Rias, he venido a verte.

Issē vió a su ama, estaba furiosa. Parece que no se hallaba en buenas condiciones para recibir al sujeto, o quizás no quería recibirlo.

Su cabeza comenzó a enlazar de repente ante la poca información que tenía de los demonios, en un intento de comprender todo sin necesidad de preguntas.

Los demonios de sangre ya casi existían, por lo tanto, para preservar las grandes fuerzas y los anhelos de poder, debían procrear y unir clanes por medio de matrimonios forzados. Teniendo en cuenta eso, los demonios sobrevivirían al desastre de la guerra civil y sobrenatural.

Kiba le había dado un leve codazo totalmente asustado al suponer tan rápido. Sin notarlo, Issē escupió toda la información que procesó de una manera pulida e ingeniosa.

\- ¡Oye, ¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿No ves que estoy descifrando porque está ese príncipe demonio aquí?!

La voz seca de Issē había dejado de ser susurro cuando el caballo lo molestó. Ni siquiera redujo su mala palabrería y carencia de modales.

\- I-I-Isseē, ¿C-Cómo lo supiste?

Rias estaba totalmente en shock. Ella jamás le hablo de ese tema. De hecho, incluso Grayfia se mostró anonadada por el razonamiento.

\- Es lógico, tras el relato en el que se me ha informado mí situación como parte del Clan Gremory y de mí Rey, Rias Gremory, los clanes se hunden en la miseria por no tener orígenes de sangre pura, que no sé qué cambian en este mundo ni sus valores, pero bueno. Prosigo, para restablecer a los demonios puros, se usa esto de los matrimonios forzados, ¿Me equivoco?

\- Vaya, Rias. Tienes a un esclavo inteligente, que gran logro. ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué, no tienen lengua?

El tipo tocó la pierna de la pelirroja provocando que ese levanté y se aleje de él.

\- No sabía que los pajarracos tenían nobleza, y que esta tuviera un polluelo tan asqueroso...

Inmediatamente, todos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de Issē. Raiser sucumbió a la cólera inmediatamente, rasgando el sofá en donde se enrss

\- ¡MALDITO SIRVIENTE INSOLENTE!

El sujeto se levantó dispuesto a golpear a Issei, que ya estaba listo para defenderse. El enfrentamiento alertó a todos, que temían el desenlace.

\- No permitiré que se le falte el respeto a mí ama, ni mucho menos a mis compañeros.

La bromista situación se tornó seria con el gesto asqueado y frío del castaño. Un sorprendente cambio de actitud que solo hacia que cualquiera se aterrara.

\- Puede que sea un Peón débil, pero puedo asegurarte que te bajaré unos cuantos dientes si llegas a ser mi enemigo.

\- Raiser-sama, ya hablamos sobre las peleas.

\- Si, si. Hazle entender a este Peón quién soy...

\- Issē-sama...

\- Issē. Llámeme Issē.

\- De acuerdo, Issē. Él es Raiser Phoenix, tercer hijo de sangre pura de dicho clan, además del prometido de Rias Ojou-sama. Le pido por fa-.

El sujeto volvió a hablar, pero esta vez, con seriedad... Y haciendo aparecer flamas en la habitación.

\- Rias... Te llevaré al inframundo, incluso si tengo que quemar a tus sirvientes. Luego, tendré a tus siervas en mi cama... Esa rubia en especial.

Grotescamente, la señaló con lujuria; la mencionada se avergonzó con incomodidad.

\- ¡YA ESTUVO BIEN!

Un aura verde se alzó sobre Issē con una repentina intensidad, provocando que mucho viento apareciera apagando varias flamas del Phoenix.

Sus ojos se volvieron verdes totalmente y su Sacred Gear había aparecido. El aura comenzó a cambiar volviendo a Issei completamente rojo provocando que su cabello ondeara por el viento velozmente y solo se pudieran ver sus brillantes ojos.

\- ¡Issē!

Todos estaban impactados con aquel repentino cambio que hizo a varios alejarse del muchacho por el calor emitido sobre él.

\- No hay necesidad de enloquecer ahora mismo, Issē...

\- ¡ESE DESGRACIADO LE FALTÓ EL RESPETO A ASIA! ¡VOY A MATARLO!

\- Raiser-sama, apague sus flamas o yo deberé hacerlo.

El mencionado suspiró, acatando la orden con lo que quedaban de flamas, mientras que Issē perdía lentamente todo su elevado poder sin cambiar su expresión.

\- Si lo ordena la Reina más fuerte, no puedo negarme...

[~ Parece que a pesar de todo, aun así me usarás.

~ Cierra tu hocico.

\- Entonces deberá decidirse con un "Rating Game".

\- Entendido, que así sea.

Raiser sonrió confiado mirando al castaño que no comprendía de que hablaban.

\- Es hora de que las vean...

Un chasquido de dedos provocó que un círculo mágico apareciera y muchas personas aparecieran. 15 sirvientes, medió tablero completo...

La risa de Issē comenzó a aparecer cuando vio que todas eran mujeres. Su risa era seca, como si hubiera encontrado algo muy divertido de tanto tiempo que ni siquiera reía a carcajadas.

\- Un harem, se nota que tu vida es un asco... Tal y cómo fue la mía antes de ser un demonio.

Raiser comenzó a invadir la cavidad oral de 2 de ellas. Asia se avergonzó tanto que se cubrió la cara con las manos. Él lo veía con un tic, como si supiera que era para molestarlo.

\- Pollo frito, ¿Podrías detenerte? Asia se va a desmayar de lo sinvergüenza que eres...

Al oír ese apodo, todos rieron. Todos, salvó el mencionado que enfureció y le hizo un gesto a una pequeña muchacha. Esta asintió para desaparecer con una sonrisa diabólica, el castaño sintió por instinto la situación y también lo hizo.

Con su mano derecha, el muchacho había detenido el palo de la mujer. Mientras que con la otra le había encajado un brutal golpe en la mejilla. Por su parte, el bastón que detuvo le había dado en la mejilla antes de lograr detenerlo. La muchacha saltó hacia atrás y se limpió la mejilla que se había inflamado y sangraba.

\- Vaya, eres rápido. Lástima para tí ya que era la más débil de mi grupo.

\- Lamento desilusionarte, pero recurrí a una promoción para llegar a ella.

\- ¿Hmm? Curioso, ¿Y cuando la pediste?

\- Tengo una falla en mis piezas, siendo yo quien puedo activarlas cuando desee. Aunque no es fácil ya que sirven con palabras claves.

\- Interesante. Veo que eres distinto del resto de esclavos. Será un gusto tenerte como mi sirviente personal al vencerte.

\- Digamos que yo no entró en eso, aún me falta mucho para destacar. Soy un experimento de piezas y un arma para los Gremory, además de un insolente esclavo y el leal perro guardián de Asia.

Todos los Gremorys lo vieron con pena por el poco valor que se tenía, más la rubia se avergonzó por la digna mención que el castaño dió a su querida compañera.

\- Ya veo... En 10 días te quiero perfectamente lista para el combate. Nos vemos la próxima, Rias.

Y sin más, este y su equipo desparecieron en un círculo mágico.

\- Les otorgaré los datos del enfrentamiento luego, Rias-sama. Issē-sama, demás integrantes de la reunión, lamento las faltas de respeto del príncipe. Nos veremos luego.

Tras esta digna disculpa, ella desapareció en un círculo mágico.

\- Voy a ver a Sona-sama. Necesito entrenar.

\- ¡I-Issē-san! ¡Espere!

\- ¡Issē! ¡Espera un segundo!

...

\- ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!

\- Parece que me metí en un tal "Rating Game" contra el clan Phoenix y pienso hacerle frente. Necesito saber todo sobre esto y un lugar para entrenar.

La sala del concejo de estudiantes estaba vacía. Issē, Asia y Rías habían llegado tras la situación acontecida a manos del castaño. Sona, que se hallaba intranquila en el borde de su escritorio, pensaba en cómo poder morirse al ver el estúpido valor que tenía la pieza más débil de su amiga.

\- ¿Estás demente, Hyōdō?

\- Probablemente. He oído esto muchas veces en esta semana.

La de anteojos suspiró y negó con la cabeza, para luego golpear sus cuádriceps dos veces.

\- De acuerdo, Hyōdō. Tienes tú permiso. No sé por qué me sorprenden tus acciones, siempre son problemas.

El castaño no alzó la voz, interfirió o siquiera batalló, solo se retiró de allí tras una reverencia y Asia comenzó a seguirlo tras lo mismo. Rías solo pudo verlos, suspirando agotada.

\- Va, de todos modos, iba a desafiarlo. Issē solo hizo lo que yo tanto tardé...

Sona la observó y negó con la cabeza.

\- Ese chico es un desastre.

\- Je, je. ¿Tú crees?

...

Todas las actividades del club se habían cancelado, Issē se pasó el día entrenando en el patio, detrás del club, gracias al permiso de Sona. Kiba y Koneko lo veían a lo lejos, desde sus respectivos salones, aún sorprendidos por la muestra de fuerza que había tenido con su aura, la cual casi igualaba a la de Akeno, y eso era decir mucho.

...

Issē caminaba con una toalla en mano, cubierto de sudor y un muy notorio agotamiento físico. Tras tanto entrenamiento en el día, su cuerpo finalmente comenzó a reclamar las faltas de descanso y duras exigencias.

Entró al baño y comenzó a descambiarse, con los músculos adoloridos y los ojos irritados del cansancio. Abrió la puerta corrediza, oyendo un repentino sobresalto que lo congeló. Abrió sus ojos, espantado, y su cabeza giró a la izquierda.

Asia se hallaba desnuda, enjabonada y avergonzada por la repentina acción de su compañero.

\- ¡LO SIENTO! ¡DEBIA HABER TOCADO!

Estaba por huir pero su muñeca fue atrapada por ella, que aún cubría su cuerpo, avergonzada.

\- N-No, yo entiendo. Todo el mundo me contó sobre la regla de los baños japoneses...

~ Momento, ¡Momento! ¡MOMENTO! ¡A-ASIA! ¡LO QUE DIRÁS AHORA, PIÉNSALO CON CUIDADO!

\- ... La oportunidad de conocerse mejor, es teniendo un baño juntos.

~ ¡ME LO TEMÍA! ¡ESTO ESTÁ MUY MAL! ¡ESO VA PARA PERSONAS DE MISMO SEXO! ¡MALDICIÓN, CORROMPEN A MI PRECIADA ÁNGEL!

\- Me dijeron que se hace con alguien muy importante para mí. Quiero saber más de Issei-san. Por eso, quiero que tomes un baño conmigo~.

Sangrado nasal de cuarto grado. El castaño juraba que caería inconsciente de la gloria. Esto era el paraíso.

\- ¿E-Está bien que lo haga?

\- S-Sí. Yo quiero conocerte más, Issē-san.

Entonces, valientemente, está se apegó al brazo izquierdo de él, provocando que sangrara nuevamente a un costado de la bañera.

\- Asia-chan. Voy a dejar la toalla aquí~.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, mostrando a la mamá de Issē entrando como si nada para colgar una toalla. Al notar la escena, se congeló en el lugar.

\- H-H-Hola m-mamá...

Gritos escandalosos. Repentinamente, la mujer comenzó a gritar de la emoción y huyó del baño.

\- ¡Cariño! ¡Cariño! ¡Tendremos nietos!

La gota en la nuca cayó en el par, que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación. Esa mujer si que era escandalosa.

\- E-Este... ¡Nos vemos luego, Issē-san!

Y sin más, la joven también huyó con toalla en mano, dejando su cuerpo al esplendor de los ojos avellanas que se irritaron de la gloria.

...

_Montañas. Issei jamás creyó estar tan emocionado con ellas. Portaba 5 mochilas, 2 En los hombros y una en la espalda, todas repletas de piedras. Caminaba ilusionado, aunque solo el brillo de sus ojos lo demostrara. Kiba llevaba la misma cantidad, y Koneko, el triple, está última tapaba la luz solar sobre el par._

\- Ara, ara, Asia-chan. Te ves muy contenta, ¿Ocurrió algo?

\- Ayer tuve la oportunidad de tener más contacto con Issē-san~. Estoy muy feliz~.

Issē, ante las palabras de la pequeña dama, casi sintió que se caía de la repentina confesión. Sin embargo, no negó nada ha que la pequeña rubia sonreía encantadoramente, tanto que su luz comenzaba a quemar a los demonios con su intensidad.

\- En mi defensa, solo diré que nos bañamos juntos... Esperen, eso suena peor que lo que dijo ella.

\- Ara, ara. La juventud se divierte mucho últimamente. Ufu, fu.

\- Senpai pervertido.

\- Lamento eso, Koneko-san...

\- ¡Bien, hemos llegado!

La mansión de la cima finalmente apareció deslumbrando de calma la mente de Issē que se removía impaciente. Esta estaba hecha de madera y pertenecía al Clan Gremory.

Issei fue el primero en bajar las cosas y comenzar a correr por los alrededores. Asia quería ir con él, pero tuvo que conformarse con acomodar su equipaje al saber que este solo estaría entrenando. Rias estaba en el patio trasero, en donde encontró al castaño haciendo flexiones sobre un árbol con las mochilas atadas a sus pies. Por lo que estuvo observándolo un buen rato, intentando comprender su forma de ser.

...

Issei suspiró agotado, otro entrenamiento con Kiba rindió un poco más de los frutos esperados, aunque seguía siendo imposible detenerlo. En el entendimiento con Akeno, él no pudo crear una bola de magia por lo que desistió con la magia, renegado por su fracaso tras 35 intentos. Y por último, la golpiza que sufrió por parte de Koneko fue excepcional pero al menos pudo defenderse de 2 golpes sin usar su Sacred Gear y aguantar unos 17 que le dió por, seguramente, malinterpretar las palabras de Asia en la mañana.

Pasen todos y vean al peón más débil de todos, entradas gratis para quienes puedan soportar más golpes que él.

Ahora todos estaban comiendo, Issei apenas había tocado la comida, y lo que comió, lo disfruto mucho, alabó a Asia por su magnífica capacidad en la cocina y se retiró sin decir nada más.

\- Issē, ¿Por qué no esperas un segundo y vamos a las duchas que hay afuera? Son al aire libre y disfrutaras de una pacífica noche.

El muchacho sonrió levemente por el intento de compañerismo de su ama y saludó con la mano, rechazando la solicitud, para terminar en su habitación. Esta suspiró algo entristecida al ver que sus intentos de interacción eran casi nulos o inútiles.

...

Otro día, otro entrenamiento. En este caso, era mental. Lentamente, Hyōdō Issē desarrollaba su agudiza mental, para comprender ciertas cosas.

\- ¿Quiénes son nuestros mayores enemigos y sus superiores?

\- Dios y sus serafines; Miguel, Rafael, Gabriel y Uriel.

\- Correcto, Issē-sempai.

Koneko soltó el manual, complacida con las respuestas. Él había aprobado.

\- ¿Cuáles son los nombres de los Yondai Maou-samas?

\- Lucifer, Belcebú, Asmodeo y Leviatán.

\- Correcto, Issei-kun.

Kiba hizo lo mismo, salvó que sonreía con su tradicional sonrisa de donjuan que generaba una contractura de cuello en Issē por el odio que le tenía al ser tan "perfecto" físicamente.

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre de los líderes de los "Caídos"?

Asia tenía el libro en sus manos, esperando la respuesta de su compañero. A diferencia del resto apenas sabía lo que leía.

\- Su principal grupo es Grigori. Su líder es Azazel y su mano derecha es Shemhaza. El resto son Armaros, Barakiel, Tamiel, Penemue, Kokabiel y Shariel.

\- I-Increible, Issei-san. Eres asombroso~.

La pequeña se aterró a su brazo izquierdo, permitiéndole a él acariciarle la cabeza con la derecha.

\- Asia, ¿Subiste de peso?

\- ¿Eh?

...

Issē acomodó el libro de la pila que estaba en su derecha de nuevo en el estante. Su rostro tenía impregnado un rotundo cachetazo que Asia le había proporcionado por su descuidada pregunta. Estaba algo enfadada por eso.

\- El último... Por lo visto, realmente puedo concentrarme al leer.

Él temía que al mínimo vuelo de una mosca, se desconcentraría. Sin embargo, todo salió bien y pudo aprende mucho más del mundo sobrenatural. Desplegó las primeras páginas del libro y comenzó a leer. Este hablaba de "Familiares", los ayudantes de los demonios.

Entonces, al voltear repentinamente, vió que su ama se encontraba en el lugar.

\- Vaya, sigues despierto...

La seria mirada se posó sobre ella. Sentía que había hecho algo malo, por lo que cerró el libro lentamente y lo depositó en su lugar, sin dejar de observarla. Ella tuvo una gota en la nuca por eso.

\- Ya me iba a dormir, Rias-sama. Buenas no-.

\- ¡Espera! Quisiera hablar un poco... ¿Podrías compañarme?

...

El par se acomodó en una especie de habitación al aire libre. Tras caminar en el silencio y el viento acogedor, ambos se dispusieron en distintos lugares, conversando.

\- Así que el malnacido es casi inmortal... ¿Quién diría que le declaré la guerra al menos indicado?

\- Lo hiciste para proteger a tus compañeros, yo lo veo muy heroico.

\- Quizás, pero heroico es lo que menos encaja conmigo, Rias-sama. Asia no puede meterse en problemas por mi culpa.

\- ¿La amas?

\- Con locura, Rias-sama. Juré otorgarle un mundo ajeno de peligros y tristeza.

\- Ya veo... Issē, ¿Por qué crees que odio a Raiser?

\- No lo sé, ¿Por ser mujeriego? ¿Un pollo frito? ¿Alguien que solamente vive del orgullo? ¿Es idiota? No me deje el beneficio de la duda, por favor.

Ella rió suavemente, deleitándose del humor sorprendente de su peón que se ocultaba ante un rostro conciente de la desesperación que vivió en su tiempo pasado.

-No. Bueno, en parte. Lo odio por qué me ve como Rias Gremory.

Ella acababa de remarcar el apellido, eso significaba mucho.

\- ¿Le gusta su apellido?

\- Claro que sí. Sin embargo, todos me miran por él, excepto en el mundo humano. Ahí solo soy Rias, y me siento feliz por ello, porque puedo ser yo misma.

Issē asintió en comprensión. Ella solo quería ser alguien más del montón. Anhelaba comprensión, cariño y amor de las partes más humanas posibles.

\- Mí sueño es encontrar a alguien que me ame por ser yo misma. Desgraciadamente, Raiser no encaja ahí en eso. ¿Tú qué piensas?

\- Yo creo que Rias Gremory no es nada comparado a la original. La mujer que me salvó y que seguiré hasta cumplir mis sueños es Rias Gremory. Usted es quien decida ser, y el orgullo de demonio no es algo que deba alterarla o hacerla sentir presionada. Después de todo, el destino dicta que usted es una princesa, no una esclava.

Hablaba cálidamente y acariciaba su cabeza como a una niña. Esta se sonrojó brutalmente ante la demostración de pensamientos del muchacho.

\- Bueno, es demasiado tarde. Buenas noches, Rias-sama... Ah, y lamento mucho mantener mucha distancia de mis compañeros, pero para mí son solo eso. Compañeros.

Besó su mano con elegancia y modales y se dirigió a la mansión. Dejando atrás a una sonrojada y sorprendida "Rey" que tenía más que pensamientos dispersos en la realidad.

...

El gran día apareció, todos estaban sobre un círculo mágico hecho por Grayfia. Sin embargo, de todos, Issē y Koneko eran quienes afianzaban sus puños y calentaban un poco.

El lugar de batalla sería una réplica de la escuela y sería transmitido para todas las familias demoníacas, entre ellos, los Maou.

\- Vuelvo a decirlo, Rias-sama, su familia es increíble. En cuánto ganemos, espero conocer a su hermano.

Tras una charla asignada por los territorios y tesoros de la familia, Issē se mostró cada vez más anonadado en la sorpresa y el orgullo de ser un peón de esta.

Tras un rápido vistazo, el castaño se sorprendió cuando vió a Grayfia sonreír levemente antes de desaparecer.

...

\- Bienvenidos a este "Rating Game". Está vez, el combate será entre Rias Gremory y Raiser Phoenix. Yo, Reina de Sirzechs-sama, seré el árbitro hoy. La base de Rias-sama será en el club del ocultismo. Situada entre el edificio de la vieja escuela. Y la de Raiser-sama será en cuarto del consejo estudiantil. La promoción no es válida hasta llegar a dichas bases enemigas. La partida durará hasta el amanecer. Buena suerte, participantes.

Rias se acomodó y comenzó a trazar sectores en un mapa junto a Akeno.

\- Yutto, trampas en el bosque, trata de detener a todo aquel que lo pise. Akeno, ilusiones, has que vuelva a salvo.

Todos planeaban y organizaban mientras que el castaño veía con intriga. Su corazón sintió una repentina punzada, generando que su respiración se atorara y su corazón Marieta más rápido.

~ ¡No ahora!

\- Ghm... Agh...

\- Issē, acércate.

Sin notar la situación, Rías le pidió a Issē que se acercara. Tras recuperarse, él obedeció y la mano del Rey se posó en su frente.

\- Perfecto. Liberé todo tu poder, así podrás utilizar las 8 piezas de peón sin problema. Tú ya vivías entrenando antes de esto así que espero que les des un gran uso.

...

Todos se separaron. Kiba a la derecha, Koneko e Issei de frente. Estos últimos rumbo al gimnasio para encarar a Riser.

Issē abrió la puerta de una patada, provocando que un peón enemigo volara lejos, puesto que está iba a hacer lo mismo que ellos. Fuera del juego, todo el mundo exclamaba fascinado por tal inicio.

\- Carajo, esto fue muy rapido.

Tras reincorporarse, dos peones más aparecieron al lado de esta. Una torre apareció atrás, notando a Koneko.

\- Buena suerte, Koneko. Despierta, holgazán.

Como si fuese necesario el comentario, el guantelete apareció.

[~ A lo que vamos...

\- ¡VAMOS! ¡CON TODO, DRAGÓN!

[ ¡BOOST!

Nuevamente, aquel fenómeno que ocurrió en el encuentro con Raiser volvió a aparecer sobre Issei, provocando las exclamaciones de asombro de los Maous que se anonadaron por el guantelete y los espectadores por la repentina intensidad del aura.

\- ¡Hora de jugar~!

\- ¡Detengan a ese debilucho! ¡Raiser-sama dijo que es el más débil y fácil de derribar!

Las dos peones que se adentraron al campo encendieron unas motosierras, riendo y jugando con estas.

[ ¡BOOST!

\- ¡Como no! ¡Una desgraciada y dos locas con sierras eléctricas! ¡¿Qué más faltaba?!

El aura roja mostraba unos ojos verdes con expresión aterrada.

[ ¡BOOST!

\- ¡Bien! ¡Esto es suficiente, dragón! ¡Hora de partirles el rostro! ¡Por Asia!

Una roca dió con su nuca. Koneko lo observó con bastante enojo. Si no era enemigo, ella creo que poco le faltaba para considerarlo uno.

\- Sí, sí... También por Rias-sama. Tampoco tienes que ser así, Koneko-san.

Justo cuando estas estaban por atacarlo, este desapareció en un sprint que lamentablemente se podía visualizar por medio de su aura.

\- Una, come concreto.

Una gemela volteó para sentir su cabeza contra el suelo de manera brutal, destrozándolo.

\- Otra, madera.

La otra atacó al muchacho cuando llegó a su lado pero este logró agarrar la hoja partiendola en 2 partes. Con una patada, se la llevó contra un marco de madera que se derrumbó.

\- Y la última, mi pie.

La tercera, usando su bastón como impulso, volvió a hacer el mismo ataque que le hizo en el primer encuentro.

\- ¡NO VOLVERE A CAER EN ESO!

El castaño tomó el bastón a tiempo. Con ella sostenida en este, él comenzó a azotarla contra el suelo, para luego partirle el bastón en la cabeza. Al verla destrozada en el suelo, la mandó contra una pared de una patada violenta.

\- Cero simpatía contigo, bastarda. Deberían aprender algo de sentido común.

Las gemelas se levantaron, dispuestas a golpearlo. Ambas lo rodearon, mientras que la tercera se aproximaba con difícultad.

\- ¿Ahora dejarán de subestimarme?

El aura desapareció. Issei soltó un suspiro, que liberó más vapor que nada, y las miró, irritado, luego a su guantelete.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Y esto?

[~ ¡Compañero, se aproximan!

\- Ya, ya... Entonces, ¡Así!

[~ Compañero, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- ¡No tengo idea! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Hundió las yemas de sus dedos contra el suelo, perforándolo y gritando de dolor en el momento que el guantelete recibió una repentina carga de energía.

[ ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Explosion: Volcano!

\- ¡KONEKO...

La muchacha volteó para sorprenderse al ver a Issei en la situación que estaba.

\- ... SALTA YAAAAA!

No dudó y lo hizo, para terminar agarrándose del ventanal de la pared.

El suelo brilló para que se abriera en la ubicación de cada muchacha. Este tragó aún más el brazo del muchacho, provocando que gritará adolorido. El público mostró un jadeó de sorpresa y dolor por ver que el muchacho estaba en problemas.

Flamas verdes instantáneamente atraparon a las 3 chicas que gritaron, horrorizadas, salvó a la torre que logró evitar el ataque imitando a Koneko. Las tres terminaron cayendo al suelo desnudas, bronceadas e inconscientes, quedando fuera del juego.

[ Raiser-sama: 2 peones descartados ]

\- ¡Agh! ¡Esto duele!

Issei seguía atrapado, por lo que su enemiga aprovechó para derribarlo.

\- ¡Esto es por mis amigas!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién-?

Entonces, de una fuerza bestial, el joven arrancó parte de la tierra con su brazo, golpeando a la contrincante del jalón, mandándola brutalmente fuera del gimnasio, rompiendo el portón en el camino.

Koneko estaba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que vieron sus ojos. Todos los televidentes gritaron de asombro ante el desenlace del enfrentamiento.

\- Emm... ¿Qué ocurr-? ¡AGH!

La punzada volvió, dejando a Issē en el suelo, adolorido por completo y con espasmos. Koneko, saliendo del shock, ayudó a su compañero, sacándolo del área.

Entonces, frente a ambos, la torre se levantó lista para pelear. Koneko soltó a Issē, que se dió contra el suelo, y se tronó los nudillos.

\- Ufu, fu, fu~. Parece que aún podrás aguantar~. ¿Qué te parece esto?

La muchacha se desmoralizó completamente antes de recibir un brutal impacto que la desvaneció del combate. Eso había sido brutal.

[ Raiser-sama: Una torre descartada ]

\- Ara, ara~. Parece que me ilusioné~.

Koneko suspiró, para recibir una explosión que la hizo caer al piso, completamente devastada.

\- ¡K-KONEKO-SAN!

Él apenas podía reaccionar. Su pecho dolía y apenas podía arrastrarse hacia ella. Al voltear hacia el cielo, pudo ver a la reina del rival sobre ellos.

\- Lo siento... Q-Queria ser más útil para Buchou.

La pequeña aferró su mano con la del muchacho, demostrándole que aceptaba su fuerza y le pedía que siguiera.

\- ¡T-Tú no tienes que disculparte, estamos ayudándola. Solo aguanta...

Como si de una explosión de estrellas se tratase, la joven torre desapareció frente al muchacho.

[ Rias-sama: Única torre descartada ]

\- O-Otra pérdida. No pude proteger a Asia, y ahora esto...

Los puños del muchacho se apretaron con ira mientras que su expresión demostraba su estado actual. El pecho ya no le dolía, es más, estaba muy bien...

\- Issē-kun, ve con Kiba. No hagas una locura, guardarla para Raiser.

Akeno se puso frente a él, procurando protegerlo.

\- Descuida, reina eléctrica. Raiser-sama pidió que le dejáramos lo que quedaba de ese muchacho a él~.

\- **Acabala.**

Issē fue conciso. La quería muerta. Acatando la orden de su reina, huyó del lugar a gran velocidad.

...

Un mensaje volvió a oírse tras el anunciado de la pérdida de las tropas de Raiser y la pérdida de Koneko.

[ Raiser-sama: 3 peones descartados ]

\- Si que te luciste, Kiba.

\- Gracias...

Issē lanzó un golpe a su derecha que fue detenido por el rubio. Este mostró una genuina sorpresa por haber tenido que poner fuerza para detenerlo, siendo que hace unos días jamás tuvo que hacerlo.

\- T-Tranquilo, soy yo.

\- La próxima traeré puesto el Sacred Gear, no hagas eso.

Ambos ignoraron lo acontecido y observaron a uno de los caballos del Phoenix que estaba en el área.

\- Kiba, ve por el caballo; yo trataré de entrar en el edificio.

\- Entendido, "Issē-sama".

El muchacho fue de frente mientras que Issei se escabulló. Lamentablemente, su momento sigiloso no duró mucho ya que frente a él aparecieron un alfil y una torre.

\- Genial... Era muy duradero para ser cierto.

Convocó a su Sacred Gear y se preparó, notando que de esta sobresalían pequeños rayos verdes.

[~ Compañero, ten cautela. Sea lo que sea que a ocurrido, ha generado una enorme energía en la Boosted Gear que podría dejarte en coma o matarte.

~ Entendido.

\- Parece que no duraré mucho en esta partida... ¡Pero me desharé de todos ustedes!

\- Isabella, te lo dejo. Jamás enfrentaría a alguien que mi hermano quiere humillar.

La alfil hizo un círculo mágico, aparentemente retirándose. ¿Qué diablos sucedía?

\- ¿S-Se irá? ¿A-Acaso puede hacer eso solo por ese estúpido motivo?

\- Ella sólo observará... Es la hermana de Raiser-sama. Ravel Phoenix después de todo.

\- ¡¿METIÓ A SU HERMANA EN EL HAREM!? ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE ENFERMO ES ESE POLLO FRITO?! ¿¡QUIÉN LE HACE ESO A SU HERMANA!? ¿Acaso tú estás de acuerdo con esta estupidez?

La rubia arqueó una ceja, ¿Acaso la estaba defendiendo? Bueno, de todos modos lo ignoró y se retiró.

\- ¡¿Acaso está jugando con nosotros?! Insultar a mí Rey, y a mis compañeros. Subestimarme... ¡Y encima apuntar a Asia como una de sus perras!

Los rayos repentinamente comenzaron a sobresalir del guantelete, reventando la tierra y generando grietas.

\- **¡NO LO PERDONARÉ! ¡NO HABRÁ MISERICORDIA POR ESTA ESTUPIDEZ! **

El aura volvió pero en esta ocasión tosió una gran cantidad de sangre. El pinchazo de su corazón volvió aún más agudo, pero él no lo sentía.

\- **Pagarán caro esto. Tú, torre del pollito, tú irás primero, luego la otra alfil, el caballo y los 2 peones que quedan. Aparezcan, sé que están esperando detrás de los arbustos.**

Issei desapareció en un sprint violento, derribando a las 2 torres de dos ganchos en los estómagos que las hicieron volar bien lejos, desapareciendo en el trayecto. Para evitar un corte de la espada del caballo, la destrozó con un anormal mordisco, para luego darle un rotundo gancho izquierdo en la mejilla que la hizo comer tierra en el lugar. La alfil había sido fácil, ya que tuvo que solo dar una palmada alta a su mandíbula y un leve toque al pecho, derrumbandola contra el edificio. Tras todo esto, el aura desapareció y la punzada regresó, derrumbandolo contra el suelo en un golpe seco.

...

Abrió los ojos, notando que estaba en una especie de bosque cercano a él Club del Ocultismo. ¿Qué sucedió?

[ El Caballero te dejo aquí. Quedan tú, la alfil y el rey.

\- ¿C-Cómo? ¿Qué ocurrió?

[ Derrotaste a los peones, la torre y el alfil, pero quedaron la reina y el Rey. Quedaste solo. Tu cuerpo es muy resistente.

Se levantó con mucha dificultad, estaba terriblemente adolorido. Los espasmos de la punzada aún seguían en él.

\- ¿Mí comunicador? ¿Dónde...?

[ Estás solo, ¿Qué no has entendido?

Al comprender la posición, se asustó. Todo había sido un fiasco rotundo. Una verdadera lastima.

\- Koneko, Kiba, chicos, yo...

Lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Volvió a su amargura, golpeando el suelo con brutalidad, generando un cráter.

\- Íbamos tan bien... Solo tenía que...

Oyó un suspiro en su mente. Parece que el dragón iba a hablar.

[~ Compañero. Tengo un trato para ti.

~ ¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de trato?

[~ Escucha atentamente. Para tener el poder para matar a Dios, y un poco más de aguante, solo debes entregarme tu brazo izquierdo.

El silencio apareció.

[~ No quiero presionarte pero...

~ Quédatelo. Ahora, ayúdame a llegar a mí base.

[ 3 Horas para finalizar la partida ]

\- Demonios... ¿Estás listo?

[ ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¿Tengo opción? Soy el portador de esta Longinus parlanchina, deberé adaptarme a estar contigo, o de lo contrario, siempre perderé. Si Raiser no siente nada, mi puño draconico lo hará.

El guantelete apareció, aún electrificado, por lo que comenzó a correr.

\- Si deseo proteger a mí familia, amigos y compañeros... Debo hacerme fuerte...

Entonces, de un largo salto, el castaño comenzó catapultarse de un árbol a otro, clavando sus brutales garras en estos.

\- ... Soy el peón más débil de todos, eso es un hecho...

Sus músculos se hincharon repentinamente. Varios árboles comenzaron a ser despedazados y comenzó a correr con todas sus articulaciones, demostrando una brutal capacidad cuadrupeda.

\- ... ¡PERO NO ME DARÉ POR VENCIDO! ¡AUN DEBO CUMPLIR MI PROMESA! ¡DEBO DERRIBAR A ESE MALNACIDO A TODA COSTA! ¡YO SERÉ UN DRAGON! ¡Y HARÉ QUE TODOS ME RESPETEN!

Al finalmente aterrizar frente al club, destrozando el suelo, avanzó.

\- ¡NO NECESITO NADA MAS QUE MI FUERZA!

Tumbó la puerta de una patada, generando que esta se partiera en dos.

\- ¡ASIA! ¡RIAS-SAMA!

\- ¡Santa madr-! ¡Ay! ¡Issē-san! ¡Está bien!

La pequeña rubia no dudó en aparecer detrás de un mueble y lanzarse en brazos del castaño, curandolo de inmediato. Ante la confianza de Asia, la pelirroja también apareció y se unió.

\- Maldición, Issē, creí que te habíamos perdido.

\- No caeré tan fácilmente, Rias-sama. Jamás me rendí cuando trate de rescatar a Asia, no pensaba hacerlo ahora... ¡No hasta que ese malnacido sienta mi ira!

Ambas se sorprendieron por la convicción del muchacho, siendo unos ojos verdes los que lo acompañaron.

\- Issē, tus ojos son verdes...

\- ¿Qu-?

Una explosión los sorprendió, una pared fue destruida, permitiendo a los 2 enemigos restantes entrar. Issē había caído, aturdido por la sorpresa.

\- Vaya, tardaban tanto en aparecer que decidí buscarlos. Ríndete, Rias.

\- ¡JAMÁS!

\- Bueno, ¡Supongo que deberé deshacerme de tu alfil con mis manos primero!

Al tomar el brazo de la pequeña rubia que forcejeaba en contra de su acción, lloroqueando, una enorme aura apareció sobre Issē que presenciaba todo, furioso.

\- No... Suéltala... ¡Suéltala! **¡****SUÉLTALAAAAAAAA****!**

Explosión. El edificio se hizo añicos sobre todos ellos, mandando a todos a volar a los alrededores, desparramandolos por el área que quedaba. Asia estaba inconsciente bajo un par de escombros y Rias mareada en una esquina. Todo era un desastre.

Un enorme brillo rojo apareció frente a la pequeña, tomándola del suelo y llevándola en brazos hacia la pelirroja aturdida.

\- ¿I-Issē...?

Este solo le extendió a la muchacha, por lo que no dudó en tomarla en brazos.

\- **Es hora de la revancha...**

Con ese comentario, el joven se retiró, generando pequeñas flamas por donde pisaba.

~ **Oye, Sekiryuutei, si me ayudas a detenerlo, juro que me volveré el portador que quieras, pero, por favor, ayúdame a romperle la cara.**

[~ Será un placer. Es sorprendente, parece que este poder no es nada normal. De hecho, es algo que pasó en tí. Supongo que deberé echar un vistazo luego... Pero, por ahora.

[ **¡Dragon Booster: Second Revelation!**

El guantelete evolucionó, dándole un aspecto más ligero y detallado. La gema del medio recibió un grabado a su alrededor, sus costados se extendieron, asemejándose a un escudo, y generó una larga hoja que llegaba a un poco más del codo.

\- **Oye, pollo frito, aún tenemos algo pendiente...**

Su voz era grave y tenía toques oscuros, sus ojos verdes tampoco lo favorecían.

\- **¿Sabes algo? No pienso perdonarte el que haya lastimado a Asia por tu estúpida actitud. Te partiré la cara.**

Sus músculos se hincharon nuevamente rompiendo lo que quedaba de camiseta.

\- **Me has subestimado en todo este combate... Esto no lo perdonaré.**

Sus alas de demonio se alzaron para luego desfigurarse en una forma más concisa, con escamas rojas y una especie de tela roja.

\- **¡Te derrotaré a como de lugar! Esto**** es entre tú y yo, ****Raiser****.****.. Pero primero...** **¡ESTO ES POR ****KONEKO**** Y ****AKENO****!** -

Desapareció repentinamente, generando una brutal estela verde que los alcanzó, llegando hasta atrás de ellos. Ambos no llegaron a reaccionar cuando él tomó la cabeza de la reina y comenzó a estrellarla contra el suelo, Raider intentó atacarlo, pero él se alejaba sin parar de azotarla tantas veces hasta que despareció.

\- **Tú sigues...**

Raiser jadeó asustado, pero recobró la compostura y retrocedió en el aire.

\- ¡ESE PODER ES ANORMAL! ¡¿DE DÓNDE OBTUVISTE ESO!?

Disparó una bola de fuego hacia Rías y Asia, por lo que él no dudó en regresar hacia ellas.

\- **Rias-sama...**

La muchacha lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida por su velocidad y apariencia.

\- Kaiju...

\- **...** **Las protegeré, como debió ser desde el principio.**** Es la hora, "Dragón".**

[ **Overboost** ]

Saltó, tan alto cual superhéroe, y recibió de llenó el impacto de la gran bola. Raiser comenzó a reír ante esto, pero poco duro su momento cuando dicha esfera comenzó a ser absorbida por dentro.

[ **¡Birth of Kaiju! ¡Portrait of anger!**

Rápidamente, el aura se impulsó violentamente hacia Raiser, impactando una voraz cantidad de palmadas, que a duras penas podía evadir. Volteó y lo mandó contra una pared del edificio, el cual comenzó a mostrar signos de comenzar a caer.

\- **¿Qué es esto? Me siento genial y ya no me duele el pecho.**

[~ Parece que este poder es algo fuera de mi naturaleza. No puedes usar la armadura, pero parece que si su potencial. Sea lo que sea esto, deberías aprovecharlo al máximo, compañero. ¡Atento! ¡Ahí viene él!

\- ¡Pudrete!

Raiser devolvió con una enorme ráfaga de disparos que Issei evadió sin problemas con su velocidad mientras se aproximaba hacia él.

\- **Hmm.. Quizás...**

[~ ¿Qué piensas, compañero?

~ **Probaré algo con esta aura.**

Copiando la pose de su oponente, Issei comenzó a cargar energía de la aura sobre sí, generando una enorme cantidad sobre sus antebrazos.

\- **"Dragón", lo tuyo...**

[ ¡Dragon Gaulling!

Comenzó a disparar un aura roja, de la misma forma que el rubio. Sin embargo, la enorme falta de precisión le permitió evadir todo. Sangre salía de su boca en enormes cantidades, estaba en problemas.

\- **M-Maldición...**

_Cayó contra el suelo en un golpe seco. Siendo recibido por Asia y __Rias__ que no dudaron en tratarlo inmediatamente. Tras__ la sanación que sostenía, estaba por levantarse pero fue tomado del cuello al instante._

\- ¡Vamos a dar un paseo, malnacido peón!

\- ¡ISSĒ-SAN!

\- ¡ISSĒ!

Alcanzando una enorme altura, el par finalmente llegó a alcanzar el amanecer, un bello paisaje de una victoria táctica resaltante.

\- Perderé contra un estúpido dragón, pero menos tendré el placer de matarlo.

Raiser estaba por quemarlo con una bola de fuego cuando Issē comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

\- **¿Enserio crees que me matarás? Raiser, esto no generará tu victoria... Solo la mía.**

[ ¡Brutal Impact: Dragon Impulse!

No llegó a contestar cuando un brutal impacto dió contra el estómago del Phoenix, ocasionando que ambos comenzarán a caer del cansancio. Sin embargo, Issē no quedó atrás y sintió como si su ira se refrescara nuevamente.

¡Lo tenía ahí! ¡Frente a él! ¡Debía demolerlo! ¡Debía derribarlo! ¡Debía ganarle como había prometido!

Repentinamente, los rayos que tenía la Boosted Gear antes aparecieron en los brazos del castaño, desgarrando su piel y carne, demostrando un trayecto de energía verde brillante.

\- **¡HEY, RAISER! ¡ASIA ME CONTÓ QUE LOS PHOENIX CAEN SOLO DESMORALIZADOS O POR UN DAÑO DEVASTADOR! ¡¿CIERTO?!**

El mencionado se mostró horrorizado por la primera plana que tenía del muchacho, siendo sus brazos listos para reventarlo lo que lo hacían chillar, espantado.

\- **¡¿SIENTES ESO?! ¡ESO ES MIEDO! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ME TRATASTE DE INFUNDIR ANTES DE EMPEZAR ESTA ESTUPIDEZ!**

_Hizo aparecer sus alas totalmente modificadas y se impulsó al frente._

\- **¡ESTE ES EL FINAL, MALDITO ****BASTARDOOOOOOO****!**

Sin compasión alguna, el joven comenzó a arremeter lo contra el suelo en una brutal sesión de puñetazos repetidos a una velocidad anormal, estampandolo en una gruta cada vez más grande.

Entonces, tras tanta destrucción que levantó una estela de humo enorme, finalmente se oyó...

[ Raiser-sama: Jaque mate ]

Rías seguía sorprendida, y Asia no podía evitar sentir que su corazón explotaba de emoción, por lo que no dudó en acudir hacia su compañero para ver si se hallaba herido.

[ Felicidades. La victoria es para Rias Gremory ]

\- G-Gané...

Rías salió del shock en el instante en el que vió a Issē ser arrastrado y curado por Asia mientras que sostenía una sonrisa de victoria.

\- Yo, el peón más débil de todos, vencí a Raiser...

Lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos sobre sus ensangrentados brazos. Había ganado. Había vencido como había prometido. Todo se había acabado. Lentamente, se levantó mientras sus ojos se volvían verdes y sus brazos remarcaban esas grietas en la piel nuevamente.

Alzó ambos brazos al aire, empuñó los puños y brazos, listo para otra pelea, y entonces, finalmente lo hizo...

\- **¡****GAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRJJJJJJ****!**

Un rugido. Un voraz, bestial y gigantesco rugido se oyó en el area, causado por su propia garganta y largado desde lo más profundo de su alma.

El poder finalmente desapareció, provocando que la sangre volviera a salir de los brazos y se derrumbara de cara al suelo.

Si algo pudo afirmar en el momento antes de desmayarse es que el pecho y el corazón jamás volverían a dolerle... Eso era seguro.

...

[ Despierta ]

Una bella voz femenina despertó al joven castaño que no comprendía que ocurría a su alrededor al estar flotando en oscuro lugar sin nadie a su alrededor.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

[ Estás en mi usurpado hogar. Tú eres quién he estado soñando todo este tiempo... Tú eres mi estrella roja]

\- ¿Eh? Lo siento mucho pero yo no entiendo nada.

[ Aún es temprano. Algún día podremos vernos y finalmente estaremos juntos ]

\- E-Espera, ¿Qué dices?

[ Despierta, Rey mío. Despierta... ]

...

Issē abrió los ojos, notando que estaba en una especie de camilla. Las cortinas cubrían todo el lugar y solo podía ver sombras. Se miró los brazos, notando que estaban completamente vendados y con sangre fresca encima.

~ Supongo que se me pasó la mano. Oye, "Dragón", ¿Qué ocurrió?

Su seriedad estaba intacta. Tal parece que había vuelto todo a la normalidad.

[~ Buenos días, compañero. Han pasado muchas cosas que ni creerías. Lo primero que debes saber es que he estado investigando tu cuerpo, y no creerás lo que descubrí.

~ Ya, escupelo, me preocupas...

[~ Tienes una incontrolable cantidad de ira dentro de tu corazón, ahora con una enorme desviación hacia tus brazos.

~ Explícate.

[~ Ni yo puedo explicarlo. Parece que tú corazón comenzó a crear una enorme energía a causa de tu sensación de debilidad, fracaso e ira. Es como si generarás una bomba a raíz de una enorme cantidad de emociones negativas.

~ ¿Y eso es bueno o...?

[~ Mira, esto jamás ocurrió con alguno de mis portadores, así que no sé qué significa.

~ Genial... ¿Qué más? ¿Dónde me encuentro?

[~ Te encuentras en el Inframundo. Bienvenido, por cierto. Estás en el mejor hospital de este lugar.

~ ¿Hospital? ¿Tan mal me fue?

[~ Las heridas de tus brazos no sanan con la Sacred Gear de la rubia o las gotas de Phoenix que usaron en tí. La situación fue grave y fuiste trasladado de urgencia a él territorio del clan Sitri. Llevas desmayado dos semanas. Esa chica, Asia, se durmió otra vez haciendo de guardia a tu lado...

\- ¡¿Está aquí?!

[~ ¡Guarda silencio, hay más pacientes! Además, lleva varios días sin dormir por intentar curarte. Déjala descansar.

\- Oh. Cierto... ¿Hay algo más? No puedo mover mis brazos.

[~ Sí, puedo destrabarlos si me esperas un segundo. He tenido que desactivar la función motriz de estos cuando los médicos intentaron certificar la gravedad de la situación. Por cierto, tu cerebro es de dragón, tuve que reclamarlo para salvarte. Lamento eso.

\- Genial... Menos humanidad para Issē. Entonces esperaré...

El silencio apareció mientras pequeños espasmos comenzaron a aparecer en sus brazos además de la sensación de calambre en estos.

~ Oye, "Dragón". ¿Cómo te llamas?

[~ Que portador tan despistado, te lo dije varias veces...

~ Antes no me importaba, ahora creo que es importante saberlo si vamos a ser compañeros.

[~ Me parece bien. Ddraig. Ddraig Gogh. El Dragón Emperador Rojo Galés...

~ Ya veo... Yo soy Hyōdō Issē. "Isē" para los amigos, aún que Asia no me llama así y mis amigos no lo usan, je, je...

[~ Lo recordaré. No olvidaría los nombres de los pocos portadores que pudieron comunicarse conmigo.

~ ¿Hmm? ¿Pocos? ¿Acaso nunca pudiste hablar con todos?

[~ Muchos, como tú, me han visto como un arma para distintos fines. Desde que fui encerrado en esto, comencé a ser utilizado como un objeto de preciado valor y poder. Una máquina de capacidad destructiva abrumadora...

~ Oh... ¿Y no quieres ser libre?

[~ ¿Libre? ¿Hablas de sacarme en esta cosa? Ja, ja, ja... Olvídalo, chico. Dios destruyó mi cuerpo al meterme en esto, por lo que no hay salida para mí de este lugar. Y en caso de intentarlo, solo el dios bíblico sabría cómo hacerlo.

~ Entonces tengo un objetivo nuevo. Cuando derrote a Dios, le obligaré a que te libere de esta cosa, y entonces, finalmente, seremos libres de este mundo...

[~ ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡En caso de que eso ocurra, yo me volvería tu más fiel seguidor, compañero!

~ ¡No prometas cosas que luego no cumplas, lagartija!

[~ Ya, ya... Listo, brazos útiles.

Entonces, los brazos del muchacho finalmente pudieron movilizarse. Al retirarse las vendas, pudo ver como las profundas grietas que tuvo en la piel ya solo eran horribles cicatrices en sus brazos. Al tocarlas, no sentía dolor, pero sabía que solo era fina piel que tenía mucha sangre detrás.

\- Creo que voy a usar vendas un muy buen tiempo...

Al correr las cortinas de la derecha, pudo ver a Asia durmiendo en una silla, esta tenía un traje de enfermera, que hizo que la nariz del muchacho sangrara de la sorpresa, y un bello rostro angelical que siempre tuvo.

\- Sigue igual de hermosa incluso cuando duerme. ¿No lo crees, Ddraig?

[- Está babeando. Su aliento apesta y parece que las ojeras no le quedan bien, compañero.

\- Detalles. Creo que debería subirla aqu-.

Entonces, la cortina de la izquierda se abrió repentinamente, mostrando a Rias completamente anonadada. El muchacho intentaba alzar a la rubia, pero solo lograba parecer a un abusador sexual.

\- ¡¿R-Rias-sama?! ¡H-H-Hola! ¡N-No sabía que estaba aquí!

\- Tonto...

\- ¿Eh?

[- ¿Eh?

La pelirroja lo abrazó, pegando su rostro a sus pechos, generando que el muchacho se sintiera en el paraíso_._ Al ser ascendido el abrazo al hombro, se sorprendió de ver a Koneko que le sonreía levemente con un pequeño sonrojo mientras tenía su atuendo escolar y su portafolios. Kiba levantaba el pulgar con positivismo, con las mismas pintas. Akeno lo veía sonrojada, con una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿E-Eh? ¿I-Issē-san...?

El muchacho finalmente se separó encarando a la rubia. Está lloriqueaba y sollozaba con tan solo verlo.

\- Hola, Asia. Oí que has estado ayudándome tras mi estado, por lo que-.

Beso. Un rotundo beso en los labios lo detuvo. La pequeña muchacha no dudó en demostrar cómo se encontraba ahora mismo con el simple tacto de los labios de su amado.

\- ¡Te amo, Issē-san! ¡Me alegra mucho que estés bien!

\- ¡Oye, Asia! ¡Eso no es justo!

\- Ajdjxjfkebslfoaflriaxzad...

La muchacha lo abrazó, estrujándolo con emoción y felicidad. No le importaba nada más que haberle dicho a su amado lo que siempre quiso contarle.

\- Issē... Tus brazos...

El muchacho abrazó a la rubia y observó a su ama con convicción.

\- Valía la pena, completamente. Hice esto porque no podía permitirme que Asia sufriera de esta manera... Ella no.

\- Sabes que no podemos remover esas cicatrices, ¿Verdad?

Subió su mano al mentón, comenzó a pensar hasta que se rindió.

\- Supongo que deberé ponerme en campaña con un plan para adaptarme desde ahora.

\- Estás demente...

\- Soy EL demente. Es un hecho. Iré contra todo para poder derrocar a todo aquel que se me cruce en medio del camino.

\- Tomó apunte de eso, joven Sekiryuutei.

\- ¡Oni-sama!

El resto de los demonios se inclinó, dejando a Issē y a Asia completamente intrigados.

\- ¡Ya comprendo! ¡Asia, él es el actual Lucifer de el Inframundo! ¡AH! ¡UN MAOU!

Ante el ataque de pánico, Issē intentó levantarse, para luego notar su desnudez. Para suerte de Asia, el muchacho llegó a dejarle en su esplendor su trasero, avergonzándola terriblemente.

\- No te preocupes por eso, vencedor del Rating Game. Me alegra saber que te encuentras mejor, ya que la batalla había sido dura por lo que había visto.

\- S-Sí... Si que lo fue.

\- Comprendo. Ya que has padecido un gran enfrentamiento, yo y los demás maous creemos que sería justo que recibieras una compensación por tu sacrificio físico en el enfrentamiento. ¿Qué deseas, joven? ¿Poder, dinero, mujeres? Puedes darte la libertad de pedir lo que quieras.

El muchacho parpadeó, anonadado. Miró hacia atrás, esperando que Asia lo ayudara, pero esta solo sonrió, intrigada.

\- ¿Es a mí?

\- Sí, es para tí, joven Sekiryuutei.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa?

\- Cualquiera que se nos permita.

\- Entonces... Protección para mis padres. Les imploro que ellos puedan vivir una vida a salvo y lejos de los problemas sobrenaturales. ¡Por favor! ¡Ese es mi deseo!

Todos sonrieron al verlo hacer una reverencia como más pudo por su pedido.

\- Hmm... Es un deseo que sin problemas podremos concederte. Espero que estes contento con esto.

\- ¡Estoy más que feliz! ¡Muchas gracias!

\- Ja, ja, ja. Está bien, joven. Has hecho por proteger a mi hermana, así que esto también es una forma de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por la familia Gremory. Yo soy quien debería agradecerte, joven Se-.

\- Issē, majestad. Issē está bien. Ese es mi nombre, así que no me molestaría que me llame así... Es que no me siento cómodo con lo de "Dragón Emperador", ¿Sabe?

\- Ja, ja... De acuerdo, será así entonces.

\- Oh, Oni-sama. Ya que gané el juego, tengo una petición que Oto-san no podrá ignorar.

El Lucifer arqueó una ceja, ¿Que pediría su hermana a su padre?

\- A partir de hoy, comenzaré a vivir con mí sirviente, Hyōdō Issē.

_Todos claramente no pudieron evitar gritar al sorprenderse del pedido de la muchacha._

_La vida del joven demonio sería tan solo el inicio de una aventura llena de sangre, sudor y lágrimas para formar la leyenda de __Hyōdō__ Issē, el rey de los monstruos._


	3. King Kaiju: Poder contra Deseo

_\- Vivimos una gran aventura..._

_\- ¡NO CIERRES LOS OJOS! ¡TE LO RUEGO!_

_\- ¿Sabes? Jamás supe si realmente me __valorabas__. Antes de partir, ¿Podrías decirme que fui para ti?_

_\- ¡UN HERMANO! ¡MI FAMILIA! ¡POR ESO NO PUEDES MORIR!_

_\- Ya veo... Me alegra mucho saberlo. Sigue creciendo. Eres sorprendente y nadie te parará... Cuídalas, __ámalas__... Y sobre todo... Sigue viviendo y sé feliz... Eres único y nadie jamás debe dudarlo... Me enorgullece decir que el futuro de todos está a salvo en tus manos... Sé un héroe... __Draig__..._

_El noble dragón había fallecido__. _

T-T

**[ Despierta, Rey mío ]**

Sus ojos se abrieron al oír el quejido de molestia de una armónica y dulce voz femenina. Volteó a la derecha, sintiendo como un reflejo desaparecía al notar que su rostro estaba depositado en el abdomen de una mujer, causando que su cuello se alejara un poco para poder reconocer la portadora de aquel cabello color sangre que lo envolvía generándole nervios y dudas.

Rias Gremory, su ama, estaba acostada a su lado, apretándolo en un abrazo.

Su sonrojo hizo una aparición instantánea al notar que está estaba desnuda. Suspiró. Estaba atrapado por sus piernas y brazos.

[~ Buenos días, compañero... Aunque creo que se adelantaron a ello.

Bufó molesto al sentir que el dragón dentro de su cabeza comenzaba a reír. En un ágil movimiento, cambió lugares con la almohada, logrando levantarse exitosamente.

\- Issē-san, ya casi es la hora del entrenamiento matutino.

\- Voy enseguida, Asia-san. Tengo un pequeño problema aquí.

La puerta se abrió de una violenta patada proporcionada por Asia que se hartó se la misma situación que vivan todos los días. El joven volteó lentamente con un rostro nervioso y tenso.

\- H-Hola, Asia. Buchou volvió a hacerlo... Iré a comer, nos vemos allí.

La frialdad del muchacho claramente era algo que no podía evitarse. Sin embargo, era ridículo verlo tratando de evitar un tema de esa manera.

...

\- Buen provecho~.

Todos estaban comiendo, aunque cierto castaño sentía que estaba, literalmente, en medio de una pelea mortal. Ya habían pasado varias semanas tras el incidente de Raiser. Issē había sido dado de alta del hospital y comenzó a trabajar más duro en su servicio como demonio para pagar su deuda con el Clan Gremory, quienes se encargaron de los gastos de su recuperación.

A pesar de todo lo que le pidieron para que lo ignorara, el simplemente siguió insistiendo. Era irremediable.

La aclamada princesa de la ruina carmesí, se hallaba cocinando huevos fritos y tocino. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de los padres del castaño, quienes claramente trataban de dar la mejor imagen de su demoníaco y amargado hijo. A su lado, cierta rubia ardía de ira abrazándole el brazo, generando algo de agotamiento en el muchacho.

**( ... )**

_\- No me gusta que alguien me dijera que no puedo hacer esto por ser una princesa. Quiero hacer hasta lo que un noble considera impropio__._

**( ... )**

Sonrió levemente al recordar que ella le había dicho esto cuando él estaba limpiando su cuarto hace unos días atrás. Tiempo en el que comenzó a vivir en su casa. La ex monja lo pellizcó, molesta por su gesto repentino hacia la femenina ya adulta.

Asia no quedaba atrás, ambas trabajaban de la misma manera. Lo que comenzó a levantar las sospechas del peón sobre cierta rivalidad.

\- Ah, me olvidé decir que los demás están viniendo.

Issē soltó el tenedor, intrigado. Sus sesiones de sus habilidades con "Ira", puesto que él aún no sabía como obtuvo toda esa energía, permitía que consiguiera una especie de fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana a costo de grandes y profundas grietas en su cuerpo que ya alcanzaron ambos brazos. Ante todo esto, se podía notar que su brazo vendado, algo tonificado, comenzaba a temblar levemente ante lo dicho por su ama.

\- ¿Q-Qué?

\- Estoy pensando en hacer las reuniones poco importantes del grupo aquí. Debían limpiar el club con...

Se perdió en media explicación. Sabía que mentía, puesto que ella usaba un familiar para limpiar el club, pero temía de algo abrumador.

Su vista se dirigió a su madre, quién parecía calmada... Quizás demasiado. Tragó profundamente. Sentía que su dignidad pendía de un hilo.

...

\- ... Y esta foto es de la primaria~.

\- Prescolar. Maldición, hasta olvidas los detalles. Tuve que vestir de Tarzán por una obra.

Su hijo estaba avergonzado. Todos, incluyendo Kiba, veían su álbum de fotos de la infancia, encontrando cosas comprometedoras, y hasta muy vergonzosas.

\- ¡Y AQUÍ ESTA DESNUDO~!

\- ¡ESO NO!

Tomó el álbum con gran destreza y no tardó en salir corriendo como alma ante la muerte.

\- ¡ISSĒ/SAN/SEMPAI!

Inmediatamente todos fueron tras de él, son notar que este fue tan inteligente de quedarse quieto detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

Este observó a los lados, en búsqueda de un lugar donde ocultar el álbum. Notó a su padre leyendo el periódico en el sofá y acercó a él.

\- ¡Pá, tienes que ayu-!

\- ¡Ahí lo tienen!

\- ¿Eh...?

Y entonces, una armada de mujeres se abalanzó sobre él.

...

Suspiró amargado. Tras la traición de Kiba y su padre. Issei continuó en la masiva vergüenza. Estaba sentado al lado del caballo, sin notar que todas las muchachas del club del ocultismo veían sus fotos con sonrojos considerables.

\- Hey, Issē, ¿Recuerdas esto?

Miró donde su compañero indicó para sorprenderse. Era una vieja foto en donde él y un amigo compartían un momento pacífico cerca de una enorme espada azúl.

\- Lo lamento, pero no, era muy pequeño en ese tiempo. Su padre era dueño de esa espada, y yo compartía una amistad con él en el tiempo que iba a la iglesia.

\- Vaya, quién diría que tú estuviste cerca de una espada sagrada.

\- ¿Eh?

El castaño no creía lo que su compañero le dijo. En un breve síntesis, él descubrió una enorme situación.

...

Tras la humillante situación, todos se dirigieron a la escuela para practicar Baseball. El torneo de pelotas. Un evento importante en la escuela para todos los clubes estaba acercándose, claramente, el club del ocultismo estaba ligado a esto, lo que forzaba a observar a Issē por su amplia predisposición.

\- ¡ASIA! ¡Si no puedes atraparla, entonces persíguela!

La energía de Rías era única. Desde la victoria por parte de Issē, la pelirroja sintió su orgullo dañado, sobre todo por no ser útil al 100%.

Todos notaron a Issē. Este testeaba el aire con el bate golpeando con gran velocidad, además de posarse cual perro y testear la tierra con sus pies y manos desnudas. Parecía un perro real.

Kiba era el siguiente. Rías lanzó la bola... Pero este jamás la atrapó, al contrario, está lo golpeó a él.

El castaño lo miró, sorprendido. Se suponía que Kiba era el más rápido de todos los presentes. Sabía que la culpa de todo era de la espada de esa foto que había visto. Suspiró. Era su compañero, no podía permitir que fuera ineficiente en el grupo.

\- Isse'-kun~.

El sonrojado muchacho pegó un alto y lejano salto hacia atrás tras impulsarse con sus manos y pies. Al caer en tierra firme, pudo notar que la reina se hallaba agachada y sorprendida por su escapada.

\- ¡A-A-Akeno-san!

\- Ara, ara, ¿Sabías que Buchou comenzó a leer libros de amor al igual que Asia?

Parecía avergonzada. Todo ser humano podía entender que ellas 2 no eran las únicas en hacerlo. Dicha reina y una torre estornudaron de repente por el pensamiento del relator.

Issē era lento, va, no solo en el ámbito corporal, si no en el racional. Por lo tanto no entendía el por qué lo hacían. Para cuando iba a consultar por qué, gritos comenzaron a oírse. Volteó para entender que eran de curiosos. Mucha gente estaba mirándolos. Suspiró. Todos venían por el grupo.

Atrapó la pelota que iba dirigida a él sin siquiera mirarla.

[~ Buena atrapada.

~ Gracias, trato de mejorar mis reflejos.

Volteó y vió a Koneko haciendo gestos de que la lanzará.

Su ceja se alzó. Miró la pelota y se preparó. Dió un paso al frente y flexiono su cuerpo. Su brazo se remarcó entre las vendas, marcando repentinamente los rayos verdes dentro de su brazo de repente, y lanzó la pelota a gran velocidad.

Koneko la atrapó sin problemas, pero nadie notó que una gran cortina de viento se levantó detrás de ella. La pequeña le sonrió levemente y levantó su pulgar. Entendió el mensaje. Estaba mejorando.

...

El muchacho caminaba por el pasillo con su almuerzo en mano, se dirigía hacia el club detrás de Asia, pero esta se pegó a su brazo izquierdo, contenta; Kiba algo lejos a su derecha, cargando una tensa sonrisa. Koneko los vió mientras cerraba su dosier y comenzó a seguirlos. Akeno y Rias hablaban con algunas muchachas de grado menor, pero al ver a Issei se fueron con su almuerzo, no sin antes despedirse, flechando a muchos hombres. Todos iban detrás del castaño, este se preparaba para salir hasta que vio a sus amigos en una esquina con rostros cargados de ira.

Él había obtenido fama tras el conocimiento de que formó parte de un misterioso incidente en el que salvó la vida de Rias, arriesgando sus brazos que ahora eran sensibles y requerían cuidados constantes.

Todo era una gran mentira, pero fue suficiente para generarle una reputación y desviar la atención de la gente ante las vendas que usaba el muchacho.

**( ... )**

_\- ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Tengo que hacer un anuncio! Se me ha notificado recientemente que ha habido un acontecimiento horrible en el Club del Ocultismo. En una exploración de investigación, Hyōdō Issē fue herido, por lo que sus brazos pueden verse diferentes y las clases pueden ser interrumpidas para que esté haciendo un mantenimiento de estos. Espero que tengan sumo respeto con su compañero. ¡Puedes pasar!_

_Entonces, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Asia, preocupada, y a Issē, serio y con los brazos vendados. Todos soltaron un jadeó de sorpresa y distintos murmullos al respecto._

_Al final, el mundo entero lo terminó ignorando a los dos días. La rutina no cambió incluso con sus brazos vendados. Curiosamente, se estaba ganando el interés de varios clubes que querían saber su eficacia en ciertas áreas._

**( ... )**

\- Hey, Bestia Salvaje, cuidado con lo que te dijimos...

Asintió pero con un tic. Sus amigos le habían advertido sobre los rumores que se levantaron sobre él, tanto de violar a las mujeres del club, como a Kiba. Claramente ellos fueron quienes lo difundieron, pero realmente le divertía ver qué al menos ellos querían verlo sonreír.

Amigos. Ellos sí que eran sus grandes amigos, aunque le hicieran la vida imposible, él jamás olvidaría su amistad.

\- ¡ASIA, ISSEI DEBE DARTE DE COMER!

Juraba que casi se cae de la vergonzosa declaración de Aika Kiryuu, la mejor amiga de Asia. Todos veían a la rubia y a él. ¿En serio? Las mujeres lo veían sonrojadas y los hombres furiosos. Suspiró. No notaba las miradas de envidia dirigidas a Asia.

\- ¿¡FUNCIONÓ LO DEL BAÑARSE JUNTOS!?

El rostro del castaño se tiñó de rojo vivo ante esa declaración. ¡Ahí estaba la responsable de esa mala información!

\- ¡CUATROJOS DEPRAVADA! ¡¿O SEA QUE TÚ LE DIJISTE ESO A ASIA?!

\- Parece que si funcionó, tu rostro se funde en lava~.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO VES QUE ASIA CONFUNDE LAS COSAS, CASI ME LA-!

Cerró la boca justo cuando estaba por declarar algo que se le iba de las manos.

\- ¡PERO LO DISFRUTASTE! ¿No?

Iba a decir algo, pero se calló al instante, provocando gritos por todas partes. Se arrodilló derrotado. Juraba que Aika tenía un cartel de "Victoria" mientras abrazaba a Asia como trofeo.

Akeno seguía sorprendida y sonrojada. Koneko estaba furiosa, aunque su seriedad no lo marcara. Rias mostraba una calma muy extraña...

\- Issē, ¿Qué es eso de bañarse juntos?

El mencionado volteó lentamente mientras el terror recorría su ser. 3 mujeres furiosas, un hecho imposible de explicar y 4 golpes mortales.

Tragó profundo, tomó su almuerzo e hizo lo que todo hombre haría en esa situación. Corrió. Corrió como si no hubiera mañana, y aún más rápido al oír los gritos de sus compañeras, furiosas.

Comenzó a respirar, exhausto. Estaba bajo la sombra de aquél cerezo que abrió sus ojos. Lo miró, sorprendido, ¿Quién diría que terminaría a su lado?

\- Parece que te debo mucho...

Miró las canillas y la manguera que se hallaban cerca. Las conectó, y comenzó a regar el árbol. Si tenía en cuenta que el consejo lo podía amonestar por esto, no lo hubiera hecho...

\- ¿Hyōdō-kun?

Volteó para encontrarse con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Sona observaba todo, intrigada.

\- Vaya mí suerte... Si va a castigarme, solo hágalo, pero este árbol está sediento.

La seriedad de sus palabras hizo estremecer a la mencionada. Por primera vez, la actitud de él le recordaba a ella.

\- N-No lo haré, solo que me sorprendí al verte hacerlo. Hace tiempo que no haces mantenimiento escolar por castigos-.

\- Si no tiene nada más para comentar, Buchou viene de camino. Si pregunta por mí, estoy aquí.

El muchacho continuó su labor a los costados, dejándose notar por todo el mundo. Cuando terminó, acarició el roble suavemente y se fue.

...

Saji y el muchacho se hallaban bajo el cerezo, respirando relajados y meditando. Todo el grupo los veía mientras seguían discutiendo sobre temas triviales. Kiba se hubiera unido de no ser porque estaría atrayendo a las damas.

\- Rias, ¿Estás segura?

\- Tu no lo conoces como yo, pero él hizo tantas cosas en muy poco tiempo que me sorprendió completamente. Tanto la victoria contra Raiser, como el rescate de Asia, todas las protagonizó él, nadie más se preocuparía por los demás, sabiendo que puede morir en el intento. Eso es una cualidad que me enamoró, así que no me queda otra cosa que seguir tratando de conquistarlo.

Sona sólo miró al castaño, este respiraba relajado, ajeno a todo lo referente a su alrededor, libre de conflictos. Él era un muchacho rebelde, transformado por ser un demonio. Saji se había llevado bien con él en tan solo un segundo que se conocieron y conversaron... Esto antes de ser amenazado de muerte si se acercaba a Asia.

Se sorprendió cuando llegó a oir a cierta muchacha que se acercaba con una manguera.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Cuida-!

La muchacha río divertida mientras soltaba un chorro de agua sobre los hombres, mojándolos completamente.

\- ¡QUE DIABLOS! ¡Esa loca me acaba de bañar!

Aika comenzó a huir mientras se burlaba en la cara de los peones.

\- ¡CUIDADO!

El castaño gritó cuando notó que estaba por caerse al pisar mal en la bajada. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto por la tontería y apretó su puño, ganando la promoción de "Ferrari", para desaparecer a gran velocidad. Derrapó contra el suelo, atrapando a la muchacha en el momento que caía.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Me salvaste?

Miró al muchacho, este estaba respirando agitado mientras sentía su espalda arder por el derrape. Ella se levantó, permitiendo que pudiera arrodillarse.

\- Eres importante para Asia, eres importante para mí... Por más que te odie.

Se sonrojó al ver que este le cedía una leve sonrisa burlesca.

\- ¡Pero qué dices, Hyōdō!

_Comenzó a golpearle la espalda mientras reía__; este chillaba de dolor ante su accionar._

\- ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE!

\- Bueno. Suerte con secarte eso.

La de anteojos comenzó a correr, sonrojada, dejando a un castaño adolorido.

\- ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡MI ESPALDAAAAA!

\- ¡ISSEI/SEMPAI/SAN/KUN!

El grito de 4 mujeres preocupadas lo hizo levantarse con lentitud.

\- ¡ESTOY BIEN! ¡Solo me lastimé un poco!

Suspiró al notar la mirada analítica de Sona. Claramente recibiría un castigo por lo que hizo.

\- Rías, voy a estar esperando el torneo. Descuida, Issei-kun, dejaré pasar esto. Sí que tienes un gran valor como demonio...

Todas se sonrojaron, intrigando al castaño que no se mostró realmente cómodo con eso.

\- ¡Eso no va a permitirme vivir con tranquilidad, ¿Sabes?!

La muchacha ignoró el comentario y se retiró con su séquito, ignorando al muchacho.

\- Ay, como la odio... ¿Y bien, Rias-sama? ¿Cuál es nuestro primer partido?

La pregunta del adolorido enmarcó una sonrisa aterradora en su ama que le quebrantó el alma por dentro.

\- Quemados...

Esto daba muy mala espina.

...

Issē estaba preparado para el enfrentamiento que llegarían a tener en segundos. Él estiraba sus huesos y músculos para poder empezar. Tenía puesta una banda con el logo del club, cosa que todos vieron con mucho orgullo, puesto que las había hecho él.

\- Me encanta, Issē-sempai.

Sonrió levemente hacia su amiga, sonrojándola y haciéndola sonreír. Ella había comenzado a caerle bien desde el incidente de Raiser, pues se sintió culpable por todo y estuvo ayudándolo todo el tiempo de revisión que se hacía a sí mismo para testear su cuerpo, siendo de gran ayuda.

\- Me alegra oírlo, Koneko. Por cierto, quiero que me llames Isē.

La pequeña desvío su vista con una sonrisa. Esto generó la rabia iracunda en cierta peliroja que tenía prohibido llamarlo así, como también Akeno y Kiba. Para compensar su enojo, pisó su pie derecho con fuerza.

\- ¡DUELEEE!

...

La partida había comenzado con un grupo un tanto irritado por la actitud de Issē con Asia. Estos intentaron atacarlo directamente a él, por lo que todos veían los movimientos del castaño evadiendo pelotas sin problemas.

Lanzó la bola directo al rostro de uno. Eliminado.

Rías y los demás sólo veían sorprendidos, parece que ellos no iban a recibir pelotazos por su reputación escolar, a excepción del castaño que libraba una batalla entr personas. 5, si contamos al anterior.

\- ¡Toma esto, Hyō-! ¿Eh...?

Justo cuando saltó frente la red para golpear la pelota, Issē estaba unos centímetros más alto, con un rostro frío y un ojo bien abierto, brillando de ira, teniendo la bola en su mano cargada de fuerza.

4\. El joven cayó destrozado del pelotazo que recibió en el rostro.

\- **¡Asia, pásamela!**

La pequeña apenas la recibió la lanzó al aire, permitiendo al castaño saltar bien alto, dándole un golpe con el balón en el pecho a uno de los atacantes. Tras la sorpresa, otro cayó de la misma manera.

2\. Los jugadores restantes estaban aterrados ante la estela de ira y aura que podían presenciar sobre el "Sabueso de la Bishoujo" que sostenía la pelota entre sus manos con fuerza. Este no tendría compasión contra ellos. No les perdonaría ni la vida.

0\. Estos corrieron, aterrados, abandonando el campo de juego.

\- Y eso que solo estaba calentando...

Issē sonrió de una manera perturbadora hacia el equipo rival que tenía estimado hacerle lo mismo cuando jugaran. Quizás deberían tener por sus vidas antes de siquiera intentarlo.

...

\- ¡KIBA!

Tras jugar con más de 4 equipos, apalizando brutalmente a todos, tocó con el equipo de Sona, siendo Saji quién notó una brecha en el rubio bishounen.

Issē trató de avisarle, pero al notarlo petrificado como en las prácticas, se lanzó en su rescate. Al moverlo hacia atrás, la pelota llegó al suelo y se levantó con un gran impulso hacia la entrepierna del castaño, golpeando devastadoramente sus testículos.

Los ojos del castaño abrieron enormemente irritados, al grado de desprenderse. Cayó arrodillado mientras respiraba como podía, en un intento de no desatar un horrible alarido de dolor.

\- ¡GAAAAAAAH!

Un horrible y devastador rugido resonó repentinamente, así como los rayos de energía de los brazos y ojos de Issē se iluminaron brutalmente. Los pocos presentes comenzaron a sentir unas enormes vibraciones en el área. Koneko repentinamente sostuvo su cabeza, adolorida, y comenzó a gritar.

Cuando todo finalmente paró, los brazos de Issē comenzaron a sangrar bajo sus vendas y sostuvo su entrepierna, completamente adolorido, lagrimeando entre pulsaciones y balbuceos. Comenzó a gritar como toda persona normal, demostrando que sea lo que sea que ocurrió finalmente se detuvo.

Todos estaban anonadados por lo acontecido. Koneko fue ayudada por Asia para poder relajarse. Sin embargo, no logró nada con Issē que apenas estaba consciente del dolor.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso...?

La pelirroja ignoró a su amiga, acudiendo en auxilio del muchacho, que ya se hallaba inconsciente.

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso, Rias?!

\- ¡No lo sé! Yo... Yo no lo sé...

Todos observaron al joven castaño, siendo que algunos ayudaban para curar sus brazos que no paraban de sangrar. Quizás, solo quizás, él escondía un poder sin igual.

...

Tormenta. Una brutal tormenta azotaba la ciudad de Kuō luego de una tarde inesperada. Sorprendente, el mundo entero se había estremecido ante el rugido de Issē, no había parte del mundo a la que no había llegado y eso fue algo que sorprendió a todos.

Ahora, todos estaban en una situación tensa. Saji, Asia y Koneko estaban ayudando en la recuperación de Issē en la enfermería de la escuela, siendo que el resto de su séquito y el de Sona estaban en el Club del Ocultismo. Los pocos que lograron ver a Issē desatando su poder, lo olvidaron en tan poco tiempo con los ojos de Sona y Rias.

Entonces, repentinamente, Kiba recibió un golpe en la mejilla derecha a manos de su ama por la falta de atención en el partido, en un intento de retomar la normalidad de la situación. El grupo de Sona quedó congelado ante esto, incapaz de creer lo que presenciaron.

\- Si esto pasaba en un combate, sabes que pondrías en peligro las vidas de tus compañeros, ¿Verdad?

\- Si, Rias-sama.

\- ¿Pasaron de regañarme a regalar a otros?

Todos voltearon viendo a Issē con manchas de sangre en todas sus vendas. Tenía una expresión de dolor abrasiva y estaba siendo ayudado por Asia y Koneko a caminar.

\- S-Se ha usado mucho alcohol de las reservas de la enfermería... Creí que me moriría otra vez.

El joven se dejó caer en el sofá, donde no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio por tan rotunda situación. Al abrir los ojos, notó todas las miradas sobre él.

\- ¿Hmm? Estoy mejor, solo me duelen un poco los brazos porque Koneko y Asia me los bañaron en alcohol etílico. Por estar inconsciente, no sentí-.

\- Issē-kun. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

\- ¡C-Claro que sí, Sona-sama!

\- ¿Sabes que ocurrió? O sea, ¿Recuerdas algo antes de desmayarte?

El muchacho alzó un brazo, cortando algunas vendas en el movimiento y provocando que algunas partes volvieran a sangrar, para posarlo en su barbilla. Al saber que responder, lo ascendió y se apuntó con el pulgar, generando que todo volviera a sangrar, mientras sonreía.

\- Recibí un golpe en mis testículos y me desmayé. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Ningún hombre pudo evitar soltar una carcajada repentinamente por el comentario tan "sutil" que soltó. Las mujeres se incomodaron por su poca fineza.

\- Ay, por todos los dioses... Hyōdō, ¿No recuerdas haber gritado o algo por el estilo?

\- ¿Hmm? No. ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo grave?

\- ¡Issē! ¡Grita!

\- ¿E-Eh? ¿Rias-sama?

\- ¡GRITA!

Koneko y Asia se cubrieron los ojos, mientras que Akeno se acercaba aún más a Rias, atenta por si ocurría algo. Sona, al notarlo, prefirió alejar a su grupo del muchacho.

\- D-De acuerdo. ¡AAAAAAAH!

\- ¡Con todas tus fuerzas!

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

No había forma, el muchacho lo hacía pero nada se asemejaba a lo acontecido antes.

\- Suficiente, Issē.

\- E-Entendido... ¿Pueden decirme qué rayos ocurre?

Sona se aproximó al televisor viejo del lugar y lo encendió. Repentinamente, mostró una pareja teniendo relaciones sexuales intensamente en la cama. Al notar que era un canal de películas pornográficas, lo cambió rápidamente, sin parar de tocar el botón, avergonzada.

Las miradas avergonzadas y penosas fueron rápidamente al castaño, que no tardó en defenderse al notar un porcentaje de hostilidad.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡No me vean a mí, yo no miro porno desde la televisión! ¡La transmiten a la medianoche, ni en sueños esperaría tanto!

Ante tal revelación, la apariencia del muchacho se deterioró aún más. El muy idiota debía aprender a como defenderse verbalmente. Saji se volcó en el suelo de la risa por esto.

Entonces, ante la situación, el acusado notó que Kiba se había ido, puesto que ya no se hallaba en el área.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Dónde está Kiba?

Rías suspiró, agotada por la situación con su caballo. Al sentarse, se masajeó la cien, sabiendo que había que contar algunas cosas.

\- Ya se fue, Issē. Siéntate, debes saber esto. Hace mucho tiempo atrás, la iglesia tuvo un proyecto con el objetivo de crear portadores para la sagrada espada Excalibur...

\- ¡¿La espada del Rey Arturo existe?!

\- Si. No solo eso, Kiba fue forzado al ser un huérfano a entrar en el proyecto junto a varios niños más...

La mirada de Issē se entrecerró, notando unas palabras muy obvias que debería de usar su ama.

\- ¿Lo lograron?

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa por la gran observación del castaño. Su peón estaba mejorando mucho como demonio.

\- No, Issē, no lo lograron. Tras esto, acabaron con todos los niños... Excepto con Kiba, que sobrevivió y llegó a mí. Yo lo salvé de que su vida acabara en una tragedia. Sin embargo, parece que desde que vió esa fotografía, su odio por las espadas sagradas volvió a latir brutalmente.

~ Parece que deberemos pisotear a la iglesia primero si queremos llegar a Dios, Ddraig. Deberíamos ayudar a Kiba a vengarse si eso nos favorece.

El dragón no contestó, pero una extraña sensación le hizo entender que sonreía.

[~ Llevamos sociabilizando unos días y ya sé qué clase de portador tengo... Déjame decirte que eres de los más curiosos e interesantes.

~ ¿Eso es un halago?

[~ Quizás.

Sonrió levemente. Debía admitir que ese dragón era bastante entretenido cuando quería.

\- ¡Ya está! ¡Mirá lo que has hecho, Hyōdō!

En un televisor se mostraban distintos estruendos acontecidos con un rugido monstruoso que se había oído en todo el mundo. El joven no pudo evitar quedar atónito ante esto.

\- ¿Qué rayos...? Rias-sama, ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Tras el golpe, Issē-sempai soltó un rugido monstruoso. Me lastimó las orejas.

Ella golpeó al muchacho, dejándolo derribado en el suelo. Este se sobó y se levantó, furioso.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Además, ¿Qué orejas tienes tú?

Ella solo desvió la vista, ignorándolo por completo. Esto devastó su alma y espíritu.

\- Bueno, Sona. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo pasar. Issē no generó ninguna perturbación. Esto pasó en el combate de Raiser, por lo que Oni-sama ya debe saber de quién se trata esto.

\- ¡E-Espera un segundo! ¡¿Esto pasó antes?!

\- A mí no me dolió esa vez... Pero no me sentí cómoda.

El muchacho volvió a ser enterrado en el piso de un golpe de la pequeña loli de cabello blanco.

\- De acuerdo, Rias. No diré nada... Por ahora.

\- Ya que todo se arregló; ¡Vámonos a casa, Issē-san! ¡Tenemos que cuidarle las heridas y debe bañarse!

\- ¡O-Oye, Asia! ¡Puedo caminar solo!

...

[~ Emm... ¿Buenos días?

~ Si dices algo más, me corto el brazo.

Issei estaba al lado de 2 mujeres. Su ama, Rías Gremory, y su protegida, Asia Argento.

[~ ¿Cuándo entrenaras?

~ ¡NO LO SE! ¡JAMAS, por más virgen que suene, JAMAS ESTUVE CON 2 MUJERES EN LA MISMA CAMA!

[~ Supongo que esperaré...

~ ¿Ddraig? ¡DRAGÓN HOLGAZÁN, DESPIERTA!

Suspiró. Estaba solo en esta situación. Sin embargo, tenía razón, debía entrenar cuanto antes, o sino, ese dragón blanco lo atacaría por sorpresa. Irónico sonaba si tenemos en cuenta que la gran guerra entre las 3 facciones se erradicó gracias a la gran alianza que se hizo para detener a dos ineptos dragones que peleaban sin saber el motivo. Y claramente, Issei estaba metido en todo. Le preocupaba la situación de sus padres en todo esto, nada más que ellos eran tan importante para él.

La promesa del Lucifer se cumplió sin falta alguna, pues volvió el barrio de Issē un recinto privado con seguridad de punta... Incluso le aseguró que no vinieran ladrones o hasta terroristas, que bondadoso era.

**( ... )**

_[~ Eres raro, pero no anormal. Un dragón demoníaco con características humanas, fuerza cada vez mayor, al igual que su fortaleza que sigue rompiendo las barreras de la debilidad__._

**( ... )**

Las palabras de Draig seguían marcándolo. Todo lo que dijo era verdad. Y al parecer, él estaba destinado a la mismísima muerte en una batalla sin final.

~ Supongo que deberé ser el que cambie todo eso... Al fin y al cabo, el raro soy yo.

Raiser y Raynere fueron los primeros, Dios era el siguiente.

...

\- ¡C-C-CARAJO!

Los contenidos susurros de Issei, sumado a sus pisotones y transpiración indicaban que estaba sufriendo por los poderes de dragón que se había adueñado de su brazo y cerebro.

[~ Ellas dos son las únicas que pueden ayudarte, así que...

~ ¡Nada! ¡No iré por Akeno y Rías para que succionen mí mano!

[~ ¿Quieres un brazo deforme en plena clase?

\- ¡SENSEI! ¡DEBO IR A CAMBIARME LAS VENDAS!

\- E-Eh, claro Hyōdō. Puedes ir.

El muchacho comenzó a correr. Era tarde para tomar una salida difícil, su brazo comenzó a agrandarse y a enrojecer.

\- ¡M-MALDICIÓN!

Corrió escaleras arriba. Ahí estaban los salones de los cursos mayores. Golpeó la puerta, notando que la gema del guante comenzaba a notarse sobre la mano.

\- ¿Adelante?

La puerta se abrió permitiendo ver al muchacho. Que por mejor físico que tenga, denotaba palidez.

\- N-Necesito LA ayudA d-d-de Rias-SEMPAI p-p-para f-f-f... ¡Necesito su ayuda para curar mis brazos!

Rías, Akeno y Sona no podían creer que el muchacho se encontrará en dicho estado, aunque las primeras dos sabían de qué se trataba. Solo se asomaba medio cuerpo, por qué su brazo estaba a su lado, que se hallaba pegado a la pared.

\- ¿Gremory-kun? ¿Es muy importante? Creí que una compañera de tu curso se encargaba de eso.

\- ¡No puede!

El maestro dio un paso atrás al ver que los ojos del muchacho se afiliaron, como los de un reptil, fue un segundo, pero esperaba que fuese producto erróneo de su mente.

\- Yo iré, Sensei. Debieron haberle notificado que nosotros, los del Club del Ocultismo, estamos encargados de su tratamiento. Además, él es mi deber como segunda al mando en el club y sobre mí Kouhai. Descuide, pediré lo hecho en la clase.

Akeno se levantó y comenzó a caminar haciendo que el muchacho se alejara con rapidez. Se sorprendió mucho al ver el estado del castaño.

\- A-Ayuda, Akeno-san.

El guantelete sobresalía del brazo. Era horroroso, puesto que estaba compuesto de carne y músculos, a excepción de la gema.

...

El castaño tragó profundo. Había activado el guantelete para bajar los efectos del mismo. Se hallaba semidesnudo, sentado sobre un pentagrama. Frente a él, Akeno reía divertida al notar cierta reacción física en él.

\- Mano.

No dudó en obedecer. Sus ojos no se despegaban del pecho desnudo de la reina que se cubría en la bata transparente que tenía puesta.

~ La madre que lo parió.

[~ Y que lo digas...

Comenzó el ritual. Lamidas ruidosas y algo eróticas eran las que la muchacha producía al succionar la magia del guantelete que comenzaba desaparecer poco a poco.

Comenzó a respirar agitado mientras trataba de mantener bajo algo que seguramente no debía ascender...

\- Ara, ara, Issē-kun~. Con esas reacciones, te ganaste más servicios~.

Se sonrojó terriblemente y comenzó a arrastrar su trasero rápidamente hasta llegar a una pared, alejándose algo intimidado, ¿Qué clase de acoso sexual era este?

\- Que tierno es que mí Kouhai sea un cobarde en esto~.

La muchacha se subió sobre sus piernas, inmovilizándolo. Sostuvo su trasero sobre los muslos del joven, que apenas estaba seguro de que estos estaban expuestos.

\- Sabes, me interesaría conocer más sobre ti~.

Esta lo abrazó, provocando que las pulsaciones del muchacho se fueran al carajo. No podía alejarla ni por un poco se consciencia.

\- Y-Y-Y-Yo...

\- Te había observado en el combate. Como derrotaste a Raiser y protegiste a Asia y a Rias.

\- ¿E-Enserio?

\- Si. Realmente querría tocarte, pero no se puede todo si Rias te tiene bajo mira~.

\- ¿Q-Qué?

\- ¿Quieres probar cosas conmigo~?

Solo respondió a voltear ante una explosión de sangre por parte de su nariz.

\- Supongo que Asia va delante de mí... Pero no por mucho~.

Sentía que caería inconsciente si seguía ahí... Hasta que la puerta se abrió.

El castaño volteó rápidamente, notando que Asia, Koneko y Rias estaban presentes.

\- Ara, ara, pensé que estaba haciéndolo bien~.

Aprovechando el incidente, y en lo que Akeno se arrodilló a su lado, comenzó a correr, provocando que la toalla que tenía en la cintura terminará en el suelo, permitiendo visualizar a cierto compañero totalmente reanimado. Se encerró en una habitación, y tras unos minutos se oyó que vidrio se rompía...

Las 4 se asomaron por la puerta principal para comprobar que Issei, totalmente cubierto por la ropa, había huído, corriendo, casi tropezando más de una vez.

...

[~ ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡PRINCESO!

~ ¡QUE TE CALLES, PEDAZO DE BASURA! ¡No pensaba morir ahí!

[~ Y pensar que antes eras un desesperado que anhelaba estas cosas.

~ Bueno, eso se debe a que estado ocupado para soñar en cosas eróticas por culpa de cierto "compañerito" que tengo ahora.

[~ Me alegra que te enfoques en algo, pero no olvides que tú libido es infinito al ser un demonio. Deberás descargar tu tensión algún día.

~ Gracias por la clase de biología, "Sensei".

Todo se detuvo cuando abrió los ojos enormemente. Asia y él notaron que la entrada del barrio estaba destruida.

\- N-No puede ser. Es broma. ¡¿Burlaron las defensas?!

Al entrar, ambos notaron unos numerosos guardias derribados. Era una masacre sin cadáveres. Corrió hacia su casa inmediatamente y abrió la puerta, buscando a madre en la sala de estar.

\- ¡¿Mamá?!

\- Oh, Issei. Bienvenido, ¿Sucedió algo?

Su madre estaba junto a 2 sacerdotisas. Ambas eran hermosas, pero sabía que eran peligrosas.

\- Hola, Issē-kun~. Ha pasado tiempo.

Despertó de sus pensamientos y miró a la castaña. Ambas sonreían misteriosamente, demostrando que comprendían lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado, "sacerdotisa"?

Dio una mirada al álbum de su madre y lo comprobó, estaban viendo la foto de cuando Issē estaba con la espada y el chico. Miró devuelta a la sacerdotisa y se impactó.

No era "él", era "ella".

\- ¿¡S-S-SHIDOU!? Vaya, quién diría que una hermosura como tú se hallaba disfrazada en un "niño". Lamento mucho confundirte todo este tiempo...

La castaña se sorprendió pero sonrió levemente, con algo de obviedad. Sip. Ambos sabían que eran rivales por decreto.

\- Bueno... Debemos irnos, señora Hyōdō. Un gusto~.

\- Oh, seguro. Iré a guardar esto. Pasen a visitar cuando quieran~.

Detenida. La mano del castaño detuvo a la castaña, demostrando que quería explicaciones.

\- **Ustedes...**

\- Ellos nos impidieron entrar pacíficamente.

La azabache contestó sosteniendo su espada, lista para enfrentarlo.

\- **Este territorio no es suyo...**

El muchacho demostraba una ira iracunda. Si no había estallado aún, seguramente lo haría.

\- Venimos en son de paz, Issē. Hablaremos luego con las dirigentes de este lugar, solo queríamos saludar.

Entonces, el joven suspiró, expulsando una gran cantidad de vapor, y la soltó.

\- Debieron empezar así.

Él las dejó ir, notando que todo seguía igual de devastado. Debería pedirle al Maou mejoras, porque esto había sido un rotundo fracaso.

[~ Eso estuvo cerca...

~ Después hablamos.

El joven finalmente cayó al suelo, desmayado del susto.

...

Issē despertó. No se hallaba en su casa, si no en el club. Notó que las cosas iban terriblemente, ya que incluso Sona estaba allí.

Rías estaba abrazándolo de la cabeza, sin dejar su sería expresión de lado; Koneko y Asia sostenían su mano preocupadas, respondió acariciando sus cabezas, tranquilizandolas, y Akeno dejaba que reposará sus piernas sobre ella, con una sonrisa algo erótica.

\- Vaya, ¿Quién diría que eres un demonio muy querido aquí, Issē-kun?

Irina y la azabache estaban frente a ellos, tomando té y mirando al muchacho. Este se tronó el cuello y notó que sus vendas, con marcas de costras húmedas, se estaban saliendo. Suspiró y comenzó a alejarse, retirándoselas.

\- Soy el portador del guantelete del Sekiryuutei. No me sorprende que los demonios me tomen con tanto valor. Seré el arma que quieran hasta que alcance mis sueños.

El comentario incomodó a Rias y a Sona, puesto que dejaba mal parados a los demonios. Sin embargo, logró buena apariencia ante las intrusas, por lo que no dijeron nada.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Te ocurrió algo en los brazos?

\- Nada importante, Shidō. Hubo una pelea y fuí con todas mis fuerzas. Estas son las consecuencias.

Extendió los brazos hacia ellas mostrándoles las horribles marcas en sus brazos.

\- Santo Cielo...

\- Es una atrocidad digna de un monstruo.

\- Gracias. Si me disculpan, me volveré a vendar.

\- Iremos directo al grano, demonios. Recientemente se robaron las espadas sagradas que componen a Excalibur.

La azabache tenía su temperamento y paciencia, eh.

\- ¿Componen? ¿Acaso la original ya no existe?

El muchacho se echó alcohol, sobre las heridas, sosteniéndose para no desmayarse del dolor. Todos se incomodaron por la repentina escena acontecida en la oscuridad. Asia, Saji y Koneko se acercaron en su ayuda, pero él los detuvo con un pequeño gesto con la mano.

\- Se rompió en la guerra y se dividió en 7 partes. La de mí compañera es una. La mía también.

\- Ahora comprendo con que facilidad pudieron reducir la seguridad de mi barrio a cenizas. No me parecía extraño teniendo en cuenta que seguramente ambas contienen mucha experiencia en el manejo de armas blancas.

\- Inteligente observación, demonio. Que interesante es tu siervo, Gremory. Xenovia.

El muchacho apretó las vendas repentinamente y salió de la oscuridad en perfectas condiciones.

\- Hyōdō Issei. Peón de 8 piezas, portador de la Longinus del dragón Rojo... También conocido como el peón más débil de todos.

\- ¿Quiénes lo robaron? Han de ser muy poderosos si tienen los fragmentos de un arma legendaria que seguramente estaba resguardada.

Rias enfocó su duda inmediatamente, en un intento de aligerar todo.

\- Los Grigori. El responsable es Kobakiel.

Todos se sorprendieron por el comentario de la castaña. Necesitaban ayuda, era lógico pedirle a la dueña de la zona que los ayudará...

\- Vinimos a decirles que no interfieran en el combate con ellos.

El silencio pareció, generando una tensión en el ambiente.

\- Piensan que forjaremos una alianza con los caídos para nuestra ventaja...

Sona resaltó su fría expresión ante su rápida deducción.

Rayos. Todos vieron que los brazos de Issē se iluminaron brutalmente ante la violenta energía que brotaba en ellos de nuevo.

\- **Morir por Dios, el ser menos digno para respetar...**

Las miró, enfurecido. Estás se levantaron, listas para defenderse ante los signos de hostilidad que representaba.

\- ¡Hyōdō, no!

\- Issē...

\- **No haré nada. Solo me enojé porque las acciones de la iglesia siempre fueron así. Me parece ridículo que dos mujeres deban morir en vano en territorio de demonios por una ridícula espada rota que se halla a manos de un Cadre.**

\- Issē-san...

\- Issē-sempai...

Ambas se aproximaron, siendo que la rubia comenzó a tratar de curarlo, sin éxito.

\- ¿Eres tú? ¿La bruja? Increíble. ¿Quién diría que terminarías aquí? -

La vista del castaño se afiló brutalmente hacia la azabache. Ya no estaba enojado, estaba enfurecido.

\- ¡Issē!

\- **Oe... Ella no**** es una bruja, es mi amiga. Ella fue una monja que fue abandonada por el cielo y la tierra, terminando al lado de los caídos y siendo usada por estos. Intenté rescatarla sin que perdiera su humanidad, pero fue demasiado tarde, por lo que mi ama tuvo que ****reencarnarla****. Y a pesar de ser demonio, ella no para de pensar en Dios. Fue aislada por culpa de la iglesia, y ahora tiene muchos amigos... Eso que dices es una aberración. Cuida tu lengua, sacerdotisa, o te la cortaré.**

\- Pues eso se busca por haber ayudado a un demonio. Lamentablemente es llamada así, no hay nada que hacer ante eso... Pero puedes redimirte tocando mí espada.

Xenovia hablaba seriamente. Cosa que no le agradaba para nada al castaño.

\- ¡Hyōdō-kun! ¡No hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas!

Él ignoró a Sona y soltó un gruñido repentino hacia la azabache.

\- **Aléjate de ella o juro que habrán problemas...**

\- Ella es una bruja. No merecía ser llamada Doncella Santa nunca, menos ahora que noto que es totalmente distinto a lo que se necesita para serlo. Solo el amor de Dios las mantiene a salvo.

Río sarcásticamente, mientras los rayos de energía de sus brazos se extendían lentamente por sus hombros y cuello, generando muchas más grietas.

\- **¡Dios no ha hecho una mierda por nada ni nadie! ¡¿Si tan importantes son esas espadas por qué no va y las ayuda?! Se los advierto. Tocan a Asia, o alguno de mis compañeros, y se volverán mis enemigos...**

\- ¿Qué tanto puede hacer un peón en su territorio contra una experimentada sacerdotisa con una Excalibur?

\- ¡ISSĒ!

\- **¡SUFICIENTE!**

El techo del club voló por los aires, brutalmente. Todos se sorprendieron ante esto, pero entonces, el joven se lanzó hacia ellas. Las espadas se blandieron ágilmente y lo atacaron, pero no llegaron a alcanzarlo, permitiendo que se acercara lo suficiente.

Su zapato y la ropa que sostenía sus piernas desaparecieron en cenizas, mostrando a estas repletas de grietas brotando de energía. Hizo un giro rápido por abajo de estas, haciéndolas caer completamente desorientadas. Se levantó rápidamente, exhalando una gran cantidad de vapor desde su nariz, irritado de la ira que tenía.

\- **Lárguense****... No nos ****uniremos**** a los caídos, así que váyanse con sus pensamientos raciales y no vuelvan.**

Sus ojos brillaban de energía al completo, sorprendiendo a todos. Las 2 sacerdotisas se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hasta la salida, sin bajar la guardia ante él.

\- Supongo que te subestimamos. Se que será una gran batalla... Espero poder verla. Él ha despertado hace rato, pero tiene una gran capacidad.

Xenovia se mostraba algo interesada por algo en específico. Parece que él entendía a que, por lo que no dudó en contestar.

\- Antes que el Blanco me enfrente, cumpliré mis sueños. Me encargaré de ello...

Las mujeres se fueron dejando al muchacho, suspirando.

\- Acepto todo castigo que se me aplique por amenazarlas... Pero, por favor, atiendanme.

Su ira se redujo completamente, generando una explosión de sangre violenta sobre todas las partes afectadas de su cuerpo

Finalmente, el joven se desplomó contra el suelo, desangrándose. Logrando oír el grito de horror de Rias y Asia antes de desfallecer.

...

\- ¿Se puede saber para que me llamaste?

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que las heridas del castaño se recuperaron. Sus piernas, hombros y cuello se agregaban a su colección de lesiones frecuentes.

Luego de una amplia reflexión, llamó a Saji, que ahora se hallaba golpeando el lugar con su pie, irritado.

\- Tiene razón, ¿Que intentas hacer, Issei-sempai?

\- ¡Isē!

Koneko lo había seguido, no sabía cómo, ni cuándo, pero lo hizo... Y aún insistía en llamarlo como el resto.

\- Voy a avisarle a Irina y a Xenovia que estaré en la casería de los responsables. No quiero los trozos de la espada, quiero sacar a Kiba de todo esto.

En realidad estaba mintiendo. Quería saber si esas piezas serían útiles para poder enfrentar a Dios, además de poder deshacerse de algunos caídos.

Ambos se petrificaron ante su información.

\- No malinterpreten. Hago esto por Kiba, es un pago por su ayuda con el incidente de Asia.

Aparte de que eso último si era cierto, estaban sus intensiones personales. Koneko se sonrojó, deduciendo que él estaba preocupado y quería ayudar.

\- ¿Qué dicen?

\- Estoy dentro Issē-sempai.

\- ¡Que es Isē para ti!

\- ¡NO! ¡ME VOY A CASA!

Saji trató de huir, pero la loli no se la hizo fácil. Siquiera tenía que aplicar fuerza para mantenerlo estático en el lugar.

\- ¡SUELTAME, NO SABES DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ SONA-SAMA ANTE LA DESOBEDIENCIA!

\- Gracias, Koneko.

La muchacha se sonrojó al ver la leve sonrisa de su compañero y ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

\- Punto para mí...

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- Nada.

...

El trío caminaba por la ciudad. Objetivos, encontrar un par de monjas. Progreso, ninguno.

El castaño suspiró. Era una ciudad, claramente sería difícil encontrarlas...

\- Por favor, bendigan a esos corderos perdidos.

Giró su cuello cual robot. Eran ellas, rogaban por comida con sus atuendos obviamente resaltantes. Al parecer estaban por pelear. Xenovia quería destruir un retrato falso de un santo e Irina no la dejaba.

\- ¿Es una broma? ¿Dios tampoco las cubre de las estafas?

...

Asesinas de demonios de la iglesia católica... ¡NI UNA MIERDA!

El muchacho vio como dichas sacerdotisas comían como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Adiós mesada del último mes...

El comentario deprimente de Issei había dejado en claro su deplorable estado de ánimo. Se acomodó y comenzó a azotar su frente contra el borde de la mesa, provocándose un pequeño corte en la frente al tercero.

\- Sempai. Detente, te lastimarás.

Koneko tomó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiar la herida. Él, por otra parte, moría de la depresión constante que estaba teniendo al verlas comer constantemente.

\- Ya que Issē-sempai está trastornado, hablaré yo. Venimos con un trato, sacerdotisas.

Las muchachas los vieron y esperaron atentas la información, sin parar de comer claro.

\- Queremos ayudarlas a destruir las Excaliburs.

...

Tras una larga charla y presentación, por parte de Kiba, que fue llamado a la reunión. El grupo estaba listo para movilizarse exitosamente luego del trato.

\- Issē-kun. ¿Por qué me ayudas?

La pregunta de Kiba hizo que todos vieran la espalda del muchacho, mientras que este se sobaba la nuca, incómodo.

\- Bueno... Me ayudaste una vez, por lo que creo que es razonable devolver favores. Además, Rias-sama está triste por tu culpa, creo que debo ser intermediario de tu egoísmo.

El silencio volvió a reinar tras el abandono del área a manos de Issē que siguió caminando por las calles de la ciudad bajo el atardecer.

\- Ahora comprendo por qué se enamoran fácilmente de él. Es demasiado "cool" para su conveniencia...

\- Buena suerte, Koneko, tienes muchos rivales detrás.

La mencionada no pudo evitar sonrojarse de repente por el comentario de Kiba, este la tomó totalmente desprevenida.

\- Y-Y-Y-Yo...

\- ¡Se acaba de ir!

El llamado de atención de Kiba la sorprendió por completo. Entre el despiste, la muchacha salió corriendo tras el castaño, que se sorprendió al verla, pero no evitó sonreír levemente, acompañándola.

...

Las cosas iban mal. Ya habían pasado días tras la reunión, desde entonces, Kiba, Koneko, Issē y Saji, salían en búsqueda del sacerdote y el Cadre.

Entre todo ese tiempo, hubo una discusión general que se había vuelto foco principal de todos. El castigo. Saji tenía miedo, mientras que los demás solamente se disponían a aceptar su parte, hasta que el castaño despertó su ira, dispuesto a quedarse con el castigo. Nadie opuso resistencia ante su decisión cuando se notaba a Koneko preocupada e implorándole que se calmara.

Aún cuando tenía intenciones egoistas, él no quería que los demás sufrieran por sus acciones. Eso le quemaba el pecho.

[ Despierta, Rey mío ]

Él despertó de sus pensamientos ante ese llamado nuevamente. Jamás lograba identificar la voz suave, tranquila y terciopelada de aquella mujer que siempre lo despertaba de su descanso.

\- Issē.

Se había sentado en las escaleras a esperar y se había dormido. Por esto, muchas personas posaron sus ojos sobre el al notar vendas en su cuello y tobillos. Volteó desorientado, para amargarse al ver a Kiryuu. Asia estaba a su lado, avergonzada. Koneko había salido del baño y Akeno estaba mirando al castaño desde las escaleras junto con Rías.

La de anteojos se puso firme, frente a él, mirando hacia abajo, sin que sus lentes le permitieran notarlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Nada, ya medí lo que quería. Muy buen tamaño, Hyōdō, veo que tú cuerpo compensa el grosor.

Se intrigó para mirar abajo. ¿Buen tamaño?

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, recibiendo un tic al instante, y se sonrojó por completo, cerrando las piernas, avergonzado.

\- A-A-Acaso tú...

\- Si, Hyōdō. Medí tu miembro. Asia debía saber que se estaría encontrando en la noche de bodas.

Los gritos de todo el mundo se oyeron, mientras que Issē sentía su dignidad caer con fuerza.

Asia se sonrojó. Comenzó a oír susurros de su amiga, que la colorearon aún más. Koneko llegó al lado del muchacho, sin comprender la situación. Akeno y Rías solamente se sorprendieron, realmente no habían visto su desnudez en la situación del club, pero estaban seguras de ver ciertas reacciones en el muchacho.

\- ¡T-T-TÚ! ¡KIRYUUUUU!

...

Koneko suspiraba tratando de relajarse. Estaba junto a Issei. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, ambos terminaron en una pose muy comprometedora al explorar los alrededores en búsqueda de los enemigos.

Debía admitir que el plan de conquistar a Issē le iba por las lonas.

**( ... )**

_\- Issei-kun es alguien muy noble, me alegra que haya cambiado tanto. Lo que va al tema... Quiero ayudarte a conquistarlo__._

_La muchacha estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decir.__ Ambos estaban en el club, aprovechando que no había nadie._

_\- Primero. Ustedes irán solos y juntos, me encargué de que los grupos de exploración __sean así. Segundo__. Sociabilidad con él. Sé que te cuesta mucho, pero él es como tú, una persona algo cerrada que busca expresarse de la manera apropiada ante la persona apropiada__.__ Tercero, y último. Sonríe. Estoy seguro que caerá a tus pies así__..._

**( ... )**

Pues si lo quería a sus pies, pero no era tan literal...

\- Koneko, no te muevas, acabo de ver a Freed. Escucha, ve por Kiba y los demás, yo te daré tiempo.

El muchacho invocó su Sacred Gear y se lanzó contra el exorcista.

[~ Buenas tardes, compañero.

~ ¿Qué tal, Ddraig? ¿Me ayudas con el loco?

[~ Seguro.

\- Issei-kun~, ha pasado tiempo. ¿Me extrañaste~?

\- Quisiera no tener que hacerlo, ¿Sabes?

[ ¡Boost!

El muchacho pensó profundamente en su odio hacia ciertas cosas, logrando despertar un poco de su poder. Sonrió al ver que el brillo se notaba por debajo de la piel, había logrado un poco de poder sin efectos colaterales.

[ ¡Boost!

\- ¡Andando, Ddraig!

[- ¡Sí!

\- ¡CÓMETE ESTO!

Una veloz estocada fue hacia el joven que logró evitarla al mandarla al suelo con el guantelete. Golpeó la mejilla del sacerdote con el dorso de su mano, mandándolo a volar de una brutal presión.

\- Increíble. Esto es muy bueno.

[ ¡Boost!

[~ Ten cuidado, compañero. Un corte y date por muerto.

[ ¡Boost!

\- ¡Línea Extends!

Una línea extraña paso por al lado de Issei, atrapando la pierna de Freed. Saji salió de los arbustos, atacando de manera sorpresiva.

[ ¡Boost!

Kiba sacó a Issē mandándolo atrás y desapareció, comenzando una enfurecida pelea de espadas.

[ ¡Boost!

Avanzó hacia Kiba con una increíble habilidad para usar sus piernas y brazos al trepar árboles. Al colgarse de una rama, tocó al rubio en la cabeza.

\- Úsalas bien.

[ ¡Transfer!

Kiba se desorientó repentinamente pero lo ignoró y asintió.

\- ¡ENTENDIDO "BUCHŌ"! ¡Sword Birth!

Tras un ataque de espadas que aparecieron por todas partes. Freed retrocedió y uso su Excaliburs para atacar cada vez más rápido.

\- Y-Ya veo... Una E-Excalibur de velocidad...

Estaba reposando sobre el hombro de la sonrojada pero atenta peliblanca. Estaba agotado y el brillo había desaparecido al olvidar siquiera que lo hacía enojar.

Saji comenzó a tener un brillo en su Sacred Gear, provocando que una energía comenzará a frenar al rebelde.

\- ¡PERFECTO! ¡KIBA, DISTRÁELO! ¡KONEKO, LÁNZAME!

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Solo hazlo!

\- Supongo que es mí última oportunidad.

[~ Estás loco, ¿Lo sabes?

\- Loco o no, debemos ganarle. Hagamos que se arrepienta de tener esa espada.

Koneko lo alzó y lanzó mientras preparaba un puñetazo cargaba de ira hacia Freed. Una ira que lo hirió levemente, generándole grietas en su mano derecha.

\- ¡COME ESTO!

Le dió un rotundo puñetazo en la cara, estampándolo varios árboles de distancia.

\- Diablos...

Tenía la barbilla contra el suelo, esperando que el malnacido no se levantara. Kiba no esperó y comenzó a correr tras de él. Saji y Koneko lo levantaron, notando la menor herida.

\- Así que esto es lo que hacen ustedes mientras nadie los vigila.

Los tres voltearon, notando a Sona y a Rias cruzadas de brazos con unas miradas gélidas.

\- Asia nos contó todo lo que sabía. ¿Ahora qué harán para pagar esta desobediencia?

Saji desvío la vista al oír a su Rey, Koneko estaba por hablar cuando Issē la interrumpió.

\- Acepto los 3000 azotes a manos de los tres... Es responsabilidad mía el haber sometido a Koneko y a Saji en esta situación, ya que los obligué. No me importa tener el cuerpo roto por más tiempo, si con ello logro recuperar a Kiba y detener a esos ladrones...

\- Bien. 3000 nalgadas para el castaño.

\- Ay, Issē. Esto no era necesario...

\- Mientras más rápido, mejor, Rias-sama. No quiero oír- ¡AGH!

El primer golpe lo dio la presidenta estudiantil, provocando un dolor inimaginable. Una atrocidad sin precedentes de la que Saji y Koneko debían ser testigos.

...

Todos estaban en la casa del castaño, el mismo estaba sentado en una cubeta helado con una mirada plana. A su lado, Shido Irina estaba recuperándose de sus heridas al fallar en un ataque sorpresa que hizo con su compañera.

\- ¿Y a tí que te pasó?

\- Nalgadas. Las cosas que uno paga por ayudar a otros...

El muchacho reposaba la mano en su barbilla, fastidiado. Desvió la mirada, notando a Asia asomada desde la cocina con solo un delantal puesto, dejándole expuesto su trasero. Su nariz estalló de un sangrado repentino, cayendo de espaldas con la cubeta.

\- ¡A-A-ASIA! ¡EL LUJO DE LA CARNE LA TENGO A LA VISTA!

\- ¡¿E-Eh?! K-Kiryuu, me dijo que era importante esperar a un hombre al que amas de esta manera, pero las cosas terminaron en una situación más grave y yo no creo que deba mostra-.

\- ¡ES LA BOMBA! ¡ESTA NOCHE QUIERO TENER UNA EXCLUSIVA VIS-! ¡UGH!

El muchacho fue derribado por Koneko que lo veía mal.

\- Nada de pedidos obscenos.

\- Gracias por eso, Koneko... ¿Entonces? ¿Qué haremos ahora, Sona-sama? Apenas quiero pensar con esta cosa en mi trasero. Por cierto, Asia, no salgas de la cocina, no quiero matar a Saji por las acciones de Kiryuu...

El rubio se intimidó levemente ante la natural reacción del castaño.

\- Kokabiel y Balba quieren traer la guerra de las 3 facciones devuelta. La iniciarán en la escuela. ¿Qué cosas podemos hacer contra un Cadre?

Sona demostraba una verdadera desesperanza ante esta situación.

\- Bueno... No me quedaré a oír payasadas deprimentes, voy a pelear. Saji, ¿Tus compañeras podrán hacer una barrera para encerrarme en la escuela? Les pido que llamen a todos los que puedan ayudar, les conseguiré tiempo.

\- Claro, Hyōdō. Kaichō, yo iré.

\- Yo también, Isē-sempai.

Una gran sonrisa se dirigió hacia la loli, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Se siente genial si me llamas así...

...

Una hora. Todos debían resistir una hora hasta que los Maous, Lucifer y Leviathan, llegaran a la escuela. Ambos grupos estaban frente al lugar, anhelando poder encargarse de esta situación rápidamente.

\- Saji, protege el exterior; con eso queda saldada tu deuda conmigo.

Issē fue el primero en cruzar la entrada, bajo la mira de todos.

\- Promoción: Tanque Ligero.

Al instante, el muchacho ascendió a Reina. Corrió, sin usar algo de su poder, directo hacia el patio de la escuela. Todos iban detrás. Kiba y Xenovia no llegaban y esto aumentaba la desventaja.

\- Hey. Ddraig.

El guantelete apareció y todos miraron hacía él. La gema se iluminó intensamente ante el llamado.

[- Dime, compañero...

\- ¿Tenemos probabilidad con él?

[- Si te soy sincero, muy poca en este estado. Podría convertirte en un dragón por completo. Con eso, tu potencial de furia y mis aumentos seguramente venceremos. Una victoria... sacrificandonos.

\- O sea, ¿Moriríamos?

Todos se sorprendieron por el método tan natural de preguntarlo. Rias no quería interrumpir, pues temía que las palabras de ella no sirvieran de nada.

[ Sí, probablemente moriremos. El precio de salvar una ciudad por pequeños costos... Yo lo veo factible.

Todos vieron como el rostro serio de Issei pasaba a una sonrisa.

\- Mamá estará muy triste y papá estará preguntándose cómo fue que terminé dejando mis deseos perversos para intentar cumplir unos sueños más que aberrantes.

[ Sí, supongo que podemos irnos a lo grande. ¡Demos todo por la ciudad, compañero!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Por la ciudad!

Por primera vez, Hyōdō olvidó su odio hacia Dios, buscando un buen final en este enfrentamiento.

...

\- Así que... ¿Dónde están los Maou? Aquí solo veo a unos debiluchos y a un dragón cachorro.

\- ¡¿A quién llamas cachorro?!

\- ¡Cerbero! ¡A comer!

Issei eludió el mordisco de un enorme can, girando sobre sí gracias a sus sentidos, y lo golpeó en una de sus caras, desviando su cabeza al otro lado. Koneko reaccionó inmediatamente y le copió en la cara derecha, provocando que ocurriera lo mismo en el otro sentido. Él aprovechó y le dió una patada horrible que terminó mandándolo contra una pared del edificio. El par era devastador bajo los ojos del grupo Gremory.

Otro más apareció, el cual murió de un corte de espada. Xenovia y Kiba habían aparecido.

\- Vinimos para apoyarlos.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Al fin han vuelto! ¡Irina está en mi casa, destrozada! ¡Ayúdenos a partirle el culo a ese desgraciado!

Luego de la situación, todos miraron al caído. Este bostezaba, mirando todo con aburrimiento. Rias le atacó rápidamente, pero este desvió el ataque con su mano.

\- Está terminada, Kokabiel. La ciudad caerá en una hora si no te detienen.

Balba sonrió contento ante su trabajo, orgulloso.

\- Ya veo... Freed, usa la espada. Disfrútalo.

\- ¡Balba Galilei! ¡Soy un superviviente del proyecto de las espadas sagradas! ¡Ahora, como demonio, he venido a detenerte!

Kiba resonó con ira e imparable energía. Su enojo estaba recalcando su rencor grabado a fuego en su alma.

\- ¡Jo, jo! Un superviviente de ese proyecto. Esto es una desgracia. Siento que fue el destino. Ya ves. Me gustan las espadas sagradas, porque mi corazón estaba fascinado por la leyenda de Excalibur desde que era un niño. Por eso, cuando me enteré de que no podía usar a Excalibur me deprimí. Juntar los valores numéricos de todos los participantes que se sacrificaron en el proyecto otorgó el éxito. Ahora veo que el proyecto fue sucedido a alguien más. Está esfera es la prueba cabal de tu existencia.

Balba lanzó el orbe, hacia Kiba, quien la tomó con tristeza y dolor.

\- En cuanto destruya la ciudad, les demostraré a Michael y a sus tontos ángeles que mis experimentos no fueron en vano y generaré portadores en masa.

Se iluminó. La esfera provocó que una luz comenzará a rodear a Kiba por completo.

\- Ddraig, ¿Qué ocurre?

[ Los niños masacrados en ese proyecto están ahí... Sus almas se materializarán en segundos.

\- S-Siempre pensé que estaba mal ser el único superviviente de este proyecto... Habiendo muchos con más sueños y metas que yo... ¿Realmente merezco la paz?

\- Eso depende de ti...

Todos vieron a Issei, este interrumpía el conflicto interno del caballo.

\- Tu no tuviste la opción de elegir tu vida, pero sí de cambiarla. Haz que esa oportunidad valga de algo.

Los espectros de niños comenzaron a abrazarlo y a cantar. Kiba también, envuelto en lágrimas. Leves lágrimas fluyeron de los ojos del castaño. Se sentía totalmente conmovido.

[~ Consiguió la Balance Breaker.

Al retomar enfoque en el combate, Kiba amenazó a Freed y se lanzó hacia él, junto a Xenovia.

Al voltear, el castaño se sorprendió, Balba había murmurado, sorprendido, antes de ser perforado por una lanza de luz.

\- Es la hora... Sólo quedo yo.

Desvío su vista y pudo notar que Freed había huido nuevamente.

\- _No desvíen su vista del rival._

Issē no pudo evitar la patada en la cara que lo envió contra la entrada del instituto, derribando la entrada sobre él. Esto permitió que los que cuidaban la barrera pudieran ver la situación.

\- ¡ISSEI/SAN/SENPAI/KUN!

Kokabiel rio divertido y se preparó para otro ataque. Rias, enfurecida, arrasó con una oleada de energía oscura que el caído frenó con las manos ensangrentadas.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Un muy buen ataque sin poder para matarme!

A ambos lados, Kiba y Xenovia atacaron al caído, pero este evitó los ataques con sus dedos, fácilmente. Koneko, que estaba atrás, recibió unos cortes severos por sus alas, mientras que estás caían a su lado, explotando y mandándola hasta la otra punta del enfrentamiento.

\- ¡Increíble! ¡Aún después de perder a sus altos mandos y al Sekiryuutei, ambos siguen peleando!

\- ¡Oye! ¡Desgraciado!

De entre los escombros, Issē apareció sangrando en múltiples lugares, con muchísimos desgarros en su casual ropa.

\- Oh. Que debilidad física tan notoria, Sekiryuutei. Es muy lamentable.

El muchacho rugió suavemente, remarcando de energía sus ojos levemente.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Acaso escondes una energía mayor? ¡No me subestimes, mocoso!

\- ¡Esa ira está guardada para Dios! ¡Te aplastaré con honor!

\- ¿Dios? Oh, cierto. Olvidé que ustedes no saben la verdad. En la gran guerra, no solo los cuatro demonios originales murieron, sinó que Dios también murió!

Silencio. Issē, abruptamente sorprendido, se cayó al suelo. Sin poder creer lo que había oído.

\- ¿C-Cómo...? ¿D-Dios está muerto? Entonces... ¿Cómo es que obtuve este guantelete? Es imposible...

\- Oh, eso es una casualidad, mocoso. Las Sacred Gear pasan de niño humano a niño humano por obra de la casualidad. Ese Azazel me hizo aprender mucho de sus idioteces sobre Sacred Gear... Retomando lo de Dios, es normal para ustedes que no lo sepan. ¿Quién puede decir que Dios ha muerto? Los seres humanos son seres incompletos. Sin Dios no pueden controlar sus corazones y obedecer las leyes, ¿Sabes? Incluso entre las tres grandes potencias, sólo la gente de arriba lo sabe. Maté a Balba por eso, quería decirles yo la sorpresa...

Un escalofrío lo sacudió por completo. Su mayor motivación. Su motivo para pelear. No podía ser cierto... Tantos meses entrenando, ¿Para nada?

\- M-Mientes. Y-Yo iba a matarlo por todo esto... ¡YO IBA A RECUPERAR MI HUMANIDAD Y VIVIR CON TRANQUILIDAD!

Issei derramaba lágrimas, enfurecido. Todo esto no podía ser cierto. Sin notar que sus verdaderas intenciones habían sido puestas en la mesa.

\- Ahora me parece que no podrás lograrlo. Después de la guerra, las pérdidas fueron enormes. Todas las facciones tuvieron que depender de los humanos para prosperar...

\- ¡¿Juré venganza a un muerto?! ¡¿Odié tanto a ese tipo por lo que perdí... Y la culpa la tenía el destino que se me designó?!

\- P-Pero las bendiciones... ¿C-Cómo...?

Asia, que curó a Koneko y estaba medio camino de Issē, se derrumbó, deprimida.

\- Es normal que no haya amor de Dios ni su protección divina. Michael sin duda lo hace bien tomando su lugar. Está al cuidado de los ángeles y los seres humanos. Bueno, si el sistema usado por Dios sigue en funcionamiento, entonces la oración a Dios, la bendición de Dios, y el exorcismo funcionarán. Ese mocoso y la espada sagrada demoniaca que fue capaz de crear es porque el equilibrio entre Dios y el Rey Demonio se rompió. En realidad, los poderes santos y demoníacos no pueden fusionarse. Si los que gobiernan ambos poderes, Dios y el Lucifer original, desaparecen, ocurren un montón de fenómenos únicos.

Golpe. Un brutal golpe al suelo resonó en el área mientras un intenso resplandor verde brotaba sobre las grietas del castaño, siendo las de su rostro las que más se abrían.

\- **¡NO PUEDO ACEPTAR ESTO! ¡MIS PADRES VIVEN AQUÍ! ¡****ASIA**** VIVE AQUÍ! ¡TODOS VIVIMOS AQUÍ! ¡ESTE ES MI HOGAR!**

Brutal. Un enorme rugido brutal violentó el área, destrozando la barrera del grupo Sitri, y reluciendo los ojos verdes del muchacho que se desgarraba de grietas.

Repentinamente, Koneko se levantó tambaleante. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a la joven con un rostro enfurecido y unos ojos verdes intensos. Unas orejas de gato y cola larga aparecieron, mostrando una naturaleza sin igual.

\- **¡El rey nos llama! ¡El rey quiere mi presencia en su pelea! ¡El rey tendrá mi tributo!**

Ella avanzó hacia su compañero que no paraba de rugir, demostrando una sin igual capacidad para cambiar intensamente el clima, que pasó a una tormenta repentinamente.

\- ¡Rias, ¿Que sucedió?!

Entonces, el grupo Sitri podía ser testigo de cómo el joven Sekiryuutei rugía furioso. Todos se sorprendieron cuando notaron que Saji se removía del lugar, sacudiendo su cabeza, y destellando sus ojos con intenso brillo verde, como una linterna defectuosa.

\- **Su llamado...** Siento su ira... **Quiere mi devoción...** Quiere mi lealtad... **El más fuerte... **

La pequeña torre se arrodilló frente al castaño, bajando la mirada ante él.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un ritual?

Kokabiel dejó que el castaño hiciera todo lo que demostraba. De todos modos, su poder no alcanzaría todo su po-.

Aura. El caído apretó los dientes repentinamente al sentir una abrumadora energía sobre el castaño que dejó de rugir y se levantó lentamente.

\- **Yo, el monstruo del sueño más infinito, me alzo en lo alto, reclamando mi reino sobre el resto de especies místicas y a todos los que me siguen...**

\- **¡La ímpetu de los que te adoramos no temblará ante tu poder, Rey nuestro!**

Koneko contestó inmediatamente con un rostro lleno de éxtasis y felicidad.

[- **El Rey Kaiju ha despertado****. El Kaiju más fuerte de todos ha resplandecido su poder y clama que todos se ****inclinen**** ante él...**

El guantelete brillaba intensamente mientras declaraba esto.

\- ¡¿De qué hablan?! ¡¿Qué es esa monstruosa energía?!

El Cadre lanzó una ráfaga de lanzas de luz, preocupado por la monstruosa energía. Sin embargo, el jóven caminó hacia la joven y estiró el brazo izquierdo hacia el enemigo, golpeando fácil y velozmente las lanzas, devastandolas.

\- **El atacar a mis súbditos es un pecado inaceptable...**

Sus alas aparecieron, creciendo enormemente, demostrando que no tendría ningún inconveniente en alzarse en vuelo para encararlo.

[- **¡Boost! ******¡Boost! **********¡Boost! **************¡Boost! ******************¡Boost! ¡Corrupted Evolution: ********************Hyperboost********************! ¡Hyperboost!**********

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¿¡C-Cómo puedes potenciar tus habilidades y duplicar tu fuerza en momentos como estos!? Esas alas... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?!

\- **Yo, insolente y mundano Ángel Caído, soy el rey de los monstruos.**

\- **¡Alabado sea el rey de los monstruos!**

\- **¡Alabado sea!**

Saji sucumbió ante la ceremonia, la alabanza de Koneko y el brillo intensamente verde de sus ojos, avanzando lentamente hacia el castaño, con aún algo de resistencia representada en sus guantes de lagarto.

\- **Si tú quieres guerra, yo traeré la paz ****deteniéndote****.**

\- **¡Y así se hará!**

\- **Y así se hará...**

\- **El origen de mi reino comienza aquí, repugnante ave. Ríndete y dame tu lealtad... O muere como aquellos que enfrentan.**

La calma y confianza en las palabras crearon a un ser revolucionado. La ira en su rostro reflejaba un desliz tan cercano a explotar.

\- ¡Insignificante dragón! ¡Osas amenazarme!

Cada golpe que lanzó fue retenido con un leve movimiento de sus manos que sorprendía a los espadachines que podían ver la increíble velocidad.

\- **Aquel que clama la victoria antes de tiempo solo tiene miedo de que sus planes se ****tuerzan****...**

Un golpe al pecho de Kokabiel, que generó una brutal ventisca detrás, además de un leve toque con el dorso de su mano en el pecho lo enviaron hacia la escuela, derrumbandola por completo.

Alzó vuelo, aleteando firmemente en el lugar, con orgullo y un porte sublime.

\- **Te demostraré la bestialidad que un Rey puede tener... Balance Breaker.**

[- **¡Forced Balance Breaker!**

De inmediato, una armadura comenzó a aparecer sobre el cuerpo del joven que demostraba tener una reluciente energía roja sobre esta.

\- **¿Eso es todo, "Cadre"? Oh, espera. Esta cosa molesta mucho nuestro tiempo.**

Un brutal puñetazo dió contra la tierra generando que una extensa energía que rodeaba la ciudad se quebrantara como cristal.

\- **Ahora no hay ciudad que perder... Solo un cuervo que ****desplumar****. Diez alas no son nada si no sirven.**

Saliendo de los escombros, herido y furioso, el caído se lanzó contra el castaño que evadió un puñetazo suyo al volar a un lado. Entonces tomó su brazo y lo hizo girar varias veces hasta lanzarlo hacia la tormenta.

\- **Aquellos que me siguen, busquen refugio con los seres locales. Él tendrá una pelea como quiere.**

Arrancó lo que quedaba de la camiseta y voló hacia las nubes, llevándose a su enemigo que recién salía de allí.

\- Increíble...

Rias no creía lo que veía. Entonces notó a su torre observando el cielo con una sonrisa y un éxtasis notorio. Saji solo observaba con un rostro orgulloso y una admiración impecable.

\- **¡Nuestro rey está enojado!**

\- **Su ira late en nosotros... Él quiere que su enemigo caiga y se rinda, pues su odio retumba hacia otro ser.**

\- **¿Nuestro rey está enojado consigo mismo?**

\- **Parece que sólo la reina podrá calmar su furia**** auto-repudiable.**

\- **¿Aún cuando no la ha visto?**

\- **La misma energía late en ellos. Es imposible que no se perciban.**

\- ¿Koneko?

\- ¿Saji-kun?

El par volteó observando a sus respectivos reyes y solo sonrieron.

\- **Ellos son demonios~. Nuestro rey busca la paz con su raza, demonios. ****Traíganos**** a su líder.**

\- ¿De qué hablas, Koneko?

\- **Kaiju-sama busca detener una guerra a manos de ese Ángel Caído. Nuestro rey cree que el balance es necesario, y por eso quiere reclamar su trono entre los grandes dioses que no pueden acercarse a su grandeza.**

Saji miró al par seriamente, aunque sus ojos verdes no permitían distinguir a quien miraba en especial.

Relámpagos. Entre las nubes se podían ver notorios destellos de luz mientras la sombra de dos seres era levemente notará en el cielo.

\- ¡Issē-san!

Asia reaccionó ante toda la situación, preocupada por el castaño.

De un rotundo impacto, el ángel caído dió contra el suelo. Al intentar levantarse, fue enterrado de un brutal pisotón, para luego ser tomado de una pierna y recibir otra patada en el rostro contra el cráter que había hecho. Ante la poca simpatía que le tenía a su capacidad de seguir conciente, continuó proporcionándole patadas y pisadas que no cesaban.

\- **Atacar a mis súbditos es una falta inconcebible. No eres el líder de los tuyos. Esa poca capacidad de razonamiento ni te hubiera llevado a enfrentarme...**

Una lanza de luz fue disparada hacia él. Sin embargo, su brazo derecho detuvo el ataque, partiéndola a añicos. Disparó una especie de energía verde brutalmente potente, dejándolo enterrado.

\- **Yo me alzo... Tú, caes...**

Dejándolo allí, el castaño avanzó hacia sus súbditos que hacían alabanzas hacia su persona estirando los brazos, en un intento de tocarlo.

\- **He aquí la fuerza del rey más fuerte de todos. Demonios, residentes de este lugar, requiero hablar con sus ****supe-****.**

Impacto. El cráter donde estaba Kokabiel sufrió otro impacto devastador. En este caso, una colosal armadura blanca era observada por todos los grupos. El castaño pareció recibir una parte de conciencia al notarlo, por lo que procuró cubrir a todos con sus alas.

\- Es como el ala de un cuervo. Tienen un color desagradable, Kokabiel. El ala de Azazel es mucho más oscura y tiene el color de la oscuridad eterna, ¿Sabes?

El sujeto de blanco tomó al caído de sus alas, calzándolo sobre su hombro. Entonces, la mirada de este dió con el de armadura roja repleta de grietas verdes en los brazos y rostro.

\- Ddraig...

**[-** **Albion...**

La gema repentinamente tomó consciencia de los sucesos, actuando por su portador.

\- ¿Ustedes derrotaron a Kokabiel?

[- **Mi portador acaba de barrer el piso con él por si no lo notaste. ¿Vienes a pelear? Porque estás en un mal momento...**

El de armadura blanca rió suavemente, notando que todos los de atrás de él estaban nerviosos por el encuentro.

[- No tenemos la necesidad, ni las ganas de hacerlo ahora, Ddraig. La hostilidad de ambos portadores se ve distante. Mi portador tiene trabajo ahora mismo, y concierne con el líder de los ángeles caídos y este mal oliente cuervo. ¿Lo rostizaron?

[- **Si algo puedo declarar es que mi portador pudo haberlo carbonizado. Incluso pensaba comérselo si no le servía a nadie...**

Ante esa declaración, todos sintieron una enorme pizca de nerviosismo. Eso había sido aterrador. El de armadura blanca asintió.

[- Nos volveremos a ver, Ddraig.

[- **Sí. Una corazonada me dice que te sorprenderemos la próxima vez.**

Finalmente, el blanco tomó vuelo hacia el firmamento alejándose del área en donde la tormenta finalmente comenzó.

[- Compañero...

\- ¿D... Ddraig...?

Todos notaron que Koneko y Saji estaban frotando su cabeza, mareados y confusos. El muchacho seguía con la armadura y sus enormes alas bajas.

[- Recién retomé la consciencia. Parece que hiciste estragos con el Cadre. Bueno trabajo.

\- D-Ddraig...

\- ¡Issē-san! ¡Estaba asustada! ¡No entendí que le había pasado!

Asia abrazó su espalda, desmoronando su armadura en el proceso y provocando que diera dos pasos al frente.

\- ¿A-Asia...?

\- ¡Sí, Issē-san! ¡Soy yo!

Tras hacerlo voltear, ella lo abrazó, ignorando el horrible sangrado de sus brazos... Y rostro. Todos los que podían verlo solo remarcaron el horror en sus rostros.

\- Asia... No puedo ver...

\- ¿Eh?

Y entonces, cuando alzó la vista, pudo ver la horrible realidad antes de que el joven se desplomara contra el suelo en un seco impacto.

...

[ Despierta, Rey mío ]

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qu-? Yo est-.

[ Shhh... Tranquilo. Ya estás mejor.

Unas suaves manos acariciaron su frente y sus ojos, relajándolo. Él se tranquilizó momentáneamente, gozando del silencio, la paz y-.

\- ¡NO PUEDO VER! ¡NO PUEDO VER A MI REINA! ¡DETENGAN ESTE DOLOR! ¡DÉJENME LIBRE!

Gritos desgarradores. Issē era trasladado en una camilla, su rostro se desgarraba en un desangrado constante y las dos cuencas de sus ojos no podían evitar provocarle un rotundo dolor por lo que se lo veía removerse y gritar en agonía.

Detrás del personal médico profesional, Asia era trasladada en otra camilla al ser la única que podía ayudarlos al recrear sangre constantemente con las curaciones del castaño, su rostro perturbado estaba ligeramente consciente de su deber e intentaba concentrarse. El resto quedó atrás, en revisión, siendo Koneko y Saji quienes mostraban una expresión de dolor al oírlo sufrir.

Al acomodar la camilla en el lugar correspondiente, acostaron al joven en la mesa y comenzaron lo que para ellos (y Ddraig) sería un trabajo digno de un milagro, forzando al muchacho a sedantes inmediatamente, mientras algunos médicos insistían en recuperar la estabilidad mental de la rubia para evitar que muriera.

...

[ Despierta, Rey Mío. Despierta y afronta tu nueva situación... Aún no es tiempo de que nos encontremos ]

Oscuridad. Issē sabía que había abierto los ojos, más no sentía que estos funcionarán como correspondía. No podía ver nada en absoluto.

[~ Compañero... Compañero... ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Ddraig? Ddraig. ¿Esto es una ilusión? Mi reina estaba allí... Estaba frente a mí...

[~ Espera, compañero, tranquilo. Llevo una semanas intentando contactarte. Estás en el hospital del clan Sitri... Otra vez.

\- ¡Ddraig! ¡El Cadre! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

[~ ¡Compañero! ¡Espera! ¡Sabía que intentaría levantarte así que anulé tus nervios corporales desde la operación!

\- ¡¿Operación?! ¡Ddraig, ¿Qué-?

[~ ¡Estás ciego, imbécil! ¡Quédate tranquilo una maldita vez y déjame hablar!

Silencio. Issē quedó quieto, atónito, intentando retener esa información, dejando vía libre al dragón para hablar.

[~ Llevas cuatro semana en coma. Tras el enfrentamiento con el caído, despertaste tu poder nuevamente. Sin embargo, las secuelas de este fueron devastadoras. Tus ojos se quemaron por completo, consecuencia de no haberlos "dragonizado", ya que tú cerebro debería haberse rostizado debido al poder. Tus cuerdas vocales se recuperaron con el tiempo, así que no hice nada. Por cierto, la exorcista de cabello azúl, Xenicienta, se hizo un demonio del clan Gremory y se unió a tu caballería. Ahora tienen otro caballo...

\- Genial... ¿Y el Cadre?

[~ Asia me trajo la noticia. Él fue congelado en Cocito por toda la eternidad por su traición a los ángeles caídos. Además, los territorios del Cielo y el Inframundo pidieron unas enormes disculpas por lo que te pasó.

\- ¿Estoy lleno de tubos o algo así?

[~ Ja, ja, ja... No, pero tampoco creo que estés tan bien. Tus piernas y brazos se recuperaron muchísimo más rápido que tu rostro. El nivel de control y potencia de este poder es más que sorprendente cada vez que lo usas.

\- Hmm... La ví-. Ejem. Sentí en un sueño. Ella estaba mi lado...

[~ ¿La Reina? ¿Supo que te pasó?

\- Creo que sí. Me calmó en sueños... Pude descansar y olvidar este dolor por todo este tiempo.

[~ Oye... ¿Ni las gracias? ¡Yo me encargué de quitarte la sensibilidad a todo tu cuerpo!

\- Sí... Fue un buen sueño... Espero poder verla algún día.

[~ ¡No divagues! ¡Ni me ignores, ciego de mierda! Oh, lo olvidaba. Invitaron a una reunión importantísima a los interceptados por el incidente de Kokabiel. Parece que el mundo está por cambiar completamente tras tu intervención... Kiba recibió 1000 nalgadas por su acción en el tiempo previo al acontecimiento.

\- Bueno. Algo bueno salió de todo eso. ¡Espera! ¡Asia y la loca...!

[~ Son amigas. Ella se humilló pidiendo disculpas.

\- Pues yo no pienso disculparla...

[~ Ahí vas tú.

\- Bueno... Ahora, ¿A qué debemos esperar?

El muchacho comenzó a palmear suavemente las sábanas, en un intento de entretenerse en el silencio.

[~ ¿Siquiera notaste que estoy destrabando tu cuerpo? En un momento podrás moverte bien, pero creo que te tendré que ayudar con eso...

\- Okey.

[~ Una pregunta seria, ¿Qué diablos harás ahora que sabes que Dios no existe? Ya no creo que puedas ganar tu humanidad nuevamente...

\- Oh... Había olvidado eso. Supongo que buscaré un sueño más rudimentario para un inválido. Ahora mismo, quisiera ver. Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento mal por lo haber valorado eso.

[~ Pierde el resto del cuerpo y pretende repetir eso. Te partiré el culo imaginario a patadas.

\- Uy, que sensible.

[~ Comúnmente, los humanos jamás valoran sus partes corporales. Es normal que seas igual de mediocre y poco pretendas lamentar eso ahora. ¿Otro sueño... que de verdad sea posible?

\- ¡Tener cuatro brazos!

[~ ¿Tuviste infancia? Eso es de un niño...

\- ¡Púdrete! ¡Es útil! ¡Cuatro brazos son increíbles con el cuerpo de una mujer!

[~ ¡Oe, oe! ¡¿Pretendías tener eso solo para cosas de índole sexual?!

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡No tengo tanta visión sobre los pechos como antes, pero no pienso perder mi oportunidad de poder tener una mujer en mis manos algún día!

[~ ¡Olvídalo! ¡La biología demoníaca no permite esa idiotez! ¡Otro sueño!

\- Hmm... ¿Qué tal... Encontrar a mi reina? Se que existe y que ella está en alguna parte de este mundo. La siento, viejo. No bromeo.

[~ Comprendo. Ese es un buen sueño y te ayudaré a cumplirlo, compañero. Entonces... Hemos acabado.

El muchacho finalmente pudo sentir su cuerpo movilizarse. Inmediatamente, pasó sus manos a su rostro, corroborando qué cosas pudieron cambiar.

\- ¿No es un poco absurdo ponerle vendas en los ojos a un ciego?

[~ Es por la apariencia, compañero. Tu rostro estaba demacrado. La frente apenas puede ocultar las grietas profundas que tienes. Por suerte no fue a tu cuero cabelludo, habrías quedado calvo.

\- Supongo que deberé tener más cuidado al usar este poder...

[~ Que va... Técnicamente, te estás acostumbrando a esto.

\- ¡No te burles de mí!

[~ Sí, sí. Perdón, inválido.

\- ¡Que te jodan! ¡Agh!

El muchacho recibió un golpe en la rodilla al chocar contra una mesa transportable.

[~ Mesa al frente.

\- ¡QUE MIERDA DE AYUDA!

Lentamente, el joven fue acercándose a la puerta entre risas, golpes y un testarudo dragón que no paraba de bromear con la situación.

Issē finalmente había despertado algo más que solo un poder sin igual. Él lo sabría, si tan solo pudiera enterarse de la horda enorme de criaturas que se acercaba al Inframundo...


	4. Dilema interno: Una Costosa Decisión

_Entre los escombros, la tormenta y el horrible ambiente guerrillero, un hombre de cabello rubio se levantó, mirando al frente, enfurecido._

_Al mirar a los alrededores, notó que nadie podía levantarse y pocos seguían conscientes. Al volver a ver al frente, notó que una enorme horda de dragones bípedos negros que comenzaba a acercarse._

_\- Supongo que deberé de hacer tiempo hasta que Issē llegue..._

_Comenzando a caminar hacia ellos, mientras aumentaba la velocidad cada vez más, no dudó en gritar, __encarándolos__. Antes de que siquiera alguien pudiera detenerlo, él se abalanzó sobre estos._

T-T

Alrededor de una semana ha pasado tras el incidente de Kokabiel en mundo terrenal. Desde entonces, las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo.

En el hospital, Hyōdō Issē había logrado avanzar hasta un baño en donde pudo orinar como un ser humano normal, más no duró mucho cuando los doctores comenzaron a buscarlo por su desaparición. Desde entonces, se le prohibió rotundamente salir del lugar sin ayuda de alguien... Aún que eso no lo detuvo.

Obviamente, los avisos de su despertar no se hicieron esperar, por lo que las herederas, con el séquito Gremory y Saji, se dirigieron al lugar de inmediato. Los registros legales para los ilegales como Issē, Asia y Xenovia fueron solucionados por el Maou Lucifer.

Entonces, llegamos a esta situación. Hyōdō Issē hacía flexiones sin que los doctores pudieran detenerlo por las sorprendentes notas que tomaban de su evolución. Los que recién llegaron con el grupo solo veían al semi desnudo joven ejercitarse, puesto que solo traía su bata de paciente médico.

\- ¡... 1278... 1279... 1280...!

Él estaba bastante motivado y hacía todo esto sin muestras de agotamiento. Realmente, su capacidad física estaba mejorando velozmente.

[- Compañero, llegaron.

Los médicos se retiraron para darles comodidad y privacidad mientras el dragón notificaba las presencias, por lo que el castaño se detuvo, acomodándose al levantarse con lentitud.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Sigo vivo!

[- Compañero, están atrás. Les estás mostrando tus nalgas desnudas.

El muchacho saltó dando la vuelta, encarando de nuevo al grupo que ahora no solo estaba avergonzado, si no que incómodo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Sigo vivo!

[- El peor intento de disimulado en la historia...

\- ¡Issē-sa-!

\- ¡Kaiju-sama!

Koneko logró superar a Asia sorpresivamente, abalanzándose sobre el castaño, abrazándolo preocupada. El muchacho correspondió pensando que era Asia, desmoralizando a la verdadera.

\- ¿Hmm? Asia, ¿Tu cabello se hizo más suave?

La pobre rubia solo apretó la mandíbula, furiosa. Se encogió de hombros y apretó sus manos en unos duros puños, espantando a todos.

[- Compañero... Esa es Koneko, la torre.

\- ¡¿K-K-Koneko?!

Inmediatamente la soltó, intentando cerciorarse de que no recibiría un golpe de ella por corresponder el abrazo. Por el contrario, ella volvió a abrazarlo, sorprendiéndolo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡Sigues vivo! ¡Eres increíble, Re-! Ejem... Issē.

\- ¿Hmm? Ah, hola, Saji. Ddraig me contó que el que me pasara todo esto es culpa de mis emociones al enterarme que Dios no exis-. ¡Asia! ¡¿Te encuentras bien por eso?!

El joven comenzó a caminar, intentando localizarla, para terminar abrazando las cortinas de su camilla. Todos sonrieron tensos por eso.

\- Esto es incómodo. No puedo ver tus preferencias, preciosa, pero lamentablemente deberé rechazarte.

Risas. El peón Sitri intentó cubrirse la boca por la risa que amenazaba escapar mientras que otros disimulaban sus intentos de reír ante las ocurrencias del muchacho que parecía haber tomado muy bien el no tener vista.

Al instante, el castaño se despegó y recibió el tacto en la palma de sus manos de los dedos de la pequeña rubia.

\- ¡Asia~! ¡¿Te encuentras bi-?! ¡AY, AY, AY!

\- ¡Issē-san es un descuidado! ¡Volvió a lastimarse y no puedo ayudarlo!

Apretando una mano y estirándole la oreja, la rubia castigaba al castaño despreocupado que ahora lloriqueaba y suplicaba piedad de su querida ángel. El peón Sitri le cubrió los ojos a Koneko para que no enloqueciera al ver la escena.

\- ¡Ay, ay! ¡Que soy inválido! ¡No me pegues, Asia! ¡Me duele que digas eso!

La joven lo ignoró, molesta. Esto clavó una estaca en él ya que aún si no lo veía, lo sentía. Sin embargo, la loli de cabello blanco lo resolvió abrazándole el brazo derecho nuevamente. Con un rostro avergonzado y una pequeña sonrisa boba al acariciar su cabeza con la mano restante, todos se incomodaron.

~ Lolicon...

El pensamiento general de todos invadió la sala generando un rostro plano en todos.

\- Me encuentro bien, Issē-san... El que Dios esté muerto no significa que no iba a preocuparme por ti. Cuando te ví enloquecer, me asusté de verdad...

\- ¡Es cierto! ¿Qué ocurrió cuando enloquecí? Solo sé que me cagué en Kokabiel. Debo de haberle partido la cara.

Kiba soltó una sutil risa ante ese comentario. Eso sí que era decir poco comparado con lo que vieron.

\- Pues... Diría que la cara será la menor de sus preocupaciones, Hyōdō-kun. ¿Oíste que fue condenado?

\- Sí, Sona-sama. Oí que fue congelado para siempre... Lástima no haber podido verlo. A todo esto, ¿La Ex-exorcista está aquí?

Rias se sorprendió ante esta mención e hizo un puchero. ¿Qué quería de su ex enemiga que la mencionaba antes que su ama?

\- Xenovia-san está en el mundo humano, ya que pensamos que no sería cómodo para tí que estuviera aquí, Issē-san.

\- Pues pensaron bien, Asia... Aún estoy enojado con ella por lo que te dijo, tú eres muy amable y buena, eres capaz de haberla perdonado, por lo que no se sorprendan si me muestro disgustado. Rias-sama, le pido una disculpa por mi desagradable apariencia, además de arruinarme la vista, por lo que le seré poco útil para enfrentamientos o incluso para disponer de un tanque o un arma de po-.

\- ¡Issē! Me importa que estés bien, como todos. ¡¿Por qué creés que te veo como un arma?!

\- Es la única utilidad que le puedo dar.

\- Haaaa... Para qué me molesto.

Rias simplemente se decayó por la depresiva observación de su peón. Su reina acudió en su ayuda inmediatamente al verla perder la compostura.

\- ¿Hmm? Koneko, ¿Tan preocupada estabas para que tengas que seguir abrazando mi brazo?

\- El rey debe ser consolado. Está triste por no ver a la reina, ¿Verdad?

Silencio. El área de silencio mientras que el rostro de Issē mostraba una profunda sorpresa.

[~ ¿Acabo de oír bien? ¿Ella acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo...?

\- ¿Koneko? ¿Qué has dicho...? ¡¿Tú sabes dónde está?!

El abrazo desapareció. Él la despegó y la tomó de los hombros, desesperado. Nadie entendía nada, y es más, se mostraron sorprendidos ante la repentina desesperación del muchacho.

\- ¡Issē! ¡Ella no sabe nada! ¡Aún tiene problemas con los efectos de tu poder!

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Saji? ¡¿Qué diablos pasó cuando peleamos con Kokabiel?!

[- Yo puedo contestar eso, compañero.

\- ¡Sekiryuutei!

Sona y Rias estaban anonadadas por su aparición. No creían que este decidiera interferir.

\- ¡¿Tú sabes?! ¡Escúpelo, Ddraig!

[- Tu poder, compañero. Ese poder que brota en tu corazón desde que comenzaste a odiar al difunto Dios se volvió un odio al destino y la casualidad. Despertaste a una especie de personalidad distinta que tomó el control de la situación y se encargó de Kokabiel... Parece que esto afectó a la torre y al peón de la otra heredera.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eso es cierto, Saji?

El muchacho sostuvo su cabeza, algo mareado por los recuerdos que aún eran confusos.

\- Sí. Recuerdo que mi Sacred Gear rechazaba el llamado que dabas... Koneko, por otra parte, desistió fácilmente.

\- El rey necesita descansar. Esto le está mareando.

Koneko comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la camilla en donde lo sentó. Este, ante su acto, acarició su cabeza por reacción propia, mientras esta se sentaba en su regazo. Asia solo enfurecía de celos.

\- ¿C-Cómo lo supiste?

El castaño se mostró sorprendido ante la reacción de la pequeña muchacha ante su agotamiento informativo. Saji chasqueó los dedos y lo señaló.

\- Eso lo recuerdo. ¡Hiciste algo con nosotros! ¡En mi cabeza están grabadadas tus reacciones, emociones y sentimientos! ¡Estás confuso y sorprendido ahora mismo!

\- El rey genera un implante de energía a aquellos que son sus súbditos y lo siguen con devoción, esto afianza la relación de todos nosotros. Deberías saber esto ya, Saji. Que vergüenza. Ju~, ju~.

Koneko rió levemente, con tintes burlescos, al notar que el peón se enojaba por simplemente ser considerado parte de esta locura.

\- ¡Tú, gata endemoniada! ¡Yo no quiero formar parte de esta locura!

\- ¿Gata? Oigan, soy ciego, pero en el tiempo que he estado junto a ustedes, no he visto orejas o cola sobre Koneko. ¿Me están escondiendo algo?

Él miró la ventana con los brazos cruzados, en un intento de encarar a Rias, que estaba a su izquierda. Todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca.

La heredera Gremory suspiró ante todo el desarrollo de la situación. Esto debía haber sido más suave, pero Sona insistió en saber que ocurría con su peón por curiosidad y preocupación ante la influencia que enloqueció levemente al portador de Vrtra, lo que derivó a todo esto.

\- Primero, ¿Podrías decirnos algunas cosas sobre ese poder, Issē? Cuando yo te reencarné, no sentí ningún poder dentro de tí. Eras un humano normal y corriente.

El muchacho suspiró y bajó la vista, recordando y anhelando volver a aquel entonces antes de que una lunática de alas de ángel negras decidiera jugar con él y los asesinara.

\- Fué cuando me volví demonio. Antes de despertar a Ddraig, yo le eché la culpa a Dios por tener al Sekiryuutei en mi manos. Dentro de mi pecho, una pequeña punzada se desarrollaba cada vez que dejaba de entrenar o dejaba de sentir ese odio, por lo que no podía olvidarlo. Entre eso, mi apetito se había vuelto algo voraz, provocando que la ingesta de alimentos sea abrupta y comenzara a beber leche pasteurizada como saciedad de grasas. Entonces, el combate contra Raiser ocurrió, lo que despertó ese potencial descontrolado que al usarlo me ocasionaba enormes heridas. Lo único que sé, es que al usar este poder, tengo una enorme cantidad de energía para poder seguir peleando, como si no me sintiera agotado nunca. Al dejar de usarla, un agotamiento enorme ocurre; y al forzarlo, recibo unas consecuencias que son las grietas que Asia y la magia no pueden curar. Agradezco que ella puede crear sangre constantemente con su Sacred Gear. De lo contrario, estaría muerto desde el combate de Riser.

\- Hyōdō. Te interrumpiré agregando más cosas. No lo sabes por lo visto, pero con este poder puedes rugir como una criatura abismal y controlar gente-.

\- ¡No controlo a la gente!

\- ... Aún así, nadie notó que hay un patrón. Saji es un demonio, sí, pero tiene la Sacred Gear "Absorpcion Line", en donde reside un dragón. La torre de Rias es una demonio pero también una Nekomata. El resto de nosotros solo somos demonios. Creo que ese control que tiene sobre otros solo aplica con especies sobrenaturales distintas a la de la similitud humana.

Sonia se acomodó los lentes ante la mirada atónita de su peón y los demás de su grupo.

[- Hmm... Me parece válido tu punto de vista, heredera. En cierta parte, identifico una conexión entre ellos dos y mi portador. Parece que esa personalidad nos traerá problemas en un futuro, compañero.

\- Ya veo... Bueno, contesté todo lo que s-.

\- Momento. Issē, ¿Quién es esa "Reina" de la que tanto hablas? He oído que la mencionabas en murmuros cuando duermes...

\- ¡Le dije que deje de entrar a mi habitación para dormir!

\- ¡Contesta eso y te explicaré el resto!

\- Okey, okey. Diré todo lo que sé...

Repentinamente, todos pudieron notar un rostro anhelante en el castaño. Una sonrisa suave, pero a la vez intensa.

\- No la he visto nunca. Ni en mis sueños he tenido la suerte, pues la oscuridad no me permitía poder verla... Ahora dudo que pueda. Su voz es una melodía abandonada, una que sufre mucho por el simple pasar de la vida en soledad. El tacto de su piel y cabello es sedoso y perfecto, dejando ante mi imaginación su cuerpo grande, capaz de abrazarme por completo y sostenerme en su regazo por toda la eternidad...

\- ¿Issē-kun?

Sona notó que el joven explicaba esto con un rostro apagado. ¿Qué cosas pasaban por su cabeza? Obviamente, no notó que dejó en claro a todos que había cierta intimidad entre ellos por la forma de llamarlo.

\- Sona-sama... ¿Mis padres saben de mi situación?

Rias suspiró, esto sería algo difícil de explicar. Sin tomar en cuenta a quién se le preguntó, ella habló.

\- Sí, Issē. Tus padres saben que nos salvaste de un incidente con un camión de químicos, pero te expusiste ante eso.

La heredera Sitri mostró una leve intriga por la pregunta personal de Issē a su persona y un leve disgusto hacia Rias por no dejarla contestar. Esta falta de respeto nunca había pasado entre ambas.

\- Ya veo... Supongo que deberé aprender a vivir así. Asia, Koneko, les encargo su ayuda.

\- ¡Claro que sí, Issē-san!

\- ¡Orden del Rey, será orden cumplida!

\- Bueno... Es hora de que hablemos de ella, Rias-sama. Por cierto, ¿Será así para siempre?

Él palmeó suavemente la cabeza de la pequeña, ocasionando que de repente sacara sus orejas y cola. Al sentir la diferencia, el muchacho comenzó a inspeccionarla mientras escuchaba, avergonzando a la loli por las caricias que no podía rechazar.

\- No lo sabemos, Issē. Ella está instalada en el hospital, en el área de Psicología. Sin embargo, podemos hacer que ella pueda estar contigo de vez en cuando, ya que es lo único que siempre exige.

\- ¡Hasta mi recuperación!

\- Dos semanas...

\- ¡Tres!

\- Hecho. Bueno, comenzaré con una historia, ¿Sí? Hace mucho tiempo atrás, existían dos hermanas gatas que siempre se la pasaban juntas. Con sus padres muertos, sin hogar y sin nadie en quien confiar, ambas luchaban por vivir cada día. Un día, ambas fueron acogidas por un demonio, siendo que la mayor se volvió parte de su séquito para que la pequeña viviera allí. Sin que nadie pudiera creerlo o esperarlo, la mayor obtuvo una enorme cantidad de poder, mejorando su crecimiento. La especie de los Nekomata sobresalen por un gran conocimiento y experiencia en el Youjutsu. Sin embargo, ella sobresalía en magia y en Sennjutsu. Entonces, cuando logró superar a su amo, su poder la consumió y solo podía disfrutar de las peleas y la sangre. Asesinó a su amo y se volvió un demonio renegado de clase SS, puesto que aniquilaba fácilmente a los equipos de búsqueda. La pequeña fue abandonada, e incluso pensaron asesinarla, pero mi hermano la salvó y la trajo a mí... La bauticé como "Koneko". Ella, una youkai Nekomata, es una sobreviviente de la especie más fuerte de felinos... Esta es la vida de Koneko... Y es la razón por la que odia su lado natural.

Silencio. El resto ante la digestión de información del castaño fue tan dura.

\- Kaiju-sama está enojado y confundido. El Rey debería dormir, pronto podrá salir de aquí y buscar a la Reina. Ese es su sueño.

[~ Así que tenía razón. Parece que ahora tienes una conexión con esa chica, compañero. Ella sabrá todo lo que sientes, así que ya sabrás que no podrás esconderme nada.

La pequeña fue acariciada suavemente en sus orejas, ocasionando que se incomodara y sonrojara.

\- Nyaaa~.

Sangrado abrupto. Como disparo de escopeta, el joven se despegó de la camilla de un repentino tirón de sangre que su nariz expulsó sin pudor alguno.

\- ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Es muy moe!

...

Con tal recuerdo, finalmente pasaron tres semanas. Issē finalmente saldría. Pero, entonces, unas cuantas cosas fueron ocurriendo.

Koneko: Su consciencia comenzó a recuperarse lentamente, a pesar de que aún reconocía a Issē como un "Rey Kaiju" y creía en la existencia de una "Reina" pérdida en el vasto mundo sobrenatural donde, cuando él estuviera listo, ambos se verían nuevamente. Ella volvió a ser la misma fría muchacha que conocía pero renegaba orgullosamente de tener un puesto más cercano a Issē por el enlace que compartían, volviéndose una joven que, a sus oídos, actuaba mucho más blanda y feliz a su lado.

\- K-Kaiju-sama piensa que me veo bien con esta forma, por lo que intento acostumbrarme.

Parece que la conexión le pareció tan favorable, ya que la joven comenzó a trabajar una aceptación lenta hacia su verdadera forma física... Claro, acompañado de caricias y mimos del muchacho que disfrutaba de su compañía al ser la única hospitalizada con él por su desequilibrio mental.

Kiba: A pesar de finalmente dejar atrás las cosas malas que lo mortificaban, había perdido una enorme porte de caballerosidad, elegancia y "divinidad" ante Issē y Saij. Repentinamente, una especie de máscara se rompió en él, mostrando a un joven que le gustaba divertirse y que quería vivir una vida más tranquila, lejos de lo sobrenatural. Parece que la influencia de el castaño estaba siéndole algo muy importante.

Lucifer: Apremió al joven castaño indirectamente, ya que aún estaba ocupado con los asuntos diplomáticos del desastre acontecido, mejorando la seguridad de su hogar, pagando todo los gastos de revisión médica que tuviera y otorgándole una plena exclusividad de contacto con él y los Maou... Aún que esto último no lo sabía aún ya que quería decírselo en persona.

Asia: Luego de ver a su amado casi perder la vida más de dos veces, ella no se doblegó al miedo. Había comenzado a ser más osada y curiosa. Tras la victoria contra Raiser, había demostrado un gran interés en ropaje femenino y erótico para complacer al castaño. Sorprendente, ahora de ciego, ella, junto a la loli gata, eran quienes le brindaban una gran ayuda para sostener el día a día.

Incomodidad. Ahora que todos sabían que él anhelaba retomar su humanidad, ahora de manera imposible según Ddraig, él solo tenía una relación tensa con Rias y su reina. Estas intentaban comunicarse, preguntarle o hasta coquetearle, pero este solo las rechazaba, evadía o incluso huía evitando estar solo con ellas.

Xenovia: Un obvio interés apareció en la ex-exorcista que vigilaba al muchacho, interesada en su vida y en como este evolucionaba ante ese entorno. Claro, a distancia, ya que él aún estaba enfadado con ella por lo acontecido con Asia antes.

Sona: Repentinamente, la heredera Sitri demostró su respeto hacia el joven ante el enfrentamiento contra Kokabiel y Raiser, pero le advirtió que si "atontaba" a Saji nuevamente, ella misma le haría la vida imposible. Por suerte, su forma de comunicarse con él cambió, dejando las formalidades atrás a no ser que sean necesarias. Incluso le permitió que pudiera llamarla "Sona" a secas cuando quisiera, dejándole ir al centro estudiantil cuando quisiera.

**( ... )**

_El grupo volvía de otro rutinario día escolar. Sin embargo, hoy iban todos para poder conversar sobre ciertos cambios en la rutina de entrenamiento. Al ver que todos comenzaron a expresarse con calma y relajación, Issē suspiró._

_\- __Má__, __pá__, tenemos que hablar. Antes, les pido a todos que se vayan. Lucifer-sama me dió permiso para esto._

_Rias comprendió muy rápidamente a que se refería y asintió, sorprendida. El resto estaba atónito, puesto que esto no lo esperaba nadie. Tras la orden de Rias, el resto comenzó a seguirla escaleras arriba... Salvo Asia y Koneko, que estaban firmes, mirándolo._

_\- Chicas, por fa-._

_\- No..._

_Todos se detuvieron, observando la situación. Koneko fue la que dió la cara de las dos, hablando._

_\- No podemos irnos cuando sabemos que Issē-sama se __desmoronará__ al contar esto..._

_\- ... Estamos para ayudarte en todo, Issē-san. No podemos simplemente irnos._

_El muchacho rió ante los intentos de la rubia por permanecer firme, temblando como gelatina._

_\- __Aaah__... De acuerdo, ambas se quedan. De todos modos, iba a llamarlos para poder contarles el resto._

_Con la situación finalizada, Issē invitó a sus padres a sentarse. Estos hicieron esto, __intrigados__ y preocupados._

_\- ¿Qué ocurre, __Isē__? No estás preocupando._

_\- __Má__, __Pá_. _Yo... Necesito contarles una historia. Espero que le presten mucha atención. Hace un mes atrás, un joven pervertido amante de los pechos grandes recibió una declaración de amor de una mujer de otra escuela, alguien que demostró interés en él, aún con su perfil. Está persona lo hizo muy feliz. Sin embargo, todo era un juego que hacía para que él no notara sus_ _intenciones __verdaderas..._

_Sus padres comprendieron que la historia era sobre él. Sin embargo, no interrumpieron para que llegara al punto que quería._

_\- ... Un día, sin más, ella le mostró su verdadera naturaleza, que ella era un Ángel Caído, antiguo siervo de Dios que cayó por pecar, y lo asesinó sin más..._

_Estos ahora __parpadearon__, confundidos, puesto que no entendían nada de lo que decía, intentando comprender si estaba alucinando o las__ juntas en el club le empezaban a freír el cerebro._

_\- ... Entonces, de milagro, fue salvado por Rias __Gremory__, un demonio..._

_Él se levantó, __intrigando__ a sus padres, hasta que desplegó sus alas... __Anonadando__ a sus padres._

_\- ... Él quería volver a ser un humano, quería abandonar este nuevo mundo al que fue forzado a vivir. Sin embargo, si ser demonio no lo ataba a esto, "Él" lo hacía..._

_Repentinamente, un brillo brotó del brazo izquierdo del castaño, mostrando el guantelete rojo del Sekiryuutei. La sorpresa en el rostro de sus padres solo crecía más y más._

_\- ... El tiempo pasó, deprimiendo al muchacho que solo sabía que ahora causaba peligro a sus semejantes ante esta situación, hasta que conoció a una joven italiana de cabello rubio, Asia Argento, una huérfana monja que había sido llamada por los ángeles caídos para ser sacrificada en un ritual. Luego de unas cuantas cosas, él y el grupo que vienen a casa cuando tienen hambre los derrotaron y la salvaron. Lamentablemente, murió antes de salvarla y se tuvo que __reencarnarla__ en un demonio..._

_La mencionada se levantó, sorprendiendo a los que consideraba sus padres al mostrarle sus alas de demonio._

_\- ... El tiempo pasó y, repentinamente, un demonio de otra familia apareció para reclamar a Rias-sama como su esposa. Para su desgracia, ella no aceptó y yo lo __desafié__ a un combate. Ganamos, a duras penas, pero ahí desperté un poder que parece que tengo desde que nací..._

_Desviando accidentalmente el modo del relato, el joven continuó explicando todos los suceso que ocurrieron después. Al finalizar, llamó a los demás para que mostrarán su naturaleza, concluyendo así la gran verdad._

**( ... )**

Padres: Al final, estos solo se sintieron mal porque su hijo perdiera la vista. Era algo terrible. Sin embargo, tomaron de manera positiva el que se volviera un demonio y dejara de pensar en cosas pervertidas todo el tiempo, tendiendo mujeres a su alrededor y un futuro prometedor si seguía trabajando como uno. Para vergüenza, sus padres lo humillaron contándole a todos sobre su afición con los pechos femeninos desde que era niño.

...

Finalmente, todo esto nos lleva al baño de la casa de la familia Hyōdō. Una gota de humedad cayó sobre la bañera. En ella, Hyōdō Issei descansaba en la tina, hablando con el dragón sellado en el guantelete de su brazo izquierdo. La tranquilidad estaba presente gracias al silencio rotundo de los alrededores.

\- Esto es una recompensa por el duro trabajo~.

[~ Tú lo has dicho, compañero. Debo admitir que el agua se siente genial encima del guantelete. Es como si estuviera bajo un tibio océano.

\- Ya veo... Han estado pasando muchas cosas últimamente.

[- Sí. Digamos que las cosas están muy tranquilas, pero recuerda estar atento a tu entrenamiento. Aún ciego, Albion no dudará en hacer su movimiento en algún momento.

\- Sí, lo sé. Por eso estoy entrenando el resto de mis sentidos con ayuda de todos.

[- Siento un mal presentimiento. Creo que nos estamos perdiendo de algo grande y siquiera lo sabemos.

\- Espero que solo sea eso...

La puerta fue golpeada ligeramente, interrumpiendo la charla del par.

\- Isē-sama, es hora de lavar su espalda...

Si bien Koneko logró retomar lentamente su naturalidad, le costaba no tenerle respeto al hablarle.

\- De acuerdo, saldré en un momento.

\- ¡Moooo! ¡Yo iba a decirle, Koneko-chan!

\- Eres lenta. Isē-sama necesita que se esté pendiente de él en todo momento... ¡Oye! ¡E-Espera!

La puerta se abrió, justo cuando el muchacho estaba por salir de la tina con la toalla puesta. La rubia lo ayudo a salir con lentitud, ganando a Koneko que no podía entrar por la vergüenza que sentía.

\- Ahora me encargaré de cuidarte yo, Isē-san.

\- D-De acuerdo, Asia...

Él estaba muy avergonzado, porque al no poder verla, no sabía que sería capaz de hacerle a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Está mejor?

\- Mejoraste muchísimo, Asia. Ya hasta te anotaría a una escuela de masajes si esto lo fuera...

La rubia sonrió, avergonzada por el halago. Koneko, quien se mostraba celosa, solo observaba a su rival asomada desde la puerta.

\- Deberiamos volver a bañarnos juntos para reforzar nuestros lazos de nuevo, ¿Tú qué piensas, Isē-san?

\- No creo que mi corazón pueda soportar eso, Asia. Je, je...

Consentir. Issē descubrió que todas las mujeres que se hallaban cerca de él querían consentirlo. Koneko, por ser como un rey. Asia, por verlo como un hombre. Rías y Akeno, por ser el arma más útil para los demonios.

En realidad, la situación era otra. Gracias a Issē, la pequeña felina se había aceptado completamente como es, por lo tanto, estaba completamente interesada en el muchacho. Asia ya lo adoraba desde que le mostró una vida distinta y la hizo feliz, por lo que esto se volvió parte de su rutina. Rias y Akeno estaban interesadas en él, pero este las evadía todo el tiempo.

La situación seguía tensa con la pelirroja ya que esta insistía en que se alejaran de él porque era de su propiedad. Sin embargo, nadie temía plantarle cara cuando se trataba del castaño.

\- ¡No me quedaré atrás! ¡Le demostraré a Isē que estoy interesada en él como mujer y hombre!

Entonces, sin siquiera tener que verla, supo que Koneko estaba desnuda dentro del baño.

Sangrado atómico. La loli actuó y abrazó su brazo derecho, generándole un montón de reacciones únicas y estimulantes. Ante estos actos, Asia contraatacó lanzándose sobre la espalda de él. Ante toda esta situación, él se perdía la discusión que tenían.

\- Isē-sama será mío.

\- ¡Antes muerta!

\- Estoy en el paraíso~.

Y sin poder aguantar más, el ciego se desmayó en pleno momento de gloria... Mientras ambas discutían.

...

La gran mayoría de ocasiones, una persona ciega jamás debería estar sola... En este caso, Issē da la prueba cabal de limpiarse el culo con esa regla.

\- Apuesto... ¿Es usted de nuevo?

\- Hey, demonio-kun. Sí, soy yo. Quería ver si tu capacidad en los videojuegos es eficiente aún sin la vista. ¿Comenzamos?

Repentinamente, el joven de vendas en los ojos asintió, sonriendo amablemente. Por dentro, él quería ahorcar al sujeto que le hablaba por lo pesado que era en ciertas actividades. Sin embargo, no lo haría ya que era su mejor contratista hasta ahora... Además de que nunca lo juzgó por ser ciego, ayudándolo por simple capricho.

\- Es fácil acostumbrarse a sus experimentos, señor. Además, me ayudan a adaptarme a mis alrededores. Demos comienzo...

...

\- ¡Por favor, Azazel! ¡Soy un maldito ciego! ¡Déjame ganar una vez, maldita sea!

La escena había cambiado rotundamente. Issē y el hombre, ahora identificado y con doce alas oscuras en su espalda, jugaban el videojuego que había consumido en la frustración al castaño, quién había logrado llegar a mantener un ritmo al ya haber estudiado mejor el juego gracias a los sonidos producidos al chocar el auto contra las paredes.

\- Aún me sorprende que poco te afecte saber que el cliente de mejor paga sea el líder de los caídos...

\- ¡Al mejor de 3!

El muchacho ignoró lo que decía, negándose a perder por décima quinta vez.

\- Entonces... Que así sea, demonio-kun.

...

Issei suspiraba con los dedos entrelazados, nervioso, mientras que todos lo veían sorprendidos y anonadados. Sus padres solo lo miraban con algo de burla, puesto que parecía un gato enjaulado.

\- Issē-kun, ¿Estás bromeando?

Sona todavía no creía lo que le habían dicho. Para haberla llamado a estas altas horas de la noche, debía de ser grave... No esperaba que fuera de tal magnitud.

\- Ya lo expliqué. Azazel, el virrey de los Ángeles caídos, era el cliente con el que terminé reuniéndome estos últimos días. Sin olvidar la paliza que me dió en un videojuego de carreras anoche.

Koneko y Asia abrazaban los respectivos brazos del muchacho mientras este seguía nervioso, a la espera de reacciones al respecto de la situación. Sin notarlo, sus padres lo miraban con ojos brillando de anhelo por ver hijos de estas dos.

Entre los detalles que el joven les confirmó al ser demonio, la poligamia fue la que más sorprendió a ambos padres... Una sorpresa tan positiva que perturbaba al muchacho.

\- Él es un coleccionista de Sacred Gears. SI le pone un dedo encima a mi Issē.

El aura de Rias empezaba a crecer. Parece que realmente estaba enfocada en proteger su tesoro.

\- Rias, creo que esto no es algo grave. Quizás solamente quería conocer la Sacred Gear de Hyōdō.

\- En efecto, Sona-kun. Azazel siempre fue así.

Entrando por la puerta, seguido por muchos guardias nerviosos, el Maou Lucifer había hecho acta de presencia con Grayfia a su lado.

\- ¡Oni-sama!

\- ¡Lucifer-sama!

\- Issē, jóvenes, pueden levantarse. Estuve bastante apretado con las tareas por culpa de Kokabiel, por lo que no pude apremiarte personalmente, Issē... Buenas noches, señor y señora Hyōdō. Espero que estén disfrutando de la renovada seguridad que he impuesto para ustedes. Mi nombre es Sirzechs Gremory, Maou Lucifer del Inframundo y hermano mayor de mi querida Rias-chan.

\- Sirzechs-sama. Compostura.

El hombre estiró su mano, esperando el apretón de los padres, mientras Grayfia estiraba su mejilla, regañandolo. Todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca por ello.

\- ¡U-Un placer! ¡Gracias por apremiar a mi hijo por su trabajo!

\- ¡Y a su hermana de cuidarlo!

Todos rieron del castaño que se incomodaba por la mala imagen que daban de él. Aún ciego, sus padres no cambiaban.

\- Por favor, es un honor conocer a los padres del héroe de la ciudad.

\- ... Héroe...

\- ... e...

Brillo en los ojos. Ante esa mención, Issē se sintió completamente renovado y fresco. Koneko lo notó y sonrió, divertida.

\- Nyaka, ka, ka~. Issē-sama tiene sueños de niños~.

\- ¡K-KONEKO! ¡AAAAAH! ¡NO LEAS MI MENTE!

Mientras la pequeña de orejas de felino comenzaba a correr a la cocina, el castaño la persiguió, rojo de la vergüenza porque ella notara su actitud. Todos tuvieron una gran intriga por que ocurría entre ambos.

\- Oni-sama, ¿P-Por qué estás aquí?

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa, Rias? Las visitas escolares serán muy pronto, por lo que también participaré. Quiero ver a la número uno esforzándose en sus estudios. Una pregunta rápida. A estas altas horas de la noche, ¿Estará habilitado algún lugar de hospedaje?

Silencio. Miradas planas estaban sobre el Maou que sonreía tenso ante eso.

\- P-Por favor... No me juzguen...

\- Pues, en ese caso, se podría quedar en la casa si lo desea.

El padre del castaño propuso esto, completamente natural ante la situación.

\- ¡Perfecto! Me encantaría conocer a los padres de mi hermanito~.

\- Sirzechs-sama. Compórtese.

La maid comenzó apretar su cabeza con ambas manos mientras esté reía.

\- Je, je, je. Grayfia, eso duele mucho. Je, je, je.

...

No pasó menos de 2 minutos y los hombres adultos ya estaban bebiendo y hablando como grandes amigos. Grayfia y la madre del castaño se sorprendían por la capacidad de ambos de conversar de cosas tan comunes de hombres en los estados de ebriedad en los que estaban.

Cuando pasaron unas dos horas de risas, bebidas y anécdotas familiares vergonzosas, la hora de descansar finalmente arribó. Koneko, al igual que el resto de gente invasora (según Issē) se había ido luego de que el muchacho se durmiera en el sofá.

\- Que descansen, Isē-san, Lucifer-sama. Lo veré mañana...

Asia se despidió cortésmente, con una especie de triste sonrisa. Ella asimiló él no poder descansar con el muchacho. Comúnmente, esta lograba adentrarse en la habitación de Issē, asustándolo, más este la terminó dejando cuando ella lo intentó una 32ava vez, pero en el proceso, se dió un golpe brutal en la frente contra el marco de la ventana, quedando inconsciente en un arbusto al caer del segundo piso. Al despertar al día siguiente, la madre de Issē no pudo evitar pegar el grito al cielo al verla inconsciente cuando tendía la ropa lavada. Por suerte, solo se había quedado inconsciente.

...

El silencio era sepulcral. Issei estaba acostado en su cama, con los ojos ya libres de las vendas sucias, y el rey demonio durmiendo en un colchón en el suelo.

\- Um... Creo que le debo una disculpa, Lucifer-sama.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es raro que tenga a un Maou en mi casa... Peor aún, que este durmiendo en el suelo.

Una pequeña risa nasal se oyó del Rey Demoníaco. Ese muchacho le parecía tan extraño ahora a diferencia del día en el que se enfrentó a Riser.

\- Te estoy agradecido por tratarme como una persona normal, solamente cuando estoy con mi familia soy tratado como tal. Además, te debo mucho. Rías jamás fue tan feliz como lo es contigo...

\- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Todo es gracias a mis compañeros y a la escuela que la hacen sentir una persona más entre los humanos! ¡Además, le causo problemas todo el tiempo!

\- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- ¿Podrías seguir manteniendo la felicidad de mi hermana? Me hace muy feliz ver que sus días como estudiante son emocionantes...

El muchacho se sentó en la cama, mirándolo... O más bien a sus pies, si es que pudiera hacerlo.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Mantendré la sonrisa de Rias-sama, así como la de mi amada Asia y Koneko!

\- Me alegra saber que eso estará bien para ti. Por cierto. Ya que puedo llamarte Issē, ¿Podrías llamarme por mí nombre? Oni-san tampoco es molestia.

\- ¡¿C-C-Cómo podría...?!

\- Entonces nos llamaremos profesionalmente.

\- ¿Sírzechs-sama?

\- Hyōdō-kun...

Él preguntó con un porte de dignidad, a cambio, Sirzechs hizo algo aún más formal, asustando por su mortífera seriedad.

\- ¡¿Sírzechs-san?!

\- Issei-kun...

Esta vez preguntó con una destacada relación respetuosa, obteniendo la misma resolución, solo que con una sonrisa profesional del Maou.

\- ¡Entonces! ¡¿Oni-san?!

\- Me parece que llegamos a un acuerdo... Isē.

Suspiró cansado y se dejó caer sobre la cama. ¿Por qué nunca le salía bien ese intento de negociar apodos.

\- Ah, olvidé mencionar que leí tu informe sobre Azazel. ¿Podrías explicarme que te contó?

\- ¿Eh? Si. Él me contó sobre el castigo de Kokabiel... Y su interés por registrar los poderes de mi Longinus para las siguientes generaciones.

\- Ah, al menos no hay alguna amenaza. Gracias por confirmarlo. Ah, tras tu acto de valentía, los Maou queremos que hagas de informante personal nuestro ante todas las situaciones que ocurran en tu alrededor, Isē.

\- ¡Por supuesto, Oni-san! ¡Que tenga buenas noches!

El silencio volvió a aparecer. Solo que Issē no había vuelto a acomodarse en la cama, con una tensa sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres ir al baño?

\- ... Y beber un poco de leche tibia si no es mucha molestia.

...

Issē despertó repentinamente sobre un pedazo de concreto devastado, notando que podía ver claramente. Se levantó sobresaltado de lo que parecían ser escombros de un edificio enorme, observando que todo eran vestigios de una pasada guerra con armas de fuego. El lugar estaba hecho añicos y todo lo que quedaban eran hombres que avanzaban lentamente por el lugar, notando que en el área habían muchos cadáveres, ignorados, rematados o devastados por severas mutilaciones.

\- Preparen cañones...

Al voltear repentinamente en vista al bosque, él pudo ver que desde los bosques por donde iban los soldados, una silueta alta y extraña dijo algo...

Enormes cañones se asomaron por detrás de él. Espantado por la devastación que harían, comenzó a correr hacia estos, intentando detenerlos.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO DISPAREN! ¡ESPEREN!

Y entonces, el asombro lo dejó estático en el blanco de tiro.

Frente a él, un sujeto más alto y similar a él, excepto por un atuendo de general, condecorado por medallas, una cola fina y larga de reptil, y unos ojos que mostraban un mar de lágrimas y culpa. Para más sorpresa, pudo llegar a notar que alguien se acercó a él, intentando tomar su hombro...

Era una mujer. Esa mujer era Sona Sitri, que se mostraba consternada ante la actitud del sujeto.

\- Hoy... Una enorme tragedia consume mi fracaso como general. Última orden, caballeros... Abran fuego y hagan que todo estos desgraciados paguen con sus cuerpos las vidas de nuestros compañeros caídos...

El general extendió el brazo a lo alto, bajándolo con brusquedad, creando una barrera contra las balas que comenzaron a recibir de los soldados de abajo.

\- Reviéntenlos.

Tras la sorpresa, Issē no pudo evitar un cañonazo repentino que lo hizo estar en una completa obscuridad.

[ Solo uno puede perseverar, Hyōdō Issē. Nuestra Reina quiere un Rey digno y perfecto, y solo uno de nosotros podrá serlo. ]

Frente a él, una extraña luz verde se resaltó, mostrando a un sujeto completamente envuelto en energía. Esto lo abrumó por su enorme poder e imponente actitud.

[ Solo puede haber un solo King Kaiju... Y algún día, yo seré quién tenga ese cuerpo y le mostraré el mundo que le daré a ella para poder derrocarlo. ]

Ante todo esto, la oscuridad volvió y lo hizo caer repentinamente en un vacío... Hasta que despertó sobresaltado, incapaz de alcanzar el sueño desde entonces.

...

El bostezo de Issei se oyó por todas partes. Todos podían notar el aspecto lamentable que portaba el día de hoy.

[~ Pareces cansado, compañero. Aún cuando me hablaste de eso, no comprendo como es que no pude observar a ese sujeto que mencionas después del sueño.

Ddraig había estado en el sueño inicial, más perdió el contacto con su portador luego de que el disparo del cañón lo alcanzara.

~ No pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Luego del extraño aviso de esa cosa extraña, no pude volver a tranquilizarme

\- Isē-sama, ¿Está bien?

Koneko supo inmediatamente que algo consternaba al castaño, razón por la que se preocupó.

\- Para cuando comencemos a nadar en la piscina, estaré lo suficientemente despierto, Koneko. Solo estoy cansado, eso es todo... Hablando de ello. Rias-sama. ¿Por qué Kiba no venía? Él me contó que era un gran nadador y amaba el agua.

Todas desviaron la vista, sonrojadas. Kiba era un desgraciado idealista de planes extraños y apoyos incondicionales.

**( ... )**

_\- Las apoyaré desde mi trabajo. Suerte con Issē._

**( ... )**

\- Está trabajando.

Todas contestaron intrigando aún más al castaño por la sincronización.

...

Issē pateó la puerta, emocionado. Finalmente, la paz y tranquilidad serían el beneficio de poder gozar del descanso que quería tras el incidente de Kokabiel.

\- ¡Hora de nadar! ¡Esto servirá para mí entrenamiento!

Estaba por quitarse la camiseta y mandarla a volar, cuando escuchó a alguien hablarle.

\- Isē-sama está emocionado...

En efecto, la pequeña loli lo notó muy contento en ese instante.

\- ¡Claro que sí, Koneko! ¡Las piscinas son lo máximo!

La pequeña se sonrojó sin razón aparente, o así parecía. En verdad, tenía un pedido singular que esperaba que el aceptara.

\- I-Isē-sama, ¿P-Podría enseñarme a nadar?

\- ¿Hmm? Claro. De todos modos, necesito algo de ayuda para poder entrar.

...

\- ¡Bien, Koneko! ¡Eso es!

El muchacho retrocedía mientras que la pequeña pataleaba agarrada de sus manos. Asia la animaba. Aún siendo rivales, ellas eran amigas y debían apoyarse mutuamente.

Chocó su espalda con la pared. A causa de esto, Koneko, terminó pegada a él.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Eso dolió! Perdón Koneko, fue mí error. ¿Subirás?

\- Si, quiero descansar. Gracias por ayudarme, Isē-sama.

\- No hay problema. Últimamente les he estado causando problemas a todos, incluyendote. Espero que eso sirva para compensar algo de todo lo que les debo.

La peliblanca se sonrojó al ver la humilde sonrisa de su contrario. Las vendas le quitaban ese aspecto demacrado, pero seguían siendo algo duras de ver al notar que estás constantemente se estropeaban por los fluidos corporales del muchacho.

Asia, que permaneció calmada por el rato, enrojeció de envidia, con un puchero. Hasta que fue derribada contra el agua por la mano del muchacho que la hizo caer junto a él, bromeando.

\- ¡EH!

\- ¡Te tengo!

La pequeña rubia había sido abrazada, evitando que se hundiera al no saber nadar. Ella lo abrazó, nerviosa, mientras que él sonreía, divertido.

\- Sigamos con la hermosa Asia entonces...

Sonriendo con vergüenza, la muchacha aseguró que le partiría la cabeza y volvería a besarlo en algún momento.

...

Tranquilidad. Alejado de todos, el castaño dormía en la otra punta de la piscina, agotado de tanta práctica y goce de la tranquilidad. En el regazo de sus sanadoras, estas se encargaban de vendarle nuevamente los ojos y secar con cuidado sus brazos y piernas que aún tenían cicatrices sensibles y frescas.

\- ¡Llegamos! ¿Are? ¡¿R-RIAS-SAMA?!

Saji, que repentinamente entró en el lugar junto al séquito de Sona, voló al más allá de la repentina destrucción que tuvo su membrana cerebral al ver a la pelirroja y a su reina en traje de baño.

\- Oh, Saji. Hola.

El muchacho solo alzó el brazo, sin interrumpir la obra de las jóvenes.

\- ¡Hyōdō! ¡Envidio tu posición!

\- ¡Tú no eres el que sufre por no poder ver! ¡Déjame en paz!

\- ¿Issē-kun?

\- Oh. Sona, has venido. Creí que no aceptarías mi invitación. Después de todo, dijiste que aún tenían cosas que hacer.

\- Digamos que consideré la oferta cuando vinieron a realizar un mantenimiento en los aires acondicionados.

\- Ya veo... Adelante entonces. El agua sigue fresca.

Entonces, el grupo Sitri fue acomodándose, siendo Saij quien se acondicionó al lado del castaño, seguido de Momo y Ruruko, ya que Asia dejó el lugar libre para seguir practicando su nado. Esto aventajó a Koneko, que seguía atendiéndolo.

\- ¿Necesitas algo más, isē-sama? No me mientas.

\- N-No, jamás haría algo como eso, Koneko.

Estaba nervioso porque ella lo estaba mirando fijamente. Sentiría su mirada fija en cualquier momento, pues a ella la percibía fácilmente en los alrededores... También a Saji, que estaba divirtiéndose en el agua...

Oh, fue derribado de un sonoro pelotazo en la cara. Pobre.

...

Luego de unos minutos, llegó la hora de comer, en donde Asia y Koneko deslumbraron al hambriento castaño con sándwiches y leche. Este comenzó a comer bajo su cuidado, tranquilo.

\- Oh, Asia-kun. ¿Qué ocurrió? Hay mucho ruido.

Entonces, el muchacho se ahogó al oír a Xenovia que repentinamente había aparecido. Saji había muerto desangrado por su culpa, flotando a la deriva en la piscina.

\- ¡Xenovia-san! S-Sona-sama y su séquito vinieron por invitación de Issē. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

\- Es mí primera vez usando un traje de baño... ¿Me queda bien?

\- S-Sí... Siento que cualquiera puede superar mi cuerpo ahora...

Koneko asintió ante las palabras de Asia mientras le daba otro sandwich al muchacho castaño que comenzó a mordisquear con cuidado.

\- Issei-kun, necesito pedirte algo.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Tú dirás, Ex-exorcista? ¿Qué quieres?

Él aún mostraba cierto rencor contra ella. Además, que viniera a pedirle algo repentinamente era algo nuevo...

\- ¿Tendrías un hijo conmigo?

Silencio. El único que hacía ruido era el castaño que se había ahogado y había comenzado a toser brutalmente.

\- ¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ DIABLOS DICES REPENTINAMENTE, LUNÁTICA?!

\- ¿No me escuchaste? Issē', tengamos un hijo.

Finalmente, todos reaccionaron. Saji volvió a morir, envidiando terriblemente al castaño mientras que este no se sentía para nada cómodo con la situación. Las sempais del joven mostraron un aura violenta en contra de esa propuesta. En respuesta, Issē se aterró por completo al poder sentirlas a su alrededor.

\- Isē-sama está nervioso, asustado, confundido y-.

Koneko comenzó a enumerar cada Punto mientras su mirada pasaba hasta la entrepierna del castaño, avergonzandola.

\- ¡YA TE OÍ, XENOVIA! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES PEDIRME ESO ASÍ COMO ASÍ?!

\- Rias-sama me hizo entender muchas cosas. Yo nací y viví de la creencia de Dios. Ahora, siendo demonio, las cosas cambiaron. Ahora puedo vivir como yo quiera... Y mi sueño...

\- ... Es tener un hijo, ya entendí. ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

\- Kiba se negaría y tú tienes un aura digna de un noble fuerte. Si hacemos bien esto, en 5 años tendremos bebés. Los demonios con muchas sesiones de sexo tienen hijos luego de ese tiempo.

El muchacho estaba totalmente sorprendido por la repentina información. O sea, que si deseaba tener hijos, ¿Debía tener relaciones como un conejo?

\- Ara ara, Xenovia-chan. Su castidad es mía.

Akeno sonreía, pero el aura eléctrica a su alrededor no es de lo más relajante. Arrastrándose, él intentó huir, siendo salvado por Koneko que lo sacó del lugar de un tirón, abrazándolo.

\- ¡Su castidad es de la Reina! ¡Yo seré la siguiente si aseguro mi posicionamiento como su segunda mujer!

\- ¡¿Koneko?! ¿Qué significa está traición?

Rias se mostró indignada, a punto de llorar de los nervios. El muchacho estaba siendo abrazado por la loli, siendo que se sentía incómodo por tener su mejilla contra su pecho.

\- Issē-kun. Parece que tienes mucho camino como demonio.

\- ¡Eso no mejora las cosas, Sona! ¡No digas eso! ¡Voy a morir joven y no conoceré a mí reina!

...

El día había empezado con mucha tranquilidad. El castaño suspiró. Hoy estaba solo en el club, ya que no había asistido a clases para descansar por cierto malestar que tenía desde el inicio en el que llegó.

[~ Compañero, ¿Lo sientes?

~ Sí... No sé si debería ir a verlo.

[~ Él está aumentando su aura para que sepas que está allí, supongo que quiere hablar.

\- ¿¡Y lo dices así de tranquilo!? Aaah... **Odio...**

Repentinamente, las grietas del cuerpo del muchacho se abrieron e iluminaron brutalmente.

\- **... Que ****perturben**** mi paz.**

Se quitó las vendas, pudiendo observar brotes de energía negra en todo el ambiente verde brillante en la cima de la escuela.

\- **¿Eso es normal, ****Ddraig****? Su aura es negra y blanca.** **Entiendo que lo blanco sea de su aura ****dragonica****, ¿Pero la otra?**

[- **¿Hmm? ¡¿Puedes ver?****!**

\- **No exactamente, pero es como si viera todo de verde, a excepción de las auras de energía de la gente. Incluso siento a Sona y a Rias reunidas, seguramente nerviosas por lo que sea que quiere el blanco...**

[- **Hmm... Después analizaremos eso. Ahora, manos a la obra. Todos han percibido tus picos de energía.**

Abriendo la puerta del club, el muchacho sintió una intensa brisa de viento que ondeó su cabello brutalmente.

\- **Es la hora, ****Ddraig****. Vamos...**

Veloz. Corriendo a una velocidad abismal, el muchacho logró dar la vuelta a la escuela, para luego comenzar a escalar las paredes de la escuela, con sus manos y pies, cual perro trotando. Al llegar a lo alto, golpeó el suelo suavemente, listo para el enfrentamiento.

\- **Vanishing... ¿A qué has venido?**

Un joven de cabello platinado sonrió complacido por las proporciones de poder que brotaban del aura del castaño.

\- Increíble, Hyōdō Issē... No vine a pelear hoy, si es lo que te preocupa. Estoy escoltando a Azazel. Además, tengo mucho trabajo. Solo venía a ver a mi rival, sorprendiéndome de su ceguera, lo que facilitará mi victoria.

Suspiró aliviado, ignorando el resto de tonterías dichas. El de cabello plateado comenzó a caminar, alejándose al asegurar su visión actual sobre su rival.

\- Hyōdō Issē. Del 1 al 10, ¿Qué tan fuerte eres?

Tras dicha pregunta, el castaño se sorprendió y rascó la nuca, nervioso. El brillo de su ira comenzó a disminuir, hasta llegar a un brillo muy suave.

\- **¿Números? ¿Sabes? Soy malo en matemáticas. Dudó que pueda establecer mi fuerza de esta manera. No estamos en Fallout.****..**

\- Hmm... Eres extraño.

\- **Yo prefiero el término "no hagas preguntas raras y te daré respuestas concisas". **

\- Ya veo... Nos veremos pronto, Hyōdō Issē.

\- **Espera... ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

Vaníshíng volteó. Issē no lo miraba, pero sabía que lo sentía.

\- Vali...

Entonces, repentinamente, la puerta se abrió. Koneko se arrojó hacia el castaño que inmediatamente la atrapó en sus brazos antes de que se cayera, provocando que esta dejara salir sus partes felinas.

\- ¡Isē-sama!

\- ¡¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí, Vanishing Dragon?!

Rias y su séquito pasaron hasta estar cerca del castaño. Al dejar vía libre, el de cabello platinado rió suavemente.

\- Solo venía a ver a mi rival, demonio. Dile a tu pequeña niña que no intente nada estúpido o puede que entonces si ocurra algo. Nos vemos pronto.

Koneko estaba furiosa y gruñía con hostilidad. Issē la calmaba, intentando que no enloqueciera. Tras esas palabras, él desapareció escalera abajo.

...

\- ¡Isē-sama se hace fuerte!

Koneko y Asia habían observado sorprendidas que los brazos y piernas del muchacho se habían recuperado rápidamente, siendo que sus ojos aún sangraban constantemente. Su recuperación había sido más rápida y el dolor apenas estaba presente.

\- Ya lo creo, Koneko-kun. Isē está haciéndose muy fuerte.

\- ¿¡N-Ni-san!?

Issē y todos se levantaron al ver al Rey Demonio adentrarse al club con total naturalidad. Nadie lo había podido detectar.

\- Yoh, Isē. ¿Estás mejor? Anoche apenas dormiste por lo que ví...

\- Me encuentro mucho mejor. Gracias por preguntar.

\- Issē. ¿Hoy no vendrán sus padres a las visitas escolares?

Grayfia se intrigó al momento en el que el muchacho no los había mencionado, ya que estos siempre estaban ocupados y contaban con alguna novedad.

\- ¿Hmm? Sí. A decir verdad, pensaba mucho en eso de invitarlos a la reunión de la alianza, ya que Sirzechs los dejó participar si portaban un círculo mágico que les permitiera volver a la casa por seguridad.

\- Comprendo. Me sentiría segura de que está tomando una buena decisión...

\- Si le soy sincero, Ddraig y yo sentimos que algo horrible se avecina. Esperamos solo sea un presentimiento.

Ante el silencio incómodo, el receso finalizó, obligando al joven volver a su lugar.

...

Issē suspiró, preocupado, generando un interés en la rubia a su lado y sus amigos que lo vieron intrigados.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Isē-san?

\- Nada, preciosa. Solo me preocupa que algo salga mal de todo esto...

\- Issē.

Xenovia, quién iba a su mismo curso, apareció detrás de ambos, solicitando la atención del ciego.

\- Habla. Espero que sea bueno...

Ella bajó la cabeza, buscando algo en su bolso.

\- Para pedir disculpas por el incidente de Asia y la piscina, decidí pedirle ayuda a Kiryuu para-.

Al oír ese nombre, el ciego volteó, aterrado.

\- ¡E-Espera un segundo! ¡¿Dijiste Kiryuu?!

Parece que lo que ella buscaba finalmente estaba en sus manos. Al terminar, afirmó la pregunta.

\- Sí. Ella dijo que podíamos usar estas cosas para practicar y mejorar nuestra calidad de fertilidad.

\- ¡ALTO AHÍ, LOCA! ¡¿ESTÁS HABLANDO DE-?!

Ella abrió la mano, sosteniendo alrededor de 5 condones. El alumnado entero los miraba sorprendidos y gritando ante la repentina situación.

\- Condones...

Las reacciones envidiosas de los amigos del castaño que lo ahorcaron al oír todo y la de preocupación del castaño al intentar safarse para tomar los paquetes, siendo que su mano iba a una ventana al no poder ver. Todo esto claramente intrigó a Asia.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Xenovia-san?

\- Oh, Asia. Deberías usarlas tú también... Oí que tú eres la más cercana a él, así que será importante que tú vayas primero.

La rubia no comprendía nada, no fue hasta que cierta pervertida de lentes le susurró algo al oído, que la rubia se avergonzó terriblemente y se desmayó. Al oír el desplome, el castaño enloqueció, desviando su rostro para que nadie pudiera ver el leve brillo que brotó de sus ojos vendados.

\- ¡KIRYUU! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS LE DIJISTE A MI ANGELITO?!

\- Ju, ju~. Lo suficiente, Hyōdō. Préstame tu mano un momento.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué o qué?

Sin nada más que pronunciar. La muchacha le arrebató su mano izquierda y sus lentes brillaron con una sonrisa aterradora que agradecía no poder ver.

\- Te cortas mucho las uñas. Que dedicación...

\- K-Koneko y Asia me las cortan. ¡¿A tí que diablos te importa?!

\- Escuché que los hombres que se cortan bien las uñas, es porque juegan intensamente con los cuerpos de las mujeres.

\- ¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! ¡TODOS ME VERÁN COMO UN ENFERMO!

...

Los padres de todos los alumnos se hallaban entrando al recinto escolar en el momento que la ceremonia de inicio se dió.

\- Como sabrán. El día de hoy, alumnos de todo el instituto tendrán actividades conjuntas y separadas. Gracias a todos por presentarse, y ahora, daré inicio a mi clase.

El profesor de inglés tomó grandes paquetes y comenzó a depositarlos en las mesas de cada uno. Siendo que a Issē le susurró la situación para que entendiera.

\- Hagan alguna figura, luego, traducirán en inglés lo que es.

El castaño hizo una mueca de disgusto al sentir la arcilla entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Let's try~!

~ ¡NADA DE "LET'S TRY~"! Maldición. ¿Qué maestro le da una clase así a sus alumnos?

Sin notarlo, aplastó la dura masa de un brutal apretón, sorprendiendo a muchos.

Moldear, imaginar, pensar, soñar...

**( ... )**

[ Solo puede haber un King Kaiju... ]

**( ... )**

Entonces, su mente reflejó una imágen repentinamente...

\- ¿Eh?

Grande. Abominable. Una criatura extraña...

\- ¿Q-Qué es eso...?

\- ¿H-Hyōdō-kun?

El tacto del profesor sobre su hombro le hizo concentrarse en sus alrededores.

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Hice algo mal?

\- Massacre... A huge massacre.

~ Ddraig, ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

[~ Créeme, compañero, no quieres verlo... No podrías ver lo que todos observaban.

En sus manos, una horrible cosa que se asemejaba a un humano con alas extrañamente rotas, garras, y carne suelta por algunas partes estaba parada sobre unas enormes pilas de cadáveres desmembrados. El ambiente trágico era presente al ver que está criatura no tenía rostro hecho, más si un par de ojos enmarcados en lamento, lágrimas y dolor.

Gritos. Sus padres y de los demás aclamaban con aplausos y admiración al castaño, sus compañeras también, algún que otro compañero. Pero nada sacaba su rostro completamente del asombro al no comprender nada.

\- Es una hermosa y perfecta tragedia a manos de un monstruo, Hyōdō-kun. Y pensar que escondías algún talento... Una vez más, fui capaz de sacar a relucir la habilidad oculta de un estudiante.

Una gota le salió en la nuca al oír que el hombre comenzó a llorar, exageradamente orgulloso de su logro.

...

La hora del almuerzo estaba presente, Issei estaba sentado en el escenario vacío de la escuela, sintiendo el tacto de su obra maestra entre los dedos, de cara al techo. Asia había ido a buscar al resto, pidiéndole que no se moviera del lugar.

\- ¿Issē?

\- Yoh... Rias-sama.

\- Wow... Está bien hecha esa obra.

\- Gracias. A de ser la representación de una tragedia. Ddraig y el profesor no me dijeron que era lo que terminé haciendo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Issē!

Kiba gritó a lo lejos, acercándose al muchacho, tranquilamente, poniéndose tenso al ver a su ama.

\- Dime...

\- Ha-. Ejem. Hay una especie de sesión de fotos, pero como veo que están todos. ¿Vamos a verla?

\- Claro, el ciego también necesita ver algo de buena calidad de vez en cuando...

Kiba rió sutilmente, mientras que su ama golpeaba su frente de una sonora bofetada ante la rotunda perversión y humor negro de su peón.

...

El flash de las cámaras estaba sobre una muchacha con traje de cosplay. Todos veían la sesión, intrigados.

\- Kiba. ¿Qué se supone que debo ver?

\- Bueno... Es dificil de definir.

Kiba sonreía tenso ante la situación que se acontecía frente a él.

\- Pues intentaré juzgarlo yo... **Odio no poder disfrutarlo.**

Repentinamente, una pulsación de luz brotó en su rostro, permitiendo que momentáneamente pudiera ver una enorme masa de energía negra envuelta en un frío intenso. Todo, bajo el manto que generaba la muchacha con un traje de cosplay que fácilmente reconoció, aún si solo se veía sólidamente verde.

Atónito, comprendió que algo iba mal, más decidió de ignorarlo, sin descuidar la guardia.

\- Magical Girl: Mil kiss Viral 7 alternative.

No pudo evitar nombrar el traje al reconocer su procedencia.

\- ¿Issē?

Rias y Kiba notaron la brecha de poder repentina en joven, sorprendiéndose por su naturalidad de este al no tener secuelas repentinas. Más esperaban una explicación al respecto de su conocimiento del traje.

\- Uno de mis primeros clientes me hizo ver su serie completa... Rias-sama, ¿Quién es ella? Su aura es abismal. Me partiría el cuerpo si simplemente quisiera.

\- Ah, olvidaba decírtelo. Ella es Serafall-sama. La Maou de comunicaciones exteriores.

\- ¡¿MAOU?! ¡¿UNA COSPLAYER?!

Ante el repentino grito, nadie se molestó en mirarlo más sí la mencionada. Sonrió suavemente al notarlo, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¡Isē-sama! ¡Su energía me llamó!

\- ¡Hyōdō! ¡Sentí tu pánico!

Repentinamente, Koneko y Saji aparecieron en el lugar, agotados de tanto correr. Detrás de estos, el séquito Sitri y el resto del Gremory llevaron.

\- ¿Hmm? Había probado algo, lo siento por eso. Recién me enteré de que ella es una Maou y, pues... No lo puedo creer.

El peón Sitri suspiró, apiadándose del pobre muchacho que seguramente esperaba algo mejor de la Maou.

\- Ella es la Maou Serafall-sama, hermana mayor de Sona-sama...

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿SONA?!

La mencionada había aparecido de entre las cortinas del otro escenario, escondida por la vergüenza que sentía por las acciones de su hermana. Todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca por eso, mientras que Issē estaba de espaldas, sin saber nada.

\- Bueno, debo trabajar. ¡Andando, señores! ¡Se acabó la sesión de fotos!

Entonces, mientras que Saji y sus compañeras se encargaban de la gente expulsada del área, la mujer pinchó las cortinas con un dedo, asustando a la heredera, haciéndola huir con porte y algo de dignidad hasta llegar atrás de Rias e Issē, procurando exponerlos y hasta sacrificarlos para vivir en sus espaldas.

\- ¡So-tan~! ¡Tu onee-sama quiere un abrazote~!

Entonces, la joven empujó suavemente al castaño, exponiéndolo al rotundo abrazo que comenzó a partirle las costillas.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos es esta fuerza?! ¡Me voy a morir otra vez! ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡AYÚDENME!

\- ¿Hmmm~? ¡Sekiryuutei-chan~! ¡Al fin nos conocemos~!

\- ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Un gusto, soy el ciego fracasado! ¡Déjeme ir! ¡Me voy a morir! ¡Hablo enserio! ¡AAAAAH! ¡OÍ UN CRUJIDO!

\- ¡Soy Serafall~! ¡Soy una Maou y la hermana de So-tan~!

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Quiero vivir para ver el mañana! ¡RETÓRICAMENTE!

Sintió como el abrazo se hacía más intenso, provocando que su cuerpo sintiera el roce de los pechos de la joven contra él, sin poder gozarlo al sentir que se le partía el alma en dos.

\- Tras todo lo que oí, te debo dar las gracias por tu ayuda contra Kokabiel~.

\- Y-Y-Y-Yo ¡No hay nada que AGRADECER!

\- Sabes~. Quisiera preguntarte si quisieras ser mí escolta privado por este día~.

La mujer fingía timidez. Obviamente lo estaba seduciendo. Sin embargo, él no lo notaba por luchar para sobrevivir.

\- ¡CLARO! ¡CLARO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡YA SUÉLTEME!

\- ¡De acuerdo~!

Impacto. El muchacho cayó al suelo, destrozado por completo. Asia comenzó a curarlo innecesariamente, mientras que Koneko bajaba la escultura rápidamente y miraba mal a la Maou al notar que su querido compañero estaba concurrido del poco oxígeno que tenía.

\- Isē-sama...

\- Estoy bien, Koneko. En realidad, esta mujer está enojada conmigo por alguna razón.

\- ¡Por So-tan! ¡Ella te admira mucho más que a mí! ¡Quiero que So-tan me admire a mí!

Repentinamente, la Maou comenzó a lloriquear como niña, siendo Saji y algunas más las que le acariciaban la espalda, intentando tranquilizarla. Entre ese tiempo, la heredera Sitri se avergonzó por lo que su hermana dijo pero seguía escondida detrás de Rias para no encarar a la pelirroja.

\- Pero bueno... ¡También quería conocer al grandioso Sekiryuutei que salvó la ciudad~!

Como si nada, la mujer volvió a reincorporarse y a proseguir con su actitud normal.

\- Ya veo. Creíste que con ser simplemente el Sekiryuutei podría aguantar tu abrazo, pero no soy un dragón. Seguramente, si vuelves a hacerlo, pueda morir. Je, je... Hyōdō Issē, Serafall-sama. Soy el peón de Rias-sama.

El castaño sonrió tenso por todo lo acontecido, acariciando la cabeza de las dos pequeñas damas que lo ayudaron.

\- ¿Hmm? Veo que conociste a Issē, Serafall.

\- ¡Sirzechs-chan~!

\- ¡Oni-sama!

\- ¡¿Ni-san?!

Koneko había levantado al muchacho, para luego tomar la escultura, sorprendiendo al Maou.

\- Koneko-kun, ¿Tú hiciste esto?

Ella se sorprendió y negó, apuntando al castaño con el brazo que le sobraba.

\- ¡Isē-sama lo hizo! ¡Sus habilidades son sorprendentes!

~ ¿Isē-sama?

El hombre notó que la pequeña y el muchacho tenían cierta relación al verlos comunicarse de distintas maneras y mostrar cierta conexión en sus acciones. Lo atribuyó a que se trataba porque ella y Asia eran las encargadas de cuidar de él.

\- Oye... Siquiera puedo saber que diablos hice. La gente dice que hice una tragedia, pues ha de ser eso. Sin embargo, me preocupa pensar que la montaña son cadáveres. Sentí una cosa parecida a una cara en ella.

Al verla, el Maou pudo confirmar la imágen aterradora y perversa que daba.

\- Una magnífica escultura aterradora. De verdad es deslumbrante...

\- ¡¿Oto-sama?!

La heredera Gremory volteó y apenas pudo evitar sorprenderse por la asistencia de su padre a la ceremonia. Detrás había una hermosa mujer que sonreía tranquilamente.

\- Ara, ara. Hola a todos. Espero que disfruten de su día rutinario.

\- ¡Oka-sama!

Ante toda la charla, Issē se había borrado, pensando en una forma de poder ver a los recién llegados...

\- **Odio no poder ver...**

Pulso repentino. Sus ojos pudieron ver por poco tiempo todo el área, como un sonar, notando el aura de los nuevos sujetos. Un aura enorme para la mujer de enormes pechos y una medio potencial para el hombre.

Sin embargo, las consecuencias aparecieron ante esto. Todos repentinamente sintieron el pico de energía, buscando su portador. Rias estaba nerviosa, mientras que Sona, Saji y Koneko arrastraron al castaño hasta poder despistar las miradas.

\- El Hakuryuukou vino a conocer a Issē hace unas horas atrás... Seguramente ronda por los alrededores aún.

Todos se sorprendieron por la noticia de Sona, suspirando al saber que deberían tener cuidado.

Entonces, un brazo tomó a Issē hasta arrastrarlo frente a él hombre recién introducido.

\- Oh, hola, muchacho. Soy Zeoticus Gremory, padre de Rias. Parece que hiciste la vida de mi hija algo muy emocionante, te agradezco por ello.

\- ¡¿E-Eeh?!¡No debería agradecer a un esclavo como yo! ¡Solo obedezco a Rias-sama en todo lo que se me ordene! ¡Mis compañeros se encargan de hacer que su felicidad sea una prioridad!

\- Ya veo. Me alegra oír eso. Lamento mucho que nadie pudiera resolver el problema de tu vista... Si esto se pudiera haber evitado, nosotros...

\- Yo estoy bien así, Zeoticus-sama. Agradezco el que se me haya podido salvar de la muerte esta vez.

\- Y yo soy Venelana Gremory, madre de Rias. Un placer conocerte, héroe de la ciudad.

\- Llámeme Issē, por favorcito~.

Repentinamente, ante esa mención de la mujer, el castaño entró en un mundo de ensueños. Parece que esa palabra podía más que él. Entonces, cierta Maou lo abrazó por atrás.

\- Dragón-chan~. Necesitamos hablar~.

\- ¿E-Eh? ¿Hablar? ¿De qué deberíamos hablar, Serafall-sama?

La muchacha hizo una mueca de desagrado. Ya sé había agotado su paciencia con él por eso.

\- Sera-chan. No quiero que el Sekiryuutei me llame con elegancia. No tú al menos...

Sonrió avergonzanda, sorprendiendo a todos los que si podían verlo. El muchacho sonrió algo incómodo por lo que oyó.

\- E-Entendido. Entonces, S-Sera-chan. Llámeme "Issē". ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Se sonrojó y comenzó a chocar sus dedos índices, algo nerviosa. Saji fue enviado al desalojo de la vida tras ver esto. Kiba apenas podía creer lo que presenciaba.

\- Y-Yo... Necesito discutir contigo sobre cierta ángel caído... Una que enfrentaste hace mucho tiempo.

El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido, para luego deprimirse levemente. Todo el séquito Gremory se sorprendió rotundamente ante la mención.

\- Comprendo... ¡Espere! ¡¿Cómo sabe de ello?!

\- Bueno... En cierto momento, tú pediste un deseo... ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Este... Supongo que estaba algo aturdido. Solo recuerdo que estaba suplicando por fuerzas para levantarme...

\- Pues yo lo recuerdo claramente.

Su rostro se oscureció y entristeció repentinamente. Nadie interrumpía la conversación, pues sentían que se les escapaba algo.

\- Sírzechs estaba estresado por la boda de Rias con el heredero Phoenix, Ajuka en sus típicas ñoñerías de nerd, mientras que yo descansaba del papeleo. Miraba el museo de los antiguos artilugios satánicos. Hasta que cierta esfera comenzó a brillar, tras 4 millones de años inactiva...

Subió la vista mirando a su compañero Maou que se impactó ante la noticia. Esto, claramente, era algo digno de notar.

\- ¿¡L-La esfera del primer Satán!?

\- Si. La esfera de los deseos, la que Satán utilizaba para ubicar a sus nuevos fieles por medio de los pedidos que le hacían a éste, latió brutalmente cuando él decidió pedirle un deseo a Satán. En ese caso, a nosotros...

Todos miraron a Issei, que seguía sorprendido ante toda esta información obtenida. Él dejó la escultura en el suelo, intentando comprender a donde iba la mujer.

\- Recuerdo que la imagen me permitió verte. Estabas agonizando. Mirabas el suelo, con lágrimas, tambaleando, a causa de las 2 lanzas de luz en tus piernas... Comenzaste a pedir un deseo... ¿Lo recuerdas?

**( ... )**

_~ ... ¡No permitas que nadie interfiera cuando destruya su cabeza!_

**( ... )**

\- Si. Claro que lo recuerdo...

Ella sonrió levemente, con los ojos envueltos en pequeñas lágrimas, anonadando a todos en el proceso.

\- Me había intrigado tu pedido. Hasta me quedé a ver el desenlace. Cuando le ganaste, cuando tenías la oportunidad de matarla, de acabar con tu dolor. Dejaste que Rias se encargará para salvar a tu amiga...

Lágrimas caían sin parar, permitiendo que la mujer pudiera decirle todo lo que quería contarle al conocerlo por primera vez.

\- ... Me sorprendió tu heroísmo... Y desde entonces, te he estado observando...

El muchacho se sorprendió por la repentina confesión.

\- ... El enfrentamiento con Raiser para detener el matrimonio de tu ama. Tu valor, potencial y poder. Tu resurgimiento y evolución constante, todas tus prácticas y pláticas con el dragón. Puedes considerarme una acosadora... Pero tú, Hyōdō Issei, ganaste un lugar enorme en mi vida.

Se sorprendió cuando ella lo abrazó fuertemente, sin fuerza, pero si con un afecto bastante presente.

\- ... Es por eso y más... Que no me molestaría ser la tercera...

Todos gritaron impactados mientras que el castaño no entendía nada. Rias y Sona tenían un shock profundo. Akeno soltó un tradicional "ara ara". Asia solamente sentía que era vencida por alguien más, al igual que Koneko, solo que esta estaría por plantarle cara. Xenovia no entendía nada. Saji estaba inconsciente, intentando ser salvado por sus compañeras. Los padres de la pelirroja y el mismísimo Maou estaban anonadados por todo lo que ocurría.

La muchacha lo apretó más contra sí, inhalando el perfume que Asia le echaba al muchacho para poder disfrutar de su cercanía.

\- Yo también comenzaré a consentirte, Issē...

Tras esto, volteó hacia el séquito Gremory, sonriendo traviesa y guiñándoles un ojo. La heredera tuvo un pico de ira brotando de su ser en ese momento.

\- N-No es necesario...

\- ¡Entonces es hora de discutirlo, Serafall-sama! ¡Isē-sama es de la Reina Kaiju! ¡Asia-san y yo también seremos sus esposas, por lo que usted deberá ayudarnos a mantener al rey intacto hasta conocerla!

\- ¡¿K-Koneko/chan?!

La Maou no entendía nada ante la reacción del castaño y la pequeña rubia avergonzada, excepto que habrían más chicas tras él. Sonrió suavemente, asintiendo.

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Llevémonos bien, chicas! ¿Sabes, Isē~?

\- ¿Q-Qué ocurre?

\- Iré a vivir contigo~. Espero llevarme bien con todos~.

\- ¿¡ONEE-SAMA!?

Sona Sitri veía a su hermana, impactada por la confesión y el abrazo. Esta volteó, sonriendo contenta.

\- Ah, hola So-tan~. Te presento a mí guardia personal, y al que amaré el resto de lo que queda de mí existencia~.

La de anteojos se sorprendió tanto que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Masajeó el puente de su nariz y la volvió a ver. Suspiró y se decidió por abandonar el lugar con sus semejantes.

\- Suerte, Hyōdō... La necesitarás...

\- ¡Mooo~! ¡So-tan~, espérame! ¡No seas tan cruel!

Entonces, la mujer comenzó a arrastrar a Issē detrás de ella, espantándolo al no saber a donde iban.

...

Rias se acomodó, incómoda. Sentía a su padre grabándole junto a su hermano. Issei estaba al lado de Sona y Serafall, dirigiendo una férrea mirada llena de nerviosismo hacia el frente, intentando ignorar a la misma heredera que lo liquidaba con la mirada sin que lo supiera. El padre de Sona estaba allí, clavándole la mirada, susurrándose cosas para sí y mirando a sus hijas junto con el dragón, siendo que con la mayor andaba muy apegado.

\- S-Sera-chan...

\- ¿Dime, Isē~?

Tenía los pechos de ella cubriendo su brazo. Al no tener el valor de decirle algo, solo calló.

Este era un día muy pesado...

...

Issē había logrado huir de todo el caos que se le avecinaba cuando el receso de los alumnos de grado superior comenzó y sus compañeras del séquito, y nueva integrante de la familia, se dispusieron a atraparlo por algún motivo. Estaba bajo el cerezo, relajado en los muslos de Koneko gracias a que ella lo trajo allí tras rescatarlo del desastre.

\- ¿Isē-sama?

\- ¿Hmm?

\- ¿Cree que algún día conoceremos a la Reina?

Una bella brisa fresca golpeó a ambos, relajándolos.

\- No me detendré hasta que la pueda ver. Ella existe, y debemos alcanzarla antes de que algo grave ocurra...

\- Oh. ¡Oka-sama, Oto-sama! ¡Isē-sama está aquí!

El par de adultos notaron al par bajo el árbol y se aproximaron rápidamente.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? Creí que estaban en casa.

El hombre se sentó a su lado, en la derecha. Sonriendo divertido por lo que la pequeña muchacha hacía en él, avergonzándola.

\- Me sorprendió verte sentado aquí cuando nos íbamos. Como llegamos tarde para ver algunas clases y grabamos a Asia más que nada, decidimos buscarte pero nos enteramos que te habías escapado... Eres algo problemático, hijo.

\- Perdón por eso. Je, je, je...

Sonrió tenso. Ahora entendía porque lo querían atrapar. Ignoró eso, sonriendo y respirando tranquilo. Sus padres eran el motivo por el cual él quería ser fuerte. Y no se equivocó en seguir haciéndolo.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo grave, cariño?

La mujer se sentó en la izquierda, disfrutando de la vista de una mujer que apreciaba a su hijo. Le sonrió y felicitó, avergonzándola aún más.

\- Solo quería respirar un poco de aire fresco y Koneko me acompañó. Además, acostumbro a descansar aquí a veces.

\- Ya veo...

Ronquido. Tras decir esas palabras, el hombre se había dormido completamente, ocasionando una risa divertida en todos los presentes... Incluso Koneko, quien disfrutaba mucho formar parte de esta familia.

A lo lejos. Rias, su séquito y familiares los veían tranquilamente, sintiéndose influenciados por la escena. Sonrieron al ver el momento familiar como muestra de la naturaleza de estos.

\- Ese chico... ¿Él es el correcto, Rias?

\- Nadie jamás podría demostrar demasiado interés por la seguridad y felicidad por las personas dejando atrás la suya.

El hombre y su hijo mayor veían a la muchacha que visualizaba al muchacho con un brillo en los ojos muy reconocido por ambos.

\- Oh, Zeoticus, familia. Me sorprende encontrarlos por aquí.

\- ¿Hmm? Bitru, ha pasado tiempo.

El hombre mencionado era el padre de Sona y Serafall. Este venía acompañado de sus hijas y el séquito de la heredera.

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Zeoticus. Me he enterado del muchacho dragón y lo ocurrido con una de mis hijas.

Todos observaron a la familia de entre los árboles. Estos ya habían relajado sus facciones, durmiendo plácidamente.

\- Supongo que hablara con el muchacho sobre algo...

\- Serafall me contó de él. Quiero confirmar si él la cuidará para toda la vida.

Sona hizo un mohín molesta, algo que "mató" el corazón de Saji, "muriendo" por segunda vez de una hemorragia nasal. Serafall estaba avergonzada. Puesto que las siervas de su hermana le rogaban que aceptara su ayuda para seducir al muchacho.

\- No creo que deba confirmar mucho. Ese muchacho ha enfrentado muchas cosas, mi hija y sus amigos salieron ilesos gracias a él.

El hombre suspiró. Eso no era lo único que quería discutir.

\- Entiendo. ¿Te quedarás para unos tragos?

\- Serafall y Sona sabrán que hacer, les dejo ese trabajo para poder disfrutar de un poco de paz...

El hombre se veía medio melancólico. El par de adultos comprendió, asintiendo solemnemente.

Todos volvieron a ver a la ventana. Issei caminaba detrás de sus padres llorando de la risa con Koneko, esta intentando no reír más, al ver que la madre de Issē estiraba la mejilla del hombre por alguna tontería que había hecho.

...

\- Mi nombre es Bitru Sitri, padre de las dos chicas aquí presentes. Un placer conocer a los padres del Sekiryuutei.

\- Yoh. Yo soy Gorō Hyōdō y ella es mi esposa Miki. Un placer.

Todos veían al hombre con el tradicional aire flojo y despreocupado del castaño. Nadie pudo evitar imaginar a Issē en esa edad.

\- Quería discutir con ustedes sobre algunas cosas, ¿Podrían acompañarme?

\- Claro. Puede pasar por nuestra casa incluso, está cordialmente invitado.

\- Y yo soy el padre de Rias. Les agradezco el cuidado que le han estado brindando.

\- ¡Tonterías! ¡Este donjuán de aquí a mantenido a su querida hija muy feliz, sin olvidar que la ayuda de su hija en la casa es sumamente importante! ¡Él una bestia! ¡Tiene a todos pegados a él ahora que es un héroe!

Issei rogaba porque el suelo se lo comiera de inmediato. Al intentar huir, chocó contra una pared, lastimándose la frente.

\- Ya veo... Kiba-kun. Perdón, ¿Pero podrías guiarnos a un lugar más calmado?

\- Sí. Por favor, síganme.

Tras esto, los adultos desaparecieron. Issei estiró su espalda, cansado, en un intento de olvidar lo acontecido.

\- Rias, quisiera hablar algo contigo. Akeno-kun, ¿Podrías acompañarnos?

\- Claro, Oni-sama. Chicos, pueden retirarse.

Todos los presentes miraron al ciego que le había dado la espalda a todos pretendiendo ver una puerta, aún que estaba a dos pasos de una pared.

\- Bueno... El receso está por terminar, así que creo que deberías llevarte a Issē antes de que se lastime, Koneko.

La loli tuvo una gota en la nuca al ver al castaño arrastrarse contra la pared, intentando encontrar una puerta para huir del que creía era un momento vergonzoso.

...

\- ¡Hola a todos! ¡Mi nombre es Serafall Sitri y estaré junto a mí dragoncillo el día de hoy! ¡Mucho gusto~!

Issei sentía que el miedo crecía en su interior al saber que sus dos únicos amigos estaban susurrando algo totalmente furiosos... Serafall abrazando su brazo de una manera algo erótica tampoco ayudaba. Asia estaba algo deprimida y Xenovia se intrigaba.

\- Bueno. La clase seguirá así...

El castaño suspiró al saber que el profesor seguramente había sido presa de la magia de la Maou. Este día aún no podía empeorar más.

...

Miradas de odio y desprecio comenzaron a incomodar al castaño. Sin poder ver, pero si sentir. El odio crecía hacia su persona de una manera descomunal.

Un tema nuevo en matemáticas era el siguiente rival de nuestro héroe. Y, desgraciadamente, iba perdiendo un round ante la dificultad que tenía de leer en braile. Sin embargo, cierta pelinegra, ahora con traje escolar, lo ayudaba con lo que no llegaba a comprender.

Esto claramente sorprendió a Issē, quién se hallaba perdido media explicación en la misteriosamente seria y responsable conducta de mujer. Totalmente diferente de la inocente y traviesa que tenía cuando se conocieron.

\- ... Y así consigues "Y".

\- ¿Eh? Perdón, Sera-chan. ¿Podrías repetir la explicación?

\- Mooo~ Issē. ¿Qué te tiene tan distraído?

\- Tus conducta... Es preciosa.

Vergüenza. La mujer se tiñó de un color rojo vivo ante las palabras del castaño que seguía mirando al frente.

\- Y-Ya veo... Me alegra que te guste...

Ella sonrió, contenta y avergonzada, generando una rabia intensa en sus alrededores.

\- ... Pero creo que deberías tener cuidado. Creo que ahora mismo no encontraremos mucha tranquilidad.

Ella enterró su rostro en el cuello de su contrario, ocultando una traviesa y hermosa sonrisa. El muchacho, por otra parte, se avergonzó terriblemente ante el silencio que sentía, siendo las palabras de su maestro las que lo avergonzaban.

\- Todo un donjuán, Hyōdō. Pero déjalo para la tarde, ¿Sí?

\- S-S-S-Sí...

Asintió totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, mientras que varios compañeros lo insultaban y sus compañeras solo chillaban de la emoción. Asia partía un lápiz con sus dientes de la rabia y Xenovia miraba a la Maou con algo de envidia por su experiencia.

...

Cerró la puerta y colocó las 2 trabas que compró para mantener una privacidad más notable. Se sacó la camiseta, luego los pantalones, y se acostó.

Inhaló relajado. Las familias se estaban conociendo, y gracias al relajado y divertido ambiente de su padre y con los padres de la pelirroja, las cosas fueron de lo mejor.

Suspiró y, sonriendo, se dedicó a dormir.

...

¿Acaso esto era el paraíso?

No sabía si era correcto definirlo así.

Aferradas a sus brazos, dos personas se aferraban a su cuerpo. Tragó profundo, sintiendo que alguien se levantaba.

\- Mmm~. Buenos días, Issē~.

\- ¡S-S-S-SERAFALL! ¡E-ESTÁ DESNUDA!

Oír eso fue la clave de la sonrisa traviesa de dicha mujer que se aproximó al ciego con intensidad.

\- Acostumbro a eso para dormir con mayor tranquilidad y relajación~. ¿Sabes? Podrás hacer lo mismo.

Ella le sonrió de una manera algo perversa ante el nerviosismo del castaño que negaba continuamente. Se aproximó, sorprendiéndolo cuando lo beso en los labios. Sentía su lengua jugar con la de la Maou.

~ ¡AAAAAH! ¡OOOOOOH! AGSFHANCJSMFNKA...

El cerebro de Issei se rostizó al instante. Cuando terminaron, ella se retiró con una sonrisa y un hilo de saliva sobre sus labios.

\- No quedaré detrás de esas dos niñas...

Lo dijo decidida y se levantó rumbo a la habitación que le correspondía a Asia. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la madre del muchacho frente a frente.

\- Que buena noche~. Oh, hola Oka-chan~.

La muchacha siguió caminando tras acomodarse la camiseta que traía y adentrarse a la habitación, ignorando que la mujer pegó un grito al ver que su hijo estaba acostado con Asia que continuaba abrazándolo, desnuda.

\- ¡AMOR! ¡TENDREMOS NIETOS!

El grito despertó a la pequeña rubia que entre la confusión y la sorpresa cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Asia? ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy bien...

...

Las clases terminaron luego de un día rutinario. Issei y el séquito Gremory estaban frente a un cuarto sellado, donde residía el segundo alfil. Su poder era altamente peligroso, o así lo definía el consejo de demonios según Rias.

Según la misma y su reina, el niño vive todo el día dentro. Y a la noche, puede salir a caminar por el edificio, cosa a la que se rehúsa.

Ambas removían un sello que estaba en la puerta. Para luego, proceder a abrirla.

\- ¡NOOOOOO!

Un fuerte grito se oyó cosa que puso en alerta a Issei por impulso. Era una voz aguda pero con un toque varonil. ¿Cuántos años tenía ese niño?

\- Buenas tardes. Es bueno verte con energías.

\- ¿Por quéééé?

\- Ara, ara~. El sello se removió, eres libre. ¿Salimos todos juntos?

\- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡Aquí estoy bien! ¡No quiero ver a la gente!

El castaño se asomó a la puerta y se sorprendió al ver la sala oscura, llena de juguetes y decoraciones de mujer... Y un ataúd...

Pegó un saltó, asustado por completo, activando su guantelete y clavándose en una pared.

\- **¡Odio temerle a los vampiros!**

Activando su ira, él pudo notar a un sujeto de cabellera rubia escondido en una caja.

\- ¡PERDÓN POR SERLO! ¡BUUUUAAAAA!

Parpadeó ¿Eso era un vampiro? ¿Por qué parecía una hermosa chica?

\- Travesti... Un vampiro travesti...

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Y en lo que pensaba, parte de la pared cayó con él. Koneko pisó su cabeza, algo molesta.

\- Hablar vulgaridades está prohibido, Isē-sama.

\- Perdón...

\- ¿Kaiju? ¡¿Usted es el Rey Kaiju?!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Nos conocemos, niño?

\- ¡Su llamado! ¡Muchos amigos míos de la red reconocían su llamado! ¡En el Inframundo, hay mucha gente esperando verlo!

\- ¿Qué? Espera un momento, viejo. ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡Muchas criaturas acudieron a su llamado hace unas semanas! ¡El Inframundo está lleno de criaturas! ¡Esperan verlo a usted y a una Reina!

Silencio. Issē cayó sentado al suelo, atónito.

[- Así que mi presentimiento era real... Cuando venciste al Phoenix, hiciste un alarido... Un rugido, aparentemente llamando a alguien... O a algunos.

\- ¡¿Dices que yo he llamado a estos seres?! ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Por tu supuesto reinado... Sentí la firma de poder de Issē por un momento y acudí a aquí. Creí que tenían problemas.

Todos voltearon, notando a Saji y a Sona recién llegando al lugar.

\- ¡Saji!

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Saji-kun?

Rias se enfocó en el peón, sabiendo que este podría revelar más información al evadir la influencia del castaño.

\- Se refiere a la supuesta necesidad de elevarse sobre el resto, Rias. ¿Recuerdas que ellos declararon que su "Rey" quería hablar con los Maou? Creo que se referían a estas cosas...

Tras la respuesta de Sona, todos miraron al muchacho que seguía anonadado mirando la nada.

\- Y ahora... ¿Cómo resuelvo esto?

[- Yo diría que lo olvides ahora, compañero. Hay cosas más importantes ahora.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Iba a explicar sobre mi alfil! Bueno, Issē, Asia, Xenovia. Él es Gasper Vladi. Es estudiante de primero, también es mitad vampiro, mitad humano. Bueno, lo era. El nació con una Sacred Gear capaz de detener el tiempo.

...

\- Forbidden Balor View. La Sacred Gear capaz de controlar el tiempo... -

Serafall estaba acostada sobre el hombro del castaño, siendo que había notificado al mismo un enorme trabajo recibido a raíz de una enorme migración de criaturas de distintas razas que exigían ver a un supuesto Rey que estaba allí. Estaba en un descanso, leyendo algunos libros que tenían sobre Sacred Gears.

\- Pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo un Sacred Gear tan poderoso, puede ser reencarnado con una pieza?

Su compañera alzó un dedo e hizo aparecer un libro abierto en sus manos.

\- Piezas mutadas: Es una irregularidad creada por el sistema de las piezas. Según se cree, Ajuka Beelzebub, su creador, mantiene esto por diversión

Una gota apareció en su nuca al oír las palabras de la Maou. Ese hombre era bastante extraño.

\- Oh. Parece que lograron sacar al mitad caminante diurno.

El mencionado solamente sintió crecer la gota al oír que el muchacho gritaba para que no lo sacaran del edificio.

Koneko vió a la Maou junto a su Rey, aprovechando que todos estaban ocupados, lo que hizo que su ira Marieta y lanzara al pobre vampiro contra el par, haciendo que Serafall levantará un muro de hielo con el que se golpeó el pobre niño.

Rias y Akeno se fueron con Kiba al lugar de la reunión de las 3 facciones para poder preparar las cosas que disponían de una base simple y sólida, dejando a Asia a cargo del resto. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que la Maou apareció con ropa más elegante y comenzó a disfrutar de la paz junto al castaño.

[~ Compañero... No me gustaría molestarte, pero la portadora de Durandal está persiguiendo al vampiro. Me parece que lo va a matar.

...

Con brotes de poder, naturalmente de Ddraig, el castaño ponía en práctica su capacidad física y de resonancia auditiva gracias a distintos ataques de hielo a manos de Serafall.

\- Oh, ahí están.

Saji, con ropa de jardinería, se presentó al notar que sus amigos estaban en los alrededores cercanos al club. Al acercarse, notó que un pico de poder más intenso se reventó del corazón del castaño.

\- **Odio que me espíen... Azazel...**

Serafall se quedó anonadada ante la repentina intensidad de aura del castaño que repentinamente brotó con enorme poder. Entonces, notó que el líder de los ángeles caídos salía sorprendido.

\- ¡Hey, hey! ¡Vengo en son de paz, chico!

\- **¿Qué quieres aquí? La reunión no se realiza aún...**

\- Está bien, Ddraig. Tú ganas. Venía a ver al portador de la Sacro-espada demoníaca, ¿Está aquí?

\- ¿Kiba-chan? Rias se lo llevó para terminar con los preparativos de la reunión. ¿Buscas información de su Sacred Gear, Azazel?

Repentinamente, la Maou mostró una expresión más seria e intensa. El caído sonrió un poco al verla así y no pudo evitar susurrar para sí mismo.

\- Casi como en los viejos tiempos...

Negó con la cabeza, observando a un Issē brotando de energía verde.

\- Eso es interesante. Ese poder no es Ddraig, chico. Es muy intenso y apostaría que eso es naturalmente tuyo.

[- **En efecto, Cadre Gobernador. Ese poder es natural de mi portador y ninguno de nosotros sabemos algo al respecto.**

\- Ya veo... Quisiera poder investigar más sobre eso.

\- Nadie tocará al Rey mientras siga viva...

\- Y-Yo no puedo permitir que se lleven a un amigo.

Koneko, mostrando sus partes animales, y Saji, que temblaba cual gelatina, se acercaron al muchacho, dispuestos a brindarle soporte.

Los adultos alzaron una ceja ante esto, intrigados. ¿Rey? ¿De que hablaba?

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Koneko-chan?

[- Supongo que no se puede ocultar por más tiempo... Ustedes, oigan esto, si mi compañero se enoja más de la cuenta, la ciudad entera peligrará. El Inframundo seguramente será devastado por las razas y especies que migraron. Como se habrán dado cuenta, mi portador es el Rey que buscan. Él es el supuesto "Rey Kaiju" que tanto aclama la nekomata.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo dijo...?

\- Ya veo. Esto es algo increíble y es digno de estudiarse... Pero deberé esperar hasta que la alianza se arme para poder acercarme.

Azazel tomó la decisión de evitar un conflicto y desvió la mirada hacia Gasper que bajó la falda del miedo, cubriendo su entrepierna.

\- Tu eres el poseedor de la Forbidden Balor View, ¿Verdad? Te recomiendo beber la sangre de este muchacho para obtener un potenciador de habilidades. Vampiro y esa Sacred Gear son un buen conjunto... ¿Por qué se viste de mujer?

\- **Travestismo...**

\- ¡ES SOLO UN PASATIEMPO!

Luego señaló a Saji. Este sentía que cagaría... y no del miedo.

\- ¿La tuya es la Absorption Line? De ser así, el legendario dragón de los calabozos, Vritra, aprovechó su poder en todos sus contactos, su lengua podía subdividirse más de 50 veces. Entrena y podrás incrementar las líneas más seguido. Si Issē te comienza a ceder poder, podrás mejorar eso. Además de absorber poder excedente que no te traía más que un estado de embriaguez.

Finalmente, el hombre suspiró. Miró al muchacho de cabello castaño, notando que este lo miraba seriamente.

\- Me disculpo por la aparición de Vali en tu escuela. Él es un chico raro y no para de sorprenderme su fanatismo por las peleas.

\- **Hmm. De todas formas, solo habló de cosas de su grandeza, no le tomé en cuenta.**

La energía desapareció, ocasionando que sangre estallara de sus ojos, provocando que todos se sorprendieran.

\- ¡Isē-san!

Asia comenzó a tratarlo mientras que Koneko y Serafall lo alzaban del suelo al estar arrodillado.

\- ¿Ddraig? ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

\- Son secuelas por la incapacidad de mi cuerpo para resistir este poder extraño. Quedé ciego a raíz de su uso, y podría quedar sin cuerpo si mi ira solo creciera. Te pido que guardes esto como un secreto por ahora, Azazel. Lo único que puedo hacer contigo es confiar.

\- Comprendo... Bueno, los dejaré en paz. Ya bastante tienen que lidiar por lo que veo.

El caído se retiró en un círculo mágico, dejando la situación con una intriga y tensión latente.

\- Issē... ¿Todo eso es cierto?

\- Lo siento Sera-chan... Pero deberás esperar hasta que Rias-sama vuelva para poder saber más de esto. Solo te pido que no le digas a nadie más sobre esto.

La situación se calmó de manera aparente, pero las dudas seguían acogiendo a la Maou que no podía hacer más que esperar por la historia.

...

\- Así que... ¿Todo esto es así?

Todos observaban a la Maou y al castaño que terminaban de conversar al respecto de la situación anterior tras tanta espera.

\- No le mentiría a un Maou. No te pido que me creas, ni pretendo detenerte si quieres contarle a alguien, pero te recuerdo que yo solo soy un ciego que buscaba paz... Y ahora está condenado a los fuegos intensos de los encuentros hostiles. Por cierto, Sona, Rias-sama. Tengo una nueva habilidad en mi repertorio. La llamé "Sonar". Me permite ver por medio de una pulsación las auras de los sujetos frente a mí.

Entonces, el muchacho la usó, sorprendiendo a todos por la repentina energía de sus ojos.

\- Kiba en un rincón a mi derecha. Sera-chan frente a mí. Xenovia en la puerta. Por cierto, tira esos condones a la basura o me enojaré...

La mencionada chasqueó la lengua, tirando a la basura unas dos cajas grandes.

\- ¡¿Xenovia/San/kun?!

\- ¡¿Acaso pagaste eso?!

Preocupado por otros factores, el muchacho hizo énfasis en el valor.

\- ¿Hmm? No, los robé. Los demonios hacen eso, ¿No?

Silencio. Issē solo suspiró.

\- Xenovia, creo que hay que explicarte un poco más de como ser un demonio en la actualidad...

Rias se lamentaba por lo mal que la muchacha se adaptaba a ser un demonio.

\- ¡Yo quiero saber por qué Xenovia-chan tiene esas cajas!

Todos miraron al castaño que se encogió en el lugar, incómodo al sentir todos los ojos sobre él.

[- ¿Les dices tú o voy yo?

\- ¡Ni te atrevas, salamandra metálica!

[- ¿No? Bien. Mi compañero tiene la estructura de un dragón, excepto el corazón, por lo que mantiene también su carga genética. Su sistema reproductivo es más eficiente que el de un demonio-.

\- ¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡AAAAAAH!

[- ¡... Por lo que puede fecundar a una mujer de manera más efectiva y, tras unas sesiones, se lograrán espléndidos resultados-.

\- ¡NO TE OIGO! ¡NO TE OIGO! ¡LA, LA, LA~!

[- ¡... POR LO QUE LA EX-EXORCISTA LO BUSCA PARA QUE PUEDA DARLE UN HIJO FUERTE! ¡SIN EMBARGO, MI PORTADOR ES VÍRGEN! ¡ELLA BUSCA DARLE EXPERIENCIA, PERO ESTE IDIOTA LO DESAPROVECHA PORQUE SE CUIDA PARA SU "REINA"!

Fatalidad. Issē se cubrió el rostro con el sofá, gritando brutalmente, avergonzado. No podía alzar la cara o moriría de la vergüenza.

[- Bueno... Ya saben todo. Si intentan algo con él, recuerden que sea quien sea la "reina" puede enfadarse por esto.

Sin saberlo, ciertas mujeres ya tenían sus ojos brillantes enfocados en el pobre muchacho que quería morir... Otra vez.

...

Issē parpadeó, contento por las gloriosas observaciones que su sonar le obsequiaba cada instante que lo usaba.

\- ¿Cómo es que puedes soportar este sofocante calor, Issē-kun?

El mencionado sonreía tranquilamente, gozando de que su cuerpo conservado en partes dragonicas le permitían aguantar el calor abrasivo con un temple digno e indestructible.

\- Isē-sama está fresquito~.

Por otra parte, Koneko roncaba suavemente contra su pecho, dormida mientras Asia y Serafall afirmaban lo mismo al aferrarse de sus brazos.

\- Mente fresca... Y cierta capacidad de mi energía. Descubrí que mientras uso mi sonar, genero una discrepancia en mi sangre, volviendo un pedazo de concreto helado toda parte de mi cuerpo. Toca mi mano y verás que no miento.

Efectivamente, cuando Sona, Akeno y Rias tocaron el brazo extendido, obtuvieron una fresca respuesta del muchacho al sentir como si tocaran un pedazo de hielo.

\- I-Increible...

\- ¡¿C-Cómo es posible?!

Antes de que Rias pudiera tomar el brazo y ponerlo en su pecho, Asia lo recuperó y se aferró a él, con una molestia visible por un mohín.

\- No lo sé. Supongo que va a permitirme pasar desapercibido para ciertos seres que puedan detectar el calor de otros.

Ante la situación, él no podía ver las nuevas de envidia de las tres chicas que lo veían.

...

Issē estaba preparado para ayudar a Gasper en su primer contacto con un contratista. ¿Qué mejor para empezar, que siendo uno de los de Issē? Tras los memorables sucesos en su vida como demonio, la cantidad de clientes de él había aumentado de manera brutal, superando a Gasper por tan poco, puesto que este realizaba dichosos contratos por computadora.

\- ¡ISSĒ! ¡ESPERA!

El muchacho se sorprendió al oír a Serafall. Los presentes podían ver qué ella venía con un delantal puesto y un desastre de comida encima. Estaba avergonzada y traía una caja envuelto en un pañuelo.

\- Te quería entregar la cena, tu madre me ayudó a hacerla. Espero que te guste, aún me cuesta hacer cosas de este país.

La tomó en sus manos con una sonrisa de plena felicidad.

\- Gracias, Sera-chan. Volveremos pronto.

...

\- Ah, Dragón-kun. ¿Qué te demoró?

\- Buenas noches, Morisawa-san. Solo fue una amiga que me preparó la cena.

\- Vaya, ¿Y esa caja?

Ahí fue cuando Issē logró entender por qué Gasper le temía a la gente. Aunque todos debían temerle a Morisawa si ponía gestos de violador hacia los trapos.

...

El descontrol de su Sacred Gear. Algo que le ejercía un gran problema para tener amigos, era una desventaja para su vida, tampoco mejoraba las cosas el abuso que recibía de sus hermanos vampiros de sangre pura, relato que Rias había dado con él al verlo incapaz de alcanzar al vampiro que huyó, llorando.

Contra la puerta de la entrada de la habitación, Issē esperaba, sólo. Le había dicho a los demás que se fueran, pues sabía que tardaría.

Golpeó el suelo al entender que cada portador de una Sacred Gear siempre padecía de una vida horrible. Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Entendía su dolor, pero a diferencia del pequeño, él tenía amigos y padres que lo aman. Tras su muerte, a manos de un cazador de vampiros, Buchou lo rescató y reencarnó.

\- Te tienes miedo... ¿Verdad?

Silencio.

\- Eres débil, como yo. Un ser con gran poder, pero un fracaso para poseerlo...

Silencio nuevamente.

\- ... Pero a diferencia de ti. Yo temo porque mis seres queridos no vivan una vida pacífica. Además de que no quiero morir en manos del blanco...

Un sonido se oyó contra la puerta. El pequeño estaba de espaldas a esta, escuchándolo.

\- ... No le temo a la muerte, le temo al sufrimiento, al dolor. Nadie es capaz de no temerle a eso. Yo, a diferencia de ti, tengo mis días contados... Y eso claramente no me ilusiona a tener un futuro mejor.

\- ¿P-Por qué?

Soltó una leve risa.

\- Ya no tengo la vida pacífica que quería ganar allí afuera. Mi muerte no marcaría ni un antes, ni un después. Solo soy otro esclavo sirviendo en este mundo del cuál aprendí que los demonios no son malos... Irónico por como lo cuenta la Biblia o la iglesia, que me demuestra que todos los humanos son los peligrosos.

El ambiente se mantuvo así por un par de segundos más, hasta que Issē se levantó.

\- ¡E-Espera! ¿Mañana volverás?

Un brillo de esperanza apareció en los ojos del castaño que no pudo evitar sonreír.

...

Issē caminaba junto a Koneko y Asia rumbo a un trabajo en el que Akeno y Rias estaban relacionadas. Un santuario. Un lugar peligroso para los demonios, pero ahí estaba él, haciendo lo indebido por órdenes.

\- Ara, ara~. Bienvenidos~.

\- ¡Buenos días, Akeno-san!

Todos respondieron con un simple y solemne saludo. Solo las damas podían ver, razón por la que notaban que habían escaleras y una Akeno con un traje de sacerdotisa de la era antigua.

\- Rias llegará más tarde. Podemos cruzar, se hizo un acuerdo en secreto con los Serafines.

Sonar. El muchacho buscó algo en su alrededor al llegar, notando el lugar desolado con un sujeto de gran poder en el centro del lugar.

\- ¿Él es el dragón emperador rojo?

12 grandes alas doradas se hallaban en la espalda del poderoso hombre de tono sereno y sonrisa tranquila. Tenía un halo en la cabeza, haciendo entender a todos de quien se trataba.

\- ¡S-Serafín!

Los tres se arrodillaron con respeto y terror. Akeno sonreía tranquilamente, notando que estos pensaban que habían metido la pata.

\- ¡Lamentamos irrumpir en este lugar!

\- Ja, ja, ja... Descuiden, Ddraig, jóvenes. ¿Te llamo así o prefieres Issei-kun?

El castaño se levantó, firme, mientras el par se escondía detrás de él.

\- C-Con Issē está bien. ¿Q-Quién de todos es usted?

\- Soy Miguel, líder de los Ángeles.

...

Todos caminaban por el lugar. El momento tenso se había tranquilizado luego de oír las intenciones del Serafín en este lugar al citar al castaño.

\- La verdad pensé en entregarte esto...

El líder angelical dirigió su dedo hacia un lugar, obligándolo a usar su "Sonar", llegando a notar un espada con un aura altamente peligrosa para él.

\- ¡ASCALON!

El muchacho no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente sorprendido al ver la espada.

\- ¿E-Esa es la espada con la que el Santo George mató a muchos dragones?

\- Es una cortesía especial. La habilité para que puedas utilizarla. Sin embargo, ¿Podrás asimilarla en tu Boosted Gear?

\- Trataré. ¿Pero podría decirme por qué me la dan a mí?

\- Es mí parte del tratado con el rey demonio. Además, un héroe merece sus méritos... Trataré de formar una alianza entre todas las facciones. Detener las guerras inútiles. Fortalecer lazos. Desvanecer el daño que la antigua guerra creó. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo, que poniendo mis esperanzas en el dragón emperador rojo, héroe de una ciudad y Rey de los monstruos?

Silencio. El muchacho volvió a "Sonar" para confirmar la sonrisa del ángel.

\- ¿Me espiaron?

\- Los ángeles lo vemos todo, muchacho.

Suspiró. Para luego hacer que su violenta energía apareciera, alertando a todos.

\- **Odio las sorpresas. ****Ddraig****, ¿Podremos hacer esto?**

[- **Siendo sincero, estás loco, pero eso jamás te detuvo.**

\- **¡Hagámoslo!**

[- **¡****Salvénme**** de este suicida!**

Se acercó sin miedo y la tomó. En efecto, ni un solo rasguño. Activó su guantelete y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos, vio que la hoja de la espada se hallaba en la parte superior de su guantelete.

[- **Oh. Funcionó...**

\- Enhorabuena. Entonces, nos vemos en la reunión.

Sin más que decir, el ángel desapareció, dejando al muchacho con una nueva arma en su repertorio.

Y entonces, comenzó a correr, probándola contra el aire.

...

Issē había sido curado por Asía luego de haberse rebanado el brazo derecho al jugar como un idiota con el arma. Akeno había preparado té para todos. Cuando bebió el vaso que le tocó, no pudo evitar escupir a un costado el contenido al notar lo amargo que era.

\- P-Perdón por eso.

\- Descuida. No sabía si te gustaba así.

Ante el silencio incómodo a manos de los cuatro, Issē suspiró.

\- Akeno-san. ¿Eres mitad caído? Rias-sama no pudo evitar soltar un poco de esa información luego de oír que habían mencionado al Cadre Baraqiel.

Lo preguntó con seriedad, sin miedos. El rostro de ella se apagó ante esto, lamentándose por recordarlo.

\- Si. Soy producto del líder caído, Baraqiel, y una humana.

Abrió sus alas, mostrando sus 2 mitades. Gracias a "Sonar", Issē pudo entender el por qué ella tenía un aura negra brillante.

\- Soy la criatura más repulsiva. Tengo ambas alas, al igual que la sucia sangre de esa mezcla...

\- ¡Hey, hey! ¡¿Qué es ese auto-desprecio?! ¡¿Acaso todos los que conozco deben ser así?!

Koneko recibió una caricia en la cabeza tras el comentario que relajó el ambiente.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Issē'? Los caídos te trajeron tanto mal, no hay manera de que pienses bien de ellos.

\- ¿Hmm? Bueno... Digamos que no los conocí muy bien ahora. Digo... Me enfrenté con un jodido Cadre y tres Caídos más. Pero no los odio... Ya no. Azazel me trató bien cuando fue mi contratista. Además, me explicó que se hallaba muy consternado por mi ceguera. Ellos, como todos los seres de este mundo, merecen algo de entendimiento. No siempre se puede meter a todos en la misma caja, Akeno-san. A decir verdad, no hablaba contigo por temor... Creí que tras mis horribles cicatrices y mi aspecto, asustaba a la gente...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Perdón. Terminé hablando de mi aburrida mente. Lo que quiero decir es que yo realmente no tengo problema con que seas una híbrida. Es más te hace única, algo extravagante y distinta, ha-hasta a-a-atra-tractiva. O sea... yo...

Entonces, a cada palabra dicha, el muchacho comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y a tartamudear, incapaz de saber que decir. Ella no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar al ver como sus compañeras se ponían celosas, dándole a entender que lo que decía no eran mentiras.

\- Decir estas cosas, aun cuando oíste mí origen. Como no enam...

Se intrigó. ¿Qué dijo al final?

Piso. Repentinamente, el muchacho sintió la madera contra la espalda, consternado por no saber que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- Seré la quinta. No tengo problema alguno con ello~.

No entendía nada. Era el mismo comentario que con Serafall.

\- ¡Oh! !¡Akeno-san! ¡Ya que será la siguiente esposa de Isē-sama, deberá ayudarnos a encontrar a la Reina!

\- Entiendo claramente, Koneko-chan. Haré lo que sea para poder estar a su lado~.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¡Un segundo! ¡¿Cómo que esposa?! ¡¿Siquiera saben que hablan de mí conmigo presente?!

\- Entonces... Pido este favor por ahora.

Ella se separó y se sentó en canasta, palmeando sus piernas. Usando "Sonar", comprendió lo que ocurría.

\- ¡A-AKENO-SAN! ¡YO...!

Volvió a palmear, pero con un aura eléctrica en su alrededor. Ni siquiera requirió su habilidad para saber lo intensa que era si no se obedecía.

\- E-E-Está bien...

Se acostó mientras que ella acomodaba la cabeza de él en sus piernas. Aún con celos, las dos dejaron que ocurriera.

\- ¿Podrías llamarme Akeno? Te llamaré Isē, si quieres.

\- D-De acuerdo...

Él estaba completamente avergonzado por lo que ocurría. Ella comenzó a rascar y acariciar la cabeza del muchacho, provocándole un bostezo.

\- Estoy muy contenta. Gracias por oirme, Isē. Te amo.

\- Akeno-san... Él se durmió...

\- ¿Hmm? Oh, será para la próxima...

...

Hoy era el día de la conferencia de las 3 facciones.

Era de noche. Todos estaban presentes en la nueva habitación de la Academia, la cual tenía una enorme barrera que bloqueaba la entrada y salida de la escuela. Fuera de esta, tropas de dichosos bandos estaban rodeando la escuela, listos para todo.

En una gran mesa, Lucifer y Leviathan se hallaban frente al rey de los caídos que estaba acompañado por una hermosa mujer. Detrás de Azazel, estaba Vali. Detrás de los demonios, estaban Rias y Sona con sus respectivos séquitos. A la derecha, el ángel Miguel y su hermosa acompañante, Gabriel, veían a ambos con intriga.

\- Mooo~. ¿Cuánto tardará, Issē~?

\- Dijo que quería hacer algo antes de irse. Supongo que fue a ver a Gasper, que se quedó en el club, Serafall-sama.

\- Ese chico, siempre irresponsable. Incluso ahora.

Para gracia de la situación, los padres del castaño no lo favorecieron. Rias intentó calmar a la Maou que se hallaba bastante aburrida esperando. Cierto compañero y Cadre le dieron la razón.

\- Lamento la tardanza. Me caí escaleras abajo al intentar correr sin Asia. Je, je~.

El muchacho tenía un chichón, más parecía que no había sido por eso por la expresión de la pequeña rubia que lo acompañaba.

\- Lo sentimos por llegar tarde. Intentó coquetearle a una estatua pensando que era yo y se le cayó en la cabeza.

\- ¡Asia! ¡Se suponía que me apoyarías en esto!

Algunas damas se pusieron celosas, mientras que cierto par se sorprendía al conocer al primer Sekiryuutei ciego en la historia. Sus padres rieron suavemente; el Maou Lucifer solo sonrió tenso y Azazel rió a carcajadas.

\- Bien, ya que Issē llegó, podremos comenzar. Tras el informe de Rias, las conclusiones dan que Kokabiel finalmente dejará de intervenir en la paz. Queda más que claro que los puntos de eje en esta conversación son la no existencia de Dios.

Entonces, palabras y más palabras comenzaban a oírse en el lugar con respecto a la situación. Issē pareció tener un pequeño tic en la cabeza que lo hizo agitarla repentinamente. Comenzó a rascarse en la parte alta, sintiendo un molesto y creciente malestar. Sin saberlo, sus ojos destellaban cual lámparas en mal funcionamiento.

\- ... Respecto a mi investigación sobre las Sacred Gears. No pienso generar otra guerra con una armada de humanos volátiles como ustedes piensan. A mí me gusta el mundo tal y como está, por lo que, si comparto todo lo que he estado investigando, ¿Firmaremos una paz simple y llana? Quiero volver a mí laboratorio. Penemue, ¿Tú qué piensas al respecto?

La mujer miraba distraídamente al muchacho que no paraba de golpear su cabeza con su mano, sintiendo que algo fallaba dentro de él.

\- ¿Le ocurre algo a él?

Todos los ojos se posaron en el castaño, que al intentar levantarse, terminó arrodillado, sosteniendo su cabeza con sonoros quejidos.

\- **... Salir... ¡Déjame salir!**

[- ¡Compañero, reténlo! ¡Ese tipo no debe salir de tu mente!

\- ¡Isē-sama! ¡Issē!

Koneko se acercó a él, notando que este activaba su sonar una y otra vez. Sus padres querían acercarse, pero Serafall los detuvo al ver que algo iba mal.

\- ¡AAAAAAAH! **¡Quiero salir! **¡Déjame en paz! **¡Es mi oportunidad de mostrarme ante todos!** ¡Vete de mi cabeza!

Pulso. La enorme energía de Issē hizo reflejo, anonadando a los líderes de las facciones por el abrumador poder.

\- I-Isē-sama... Su poder se eleva cada vez más, **superando con creces a otros seres... Kaiju-sama ascenderá al reinado sobre los otros seres.**

\- **Y así se hará...**

Todos miraban a Saji y a Koneko. Ambos estaban con ojos latentes de energía verde, idéntica al ser que redujo su aura levantándose del suelo.

\- **Al fin...**

Sonrisa filosa y una mirada que brindaba desconfianza. El castaño se había levantado, encarando a todos en el área.

\- Ya no eres Hyōdō Issē, ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso eres el que llaman "King Kaiju"?

Azazel encaró al castaño seriamente, haciendo que todos lo miraran a él y al muchacho. Este lo vió, sonriendo con violencia, y asintió.

\- **En efecto, gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos. Yo, King Kaiju, he esperado este momento desde que desperté... Mi objetivo es buscar una alianza con ustedes, magnates de la Biblia, para luego hacer lo mismo con otras religiones... ¿Oirán mi propuesta?**

Todos desconfiaban. Sin embargo, le dieron permiso para sentarse junto a ellos. Los séquitos presentes no hacían nada, puesto que Serafall notó que sería peligroso intentar de reconocerlo como Issē, por lo que durmió a los padres del muchacho con magia ante esto.

\- Entonces... "King Kaiju". ¿Cuál es su propuesta para una alianza?

Entonces el sujeto sonrió violentamente, removiendo las vendas de sus ojos y brazos. Era su momento de brillar.

...

[ Despierta... ]

El joven castaño abrió los ojos, verdes completamente, similares a gemas. Estaba acostado sobre el regazo de alguien.

\- M-Mi reina...

Una suave mano acarició su frente con suavidad. Este acto solo regocijó al muchacho que no entendía nada pero disfrutaba del todo.

[ Bienvenido a tu mente, ser de la coincidencia absoluta. ¿Sabés que está ocurriendo? ]

\- ¿Hmm? No, ¿Qué ocurre? ¡No, espera! ¡Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué soy?! ¡Yo necesito sab-!

Un dedo en sus labios detuvo su ansiedad. Un tacto tan suave y digno que lo hizo deleitarse ante la saciedad de satisfacción.

[ No puedo decirte mucho, aún no estás preparado. Tú eres tú. Él quiere ser tú. Solo uno de ustedes puede ser mí Rey. Debes demostrarme que tan digno eres de ser elegido por mí... ]

\- ¿Demostrar...?

[ Se acabó el tiempo... Trabaja duro, mí Rey. Muéstrame si tú eres mejor que él. ]

...

\- Por lo que has dicho... ¿Quieres que hagamos una alianza, siendo que tú seas el dirigente central de esta?

Azazel mantenía un gesto serio, sabiendo que la forma de expresarse y ser de este sujeto no era para nada similar a la del verdadero castaño.

\- **Sí... Técnicamente, es así, líder de los ángeles caídos. Yo, Rey de los Monstruos que claman por mí en ****Infamundo**** y esta tierra, me atrevo a clamar y vigilar el éxito de esta alianza con su soporte militar.**

\- ¿Y qué buscas de este aprovisionamiento militar...?

\- **Como dijo el mismo caído, Maou Lucifer. Mí nombre es King Kaiju. Busco un posicionamiento. Eso es todo.**

\- ¿Ante quién, "King Kaiju"?

El sujeto sonrió de manera espeluznante, poniendo nerviosos a muchos en la sala.

\- **Esta aura que tengo me pertenece a mí... Pero este cuerpo...**

Entonces, repentinamente el guantelete izquierdo del dragón apareció y cargó un puñetazo limpió hacia él, dándole de lleno en la mejilla. Ante esto, todos quedaron atónitos.

\- **¿Me ****desafias****, Sekiryuutei? Este cuerpo será mío y deberás trabajar conmigo.**

[- **Quita tu maldita influencia del cuerpo de mí portador, impertinente intentó de Rey. De lo contrario, estaré atento a todo lo que pueda hacer para detenerte.**

\- **¿Hmm? Como sí fuera a ****obed-****. ¡****Agh****! ¡Bastardo! ¡No me arruines esto, idiota! ¡Esto está mal! ¡Yo era el que tenía esta oportunidad! **

Repentinamente, Issē comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, enloquecido, levantándose de la silla. Saji y Koneko se desmayaron al instante de esto.

Entonces, mientras esto ocurría, un pulso sometía a aquellos que tenían poco poder, desmayándolos repentinamente.

Issē, por otra parte, rugió levemente sosteniendo su guantelete que expulsaba un poco de aura. Al finalizar, el brillo desapareció, desgarrando en un sangrado brutal al muchacho, que cayó al suelo.

\- Maldi... ta sea...

\- ¡Issē!

El Maou Lucifer, Grayfia y Serafall se levantaron de inmediato al ver esto, acudiendo al muchacho. Rias intentaba despertar a Asia, desesperada, para poder ayudarlo.

[- ¡Hyperboost! ¡Hyperboost!

Repentinamente, el muchacho comenzó a levantarse, aún sangrando. Al estar frente a todos, el horror aconteció el rostro de todos.

Las vendas de él se habían quemado hace tiempo atrás por la energía que expulsaba, por lo que sus cuencas estaban expuestas a todos.

La visión que daba, era más que aterradora. Incluso Vali tuvo que acomodarse nuevamente en la ventana ante la incómoda imagen.

\- ¡Kaiju-sama!

Koneko se aproximó a él y notó su aspecto. Quería llorar, pero no podía darse el lujo de lucir débil ante él. Kiba, Xenovia y Rias se acercaron a ella, con cautela.

\- Lamento mucho no poder ayudarlo...

\- ¿Hmm? ¿K-Koneko? Es... toy bien... Creo.

Él intentó dar un paso, desplomándose contra la mesa. Penemue y la ángel del grupo se mostraban preocupadas por esto que ocurría frente a ellas.

\- ¿Tú sabías de esto, Azazel?

Miguel miraba al caído y este solo suspiró, negando.

\- No. Solo puedo decirte que él me había contado esto recientemente cuando lo visité. ¿Tú sabes algo más, Serafall?

Ella sostenía al muchacho en pié, impactada por la imagen que daba ante sus ojos.

\- No... Ni él sabe lo que le pasa. Ahora sé que, sea lo que sea que le ocurra, algo dentro de él tiene consciencia de todo.

[- ¡Compañero! ¡No te desmayes aquí! ¡Tenemos trabajo!

\- S-Sí... Tenemos que... **¡Odio estar así!**

Energía. El brote de energía verde volvió a aparecer, permitiendo que dejara de sangrar.

\- ¡¿Issē?!

Este volteó hacia la Maou, sorprendiendola por demostrar tener un control de ese poder.

\- **¡Todos! ¡Siento multitud de auras humanas en el suelo del instituto! ¡Tienen a Gasper!**

El muchacho miraba un rincón bajo del edificio, que su energía le permitía ver al club del ocultismo en donde el pobre vampiro estaba apresado.

\- Ahora comprendo por qué ocurre todo esto. Es un ataque terrorista y tienen como arma al vampiro.

Azazel razonó rápidamente. En un descargo se fastidio, azotó el exterior con una lluvia de lanzas de luz, arrasando con un montón de magos que revivieron al instante.

\- ¡Kaiju-sama! ¡Iré con usted a rescatarlo!

\- ¡Yo también! ¡Sona-sama y las demás estarán bien al lado de Serafall-sama!

Saji y Koneko aparecieron a su lado, leyendo sus pensamientos.

\- **Odio cuando pueden entenderme sin hablar... ¡Bien! ¡Iremos a rescatar a Gasper! ¡****Rias-sama****, le pido que se quede con Kiba y Xenovia para aportar un poder a los líderes y cuidar a Asia y a ****Akeno****! ¡Ellos son la prioridad! ¡Mis padres! ¡Por favor, ****envíelos**** a casa!**

Grayfia asintió e intentó hacer una invocación bajo la pareja desmayada. Sin embargo, esto no funcionó.

\- Procuraré protegerlos, Issē. Parece que no funciona la magia de trasporte bajo esta barrera.

\- **¡Maldición! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Cuento contigo, ****Grayfia****-san!**

\- ¡Espera, Issē!

Rias quería hablar pero fue interrumpida por Azazel.

\- Vali, ve y abre camino.

\- Al fin, algo de diversión.

\- Ddraig, toma esto.

El castaño tomó dos brazaletes del caído, intrigado.

\- Son pulseras para controlar el poder de una Sacred Gear en cierto grado. Una es para ti y otra para el mitad vampiro.

\- **De acuerdo. Nos vamos.**

Issē tumbó la puerta de una patada, partiéndola en dos partes, siendo Saji y Koneko quienes pasaron sincronizados con mucha rapidez por el hueco, corriendo.

\- **Xenovia, protege a Asia cuando cumplas tu deber, con eso te perdonaré el que la hayas insultado cuando discutimos aquella vez****. Rias-sama, nos veremos en cuanto salve a Gasper...**

Sin más, el muchacho comenzó a correr, dejando una estela verde y roja para los que pudieron verla.

\- Él sin duda alguna es sumamente extraño. Me cae bien.

Azazel demostró su simpatía con la joven heredera de cabello rojo, sonriendo divertido.

\- Sería divertido si me dejara darle una orden... Es un presagio este chico. Incluso podía darse de usar el "enroque" e ir juntos.

\- Por algo están enamoradas de él. ¡Ja, ja, ja! De todos modos, es la cualidad de líder la que lo destacó entre esos dos. Ellos si que sabían escojer a un hombre que da ordenes y va de frente ante lo que ve.

La pelirroja se avergonzó terriblemente, mientras que Serafall, que estaba mirando la sangre que tenía en sus manos, asentía ante sus palabras.

\- Odio cuando tienes razón, Azazel...

\- Es mi don; mi maldición, Serafall. Nunca diré algo que haga que la gente no odie.

...

Devastación. Brutalmente, Hyōdō Issē y sus compañeros comenzaron a destrozar a cada mago que se les cruzaba dentro del edificio.

\- **¡Atrás, ellos vienen por el frente!**

Gracias a su sonar infinito, él podía ver todo a su alrededor. Partiendo la pared de una patada bestial, hicieron otro camino, desviando el trayecto para evitar los enfrentamientos.

\- ¡Aléjense de nuestro Rey!

\- ¡No lo toquen!

Koneko y Saji se hallaban muy motivados y sincronizados. Parecía que ambos habían peleado juntos por mucho tiempo, ya que cada movimiento era fluido y dependía de la capacidad de cada uno, siendo Issē quien dirigía y movilizaba su escuadrón.

\- ¡Salgan de aquí, molestos magos de porquería!

\- ¡Que fastidio! ¡Reciban los cortes de mi sagrada Durandal!

Bajando detrás de ellos, Kiba y Xenovia se encargaban de los pocos magos que quedaban, siendo la orden del Maou la de eliminar las amenazas mientras los que estaban arriba se encargaban del caos y protegían a los congelados.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Sigue los destrozos. Issē seguramente hizo esto.

...

La pared del edificio voló por los aires, provocando que en el camino, los escombros destrozaran a varios magos en el área.

\- ¡GASPER! ¡VINIMOS A SALVARTE!

\- ¡Issē-sama! ¡Chicos! ¡Y-Yo...!

El pequeño vampiro estaba atado en una silla, llorando, rodeado por varios magos que dispararon una bala mágica hacía el castaño, siendo evadida gracias a la gracias de Saji.

\- ¡ASCALON!

[ ¡Sword!

Ascalon se asomó por la parte superior de su guantelete tras la invocación. Dirigió la espada a su mano derecha, en donde su energía desapareció con lentitud, dejando fluir la sangre por la hoja, y en un rápido movimiento, cortó el aire, enviando la sangre directo a la boca del pequeño Vampiro que la tragó antes de recibir una apuñalada.

\- ¡Ahora, Gas-!

No pudo terminar ya que él no estaba ahí. El área se cubrió en una extensa oscuridad y todo los alrededores se detallaban en una niebla oscura.

Entonces, ocurrió. Manos negras y pequeños murciélagos atacaron a los magos, comenzando a debilitarlos, venciéndolos al haber succionado la suficiente para que pudieran mantenerse conscientes.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Gasper!

La oscuridad y la niebla se dispersaron, mostrando al pequeño vampiro contento.

\- ¡Lo logré, Issē-sama! S-Su mano, ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- ¿Eh? Descuida, he soportado peores cosas. Esto no es nada.

La energía volvió, causando que la sangre desapareciera, evaporada.

\- ¡I-Increíble! ¡Sempai! ¡Eres grandioso!

\- Si tú lo dices. Por cierto, somos amigos, así que llámame Issē.

Al abrir la puerta, el grupo comenzó a salir del edificio, corriendo hacia la escuela. En el trayecto, un impacto violento dió cerca de ellos.

\- Así que me traicionaste en estas circunstancias. Vali

Azazel se hallaba sobre el suelo, algo adolorido, con una sonrisa triste.

\- Así es, Azazel. Este grupo me ofreció pelear contra los Asgardianos, y como sabrás, acepté.

Todos veían a Vali junto con una desconocida mujer que sonreía confiada.

\- Ya veo... ¿C-Cuándo decidiste hacer esto? ¿Ophis realmente quiere el mundo sobrenatural bajo sus pies?

Azazel se levantó, algo lamentado por la desición del joven. Este solo se cruzó de brazos en el aire.

\- Tuve la oferta cuando me encargaba de Kokabiel. Es tentador poder enfrentar seres tan fuertes. Respecto a ese dragón, no es nada de la organización ahora. Él dió un poco de su poder a cambio de algo desconocido. Aún no sabemos que busca exactamente, pero sabemos que es algo para hacerle frente a alguien.

\- Great Red...

\- Exactamente. Tras el duelo que padecieron en la brecha dimensional, que los dejó en empate, Ophis vagó por el mundo buscando algo que superara el infinito.

\- Su poder se usó para fabricar las serpientes. Ya veo...

El Vanishing Dragon miró a Issei, que se encontraba preocupado y furioso por todo lo que ocurría sin su entendimiento.

\- Mi nombre es Vali Lucifer, Hyōdō Issē. Soy descendiente del Rey Demonio anterior, quién murió en la guerra. Nacido de una humana, lo que aclara por qué tengo el Sacred Gear con tanta coincidencia.

Mostró sus doce alas de demonio. Esto era malo.

\- ¡Balance Breaker!

Azazel se levantó y dejó que un brillo dorado lo acogiera, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Con mis estudios de Sacred Gear Dracónicos, creé esto, un Sacred Gear artificial. La Downfall Dragon Spear.

\- ¿De qué dragón se trata?

Vali se mostró algo interesado ante la transformación y la apariencia dorada y oscura de la armadura.

\- Fafnir, uno de los reyes dragones. Copié el modelo de los 2 dragones celestiales...

La mujer, enfurecida por la capacidad de combate del caído, lo atacó con ira.

\- ¡No me jodas! ¡¿Cuándo dejarás de interferir?!

El dúo comenzó a pelear. Issē no desaprovechó la oportunidad y dirigió al equipo lejos del area. Alejarse de la zona era lo mejor para poder reagruparse a salvo con los demás.

\- ¡Oye, Ddraig! ¡¿Quién es ese tal Ophis?!

[- Oh, nostálgico. Ese es el dragón absoluto. Es el ser más fuerte del mundo. El único que me supera a mí y a Albion.

\- Issē-sama. Los demás están enfrente.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Chicos, salvamos a Gasper!

La los demonios presentes suspiraron aliviados. Grayfia, por otra parte, supervisaba todo con los padres del joven muchacho a su lado, aún inconscientes.

\- Vaya. Ganaste, Azazel. Sin embargo, te falta estudiar los Sacred Gear Artificiales. Esa armadura duró muy poco.

Vali apareció sobrevolando la zona, notando a Azazel sin un brazo, mirándolo y señalándolo con una lanza de luz.

\- Hablando de lamentos. Hyōdō Issei. ¿No crees que el destino es cruel?

El mencionado alzó una ceja al no comprender la pregunta. Menos el resto de personas que no sabían nada.

\- Por un lado, estoy yo, un legendario dragón y Rey Demonio; y por otro lado, estás tú, un ex-humano común y corriente con otro dragón legendario.

Se sorprendió al oírlo, furioso por los insultos de ese sujeto.

\- Te he estado investigando. Tu padre es un oficinista común, y tu madre, ama de casa. Parientes comunes. Ni antepasados poderosos. Solo otro ser ordinario... Patético, sin la Boosted Gear, no tienes nada más que esa cosa que rara de energía que brota en tu ser.

Río de ello que vió tan hilarante.

\- ¿Qué tal si altero tu historial en vez de rendirme contra ti por lo patético que es esto? ¡Eso es! ¿¡Qué tal si te hago un vengador!?

Se sorprendió significativamente. Entendió a donde iba.

\- Si. Mataré a tus padres. ¡Entonces dedicaras tu existencia a una venganza! ¡Perfecto!

Cayó arrodillado, llorando con los ojos tan abiertos al impacto y burla del anuncio que dió. Ese malnacido estaba por acabar con aquellos a los que juró proteger.

\- ¡Issē-sama!

\- ¡Issē! ¡Maldito dragón malnacido!

La ira y preocupación de los compañeros de Issē no hizo más que crecer ante está situación. Serafall fue detenida por Sirzechs al intentar acercarse, pues entonces... Ocurrió.

Su mente hizo recordar los momentos en los que era feliz con las tonterías de su padre, la comida, atención y educación que su madre le brindó.

**Odio.**

Una imagen rápida le hizo comprender que tan atroz sería todo lo que ocurriría al no tener fuerzas para poder evitarlo.

**Ira.**

\- **Mis padres son humanos comunes... Es un hecho. Sin embargo, ellos de dieron una buena vida hasta ahora. ¿Los matarás por simple capricho? ¿Quién dijo que lo permitiría?**

Brote. Un terrible pulso de energía apareció sobre el muchacho, generando una cadencia de energía latente.

[- **Esta es la peor desición que has tomado, Vali Lucifer...**

\- **¡Que me torturen si dejo que mis padres sufran por tus caprichos!**

[- **¡Corrupted Sword: Enlace!**

Del guantelete, las yemas rojas comenzaron a blanquearse, volviéndose increíblemente intensas.

\- ¿H-Hmm? ¿Q-Qu-?

Vali no podía moverse. Todos notaron a Gasper, que lo había congelado gracias a la efectividad de la pulsera de Azazel.

\- ¡ISSĒ! ¡LO DETU-!

[ **¡Compañero! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?**!

Un repentino comentario sacó de su estupor a todos.

\- **Lo veo... El momento en el que Dios te selló... Ese es el sello... Ya veo...**

[ ¿C-Cómo? ¡¿Él está viendo las memorias de Ddraig?!

Albion y todos se encontraban anonadados ante está resolución.

\- **Ahora sí puedo comprenderlo... ****Ddraig****, ¿Anhelas libertad? Entonces yo te la daré...**

[ ¿Issē? ¿Acaso tú-?

La garra del dedo índice se incrustó profundamente en el pecho del joven al instante.

\- ¡ISSĒ!

Todas las mujeres que más afectó le tenían, estaban horrorizadas por lo que hacía al comenzar a cortarse, generando trazos. Todas corrieron hacía él, chocando con una barrera invisible.

[ **¡No traten de cruzarla! ¡Su aura es inestable! ¡Morirán si se acercan!**

A gran velocidad, un círculo mágico se formaba en el pecho ensangrentado, mientras que el guantelete reproducía una serie de sonidos de error y mal funcionamiento, así como las gemas del guantelete mostraban un conteo impreciso.

Albion vio esto totalmente fuera de sí.

[- Ese chico... Ese chico trata de destruir la Sacred Gear. liberando a Draig de su prisión...

Todos se sorprendieron. Esto era más que histórico.

\- Eso quiere decir que Issē va a...

[ **Si, ****Sirzechs****. Él trata de romper el sello que Dios alguna vez me colocó. El costo de su sacrificio al liberarme sería la muerte. No puedo detenerlo. Si hago algo, seguramente ese ser extraño volverá.**

Ddraig estaba atónito, pero sabía que debía mantener la conciencia de Issē concentrada, razón por el cual mantenía al joven aferrado a este mundo, siendo el ser que se presentó en la reunión el que quería desesperadamente salir.

Atónitos. Nadie podía creer la palabras del dragón. Entonces, con valor, Asia sorprendió a todos curando al muchacho desde la barrera invisible.

\- Issē no puede morir. Él es muy importante para mí como para hacerlo. ¡ÉL ES IMPORTANTE PARA TODOS!

Su Sacred Gear respondía ante eso, cubriendo al muchacho de un aura verde enorme. Sus heridas se cerraban, pero quedaba el aura, qué parecía que iba a...

\- ¡ISSĒ!

Una explosión repentinamente arrasó con todo el área. Pero esta se había detenido, congelando la escena en el tiempo, dejando a un castaño en medio de una explosión de aura que atrasaría toda la ciudad.

[ Increíble. Eres sin igual, mi Rey. Liberaste el alma de Ddraig, aún si no te lo pidió y tenías las de perder. Tus amigos impidieron que murieras, de lo cual estoy feliz... Liberaste todo su poder, y ahora falta que liberes el mío. Espero grandes cosas de ti. Demuéstrame quien de ustedes dos será el vencedor en esto ]

Todo volvió a la normalidad. Todos miraban intrigados, se suponía que había ocurrido una explosión.

\- **Vali...**

Una aterradora voz se oyó de Issei, que comenzaba a deformarse de manera brutal, sin su armadura.

\- **... ****Amenazáste**** con erradicar a aquellos que el Rey de los Monstruos ama...**

Vali se liberó de la parálisis, notando que su rival movía sus dedos de una manera brutal. Esto no le preocupaba en nada.

\- **Yo soy el Rey de los Monstruos... Yo soy quien decide el porvenir de este mundo... ¡Yo soy el ser absoluto aquí en este mundo!**** ¡Mi reina me creó para ser débil!**

\- **¡Así es, Kaiju-sama!**

Gasper, Saji y Koneko asintieron ante las palabras del muchacho con un potente brillo en los ojos. Esto dejó anonadado a todos.

Sus alas aparecieron. Negras, con una tela comenzaron a deformarse más y comenzaron a ascender de la espalda baja del muchacho.

Todos lo que veían la escena desviaron la vista, horrorizados por el ascenso de las alas que se iban reacomodando sobre la piel, desgarrándola y cortándola.

Los huesos de las yemas de sus dedos se abrieron sobre la carne, y con una especie de aura, garras aparecieron en el resto de los dedos. Lo mismo con sus pies, que destrozaron sus zapatos.

[- **Pagarás**** tu estupidez al insultar a mi último portador en este mundo, Vali...**

Su boca se abrió abruptamente y la carne de sus mejillas se estiró permitiéndole sonreír entre dientes. ¿Por qué? Tenía 2 cuernos de oro saliendo de sus mejillas, en cortes pequeños, pero graves y profundos.

Los codos de Issei se abrieron, y una extraña hoja emergía de estos, dirigiéndose hacia en frente sostenida por un pequeño mango. Ambos antebrazos eran una espada con aura de la misma Ascalon. Sus guanteletes aparecieron, hechos de carné y piel, al igual que las botas de dragón.

\- **Finalmente comenzará...**

Koneko miraba esto, extasiada.

\- **No. Ya ha comenzado...**

Saji alababa al muchacho con gloria y orgullo.

\- **¡El Rey de los Monstruos tiene mí tributo!**

Gasper acariciaba la barrera que detenía su cercanía con el dragón, sin notar a Asia, que estaba agotada, abrazada por el aura del muchacho castaño que la nutría de energía.

\- **Poder. Ira. Odio. ¡Todos los seres que me desafían por estupideces solo merecen perecer!**

Sus cuencas se abrieron, mostrando un brillo tan intenso que aterraba a todo el que notaba su poder e intensidad.

[- **¡Promoción: Tanque!**

El aura se estabilizó, rompiendo la fina barrera, permitiendo a la bestia recién creada desaparecer rápidamente, llegando a medio metro de cercanía con su enemigo, que apenas pudo hacer algo para evitar la hoja de Ascalon que lo puso en un aprieto inmediato al dar de lleno con el pecho de su armadura.

[- ¡El impacto es inminente! ¡Prepárate, Vali!

\- ¡Guh! ¡Maldito!

[- Divine. Divine. Divine. Divine. Divine...

Constantes usos de su habilidad natural comenzaron a resonar al tocar el antebrazo del monstruo. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo para mandarlo de un desliz contra el edificio escolar, destrozando parte del edificio por dentro.

[- **¡Command!**

Todos vieron como los tres seguidores del muchacho se levantaron repentinamente y comenzaron a correr rápidamente, siendo Saji y Koneko quienes tomaban la delantera, posicionándose defensivamente frente a él, mientras que el vampiro se acercaba al monstruo, montando su brazo para lograr morder su hombro, succionando la sangre que permitió salir de allí.

El brazo libre de la criatura se alzó, señalando el edificio.

\- **A él...**

Acatando la órden, el trío se dirigió al edificio, mientras que el monstruo caminaba lentamente.

Dentro, explosiones y destellos de luz, además de una Koneko elevada por los aires por un golpe voraz se podían notar mientras la criatura avanzaba lentamente, destrozando la entrada principal, derrumbándola. Vali había sido detenido por la soga de Saji al intentar golpear a la nekotama, siendo proyectado contra el suelo rápidamente.

Destrozos. Lentamente, el edificio escolar comenzó a derrumbarse a pedazos ante semejante contienda violenta que los cinco sujetos tenían.

El edificio cayó en pedazos, siendo dos torrentes de energía violenta las que sobresalieron de este. Blanco y rojo. Siendo que en el rojo, los tres ayudantes estaban aferrados a su cuerpo para no ser arrasados por el aura enemiga.

Entonces, Vali se congeló ante la fuerza de los ojos de Gasper.

\- ¡Maldito vampiro!

La soga de Saji lo envolvió rápidamente, absorbiendo su energía, pero gracias a los Divine utilizados, esta se debilitó. Repentinamente, Koneko aprovechó para hundirlo al suelo y golpearlo continuamente mientras estaba detenido.

Y entonces, cuando la pequeña gata arrasaba la armadura, una gema redonda azulada cayó a los pies de la criatura que mostraba intenciones asesinas bastante controladas en ese momento. Al tomarla, supo que su gema del guantelete de la derecha podía ser remplazada y diferenciada. Partió a golpes la verde , introduciendo la nueva.

Oleada de energía. En reacción por la repentina acción del monstruo, los jóvenes que estaban a su lado volaron disparados a lo lejos. Koneko no vió venir la patada que la envío con ellos en ese momento.

\- **¡AAAAAH!**

Un gran rugido se oyó de la boca de Issei ante el dolor que sentía en su mano.

[ **¡****HAHAHAHAAAAAH****!**

Albion estaba sorprendido ante lo que ocurría, siendo algo extraño y obviamente histórico.

[ **¡Increíble! ¡Siento al maldito a mí lado! Issē... Tu salud. Maldición. Es el efecto de esta capacidad, ¿Eh? Como no tienes potencial de ningún tipo, la maldición de la Boosted Gear, los efectos del sello de Dios y el robo de este poder te han quitado mucho tiempo de vida... Esto es horrible... Pero...**

Potencial brutal. Exitosamente, tras tanto dolor, un guantelete blanco apareció en el brazo del monstruo rojo. Esto impactó a todos los que podían presenciar el hecho.

[- I-Increible. Ddraig y tú debían haber muerto... Es imposible...

[- **¡Nada es imposible si eres un estúpido imprudente, Albion! ¡He logrado grandes cosas con este portador, así como mejorar mis habilidades naturales! ¡Este portador es, sin duda alguna, un misterio absoluto!**

\- **¡La infinidad absoluta está en mis manos! ¡Soy hijo del deseo más intenso, Vali! ¡Nada puede detenerme hasta que encuentre a mi reina y le muestre mi capacidad! ¡Yo soy King Issē! ¡El Rey de los Monstruos! ¡Vamos! ¡Potencial al dente! ¡Incluso si mi memoria se daña con esto, mi corazón resistirá mis anhelos! ¡Vamos, Ddraig!**

[- **¡Con todo! ¡Desafiamos la vida...!**

Los abatidos aparecieron nuevamente, gritando detrás del monstruo con fuerza y pasión.

\- **¡... Aborrecemos el destino...!**

Una rotunda vibración sacudió los alrededores ante el bestial llamado.

[- **¡... Luchamos contra los sueños...!**

Los maous, serafines y caídos estaban anonadados por todo lo que ocurría, sorprendiéndolos por la potente aura sobre el sujeto.

\- **¡... Aceptamos la infinidad...!**

\- **¡TODOS MIS SÚBDITOS! ¡OIGAN MI LLAMADO DE DONDE QUIERA QUE VENGAN, Y DENME SU FUERZA PARA BATALLAR! ¡HE AQUÍ EL DESAFÍO DE UN ENEMIGO DE NUESTRO PODER!**

[ ¡**KXQ****! ¡KXQ!** ****¡********KXQ********! ¡KXQ!**** ]

Una intensa energía brotó del cuerpo del monstruo mientras las gemas de su cuerpo reventaban con sonidos de error y falla ante las iniciales impuestas sobre su potencial desenfrenado. Tan fuerte era ese potencial que inmediatamente perdió la razón y se abalanzó contra Vali.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Es demasiado rápido!

[- ¡Divine! ¡Divine! ¡Divine! ¡Divine! ¡Divine!

[- **¡****KXQ****! ¡KXQ! ¡KXQ! ¡KXQ! ¡KXQ! **

Aún cuando su potencial era reducido abruptamente, su intensidad no paraba de crecer y brotar con brutalidad.

[- ¡Vali! ¡Es tiempo de una retirada! ]

\- **¡AAAAAAAH!**

Una enorme cola emergió desde la punta de la columna vertebral del castaño, extendiéndose y acomodándose al cuerpo.

A gran velocidad, Issei apareció de frente, mientras que su cola lo ahorcaba. Lo azotó contra el suelo, permitiéndose humillarlo y enfurecerlo.

[- **¡Dragon Shot! ******¡KXQ! ¡KXQ! ¡KXQ! ¡KXQ! ¡KXQ! ****

Teniendo a Vali a su merced, lamentando muchísimo su confianza contra su rival que ante un abrumador cambio de fichas lo estaba por matar, el castaño hizo que la pequeña esfera roja que se cargaba con intensidad fuera desapareciendo ante un repentino acto al tomar sus cuernos de la boca.

\- **Yo... ¡No... Mataré!**

Vali se asombró cuando notó que la criatura había comenzado a tironear, mientras comenzaba a reír y gritar, moviendo su cabeza de manera brutal.

\- **¡UN REY NO HACE ESO!**

Entonces, los cuernos se partieron, generando un horrible y dolor que lo hizo soltar a Vali, mientras se revolcaba en el suelo, descontrolado.

Vali estaba por realizar un cántico ante está situación, pero chasqueó la lengua al ver que alguien aparecía a su lado y se lo llevaba repentinamente en las sombras de la oscuridad.

Issē, tras tanta agonía, comenzó a perder su armadura, sus músculos se normalizan, al igual que su armadura de carne. Poco a poco, se podía visualizar un ensangrentado y destrozado muchacho que había caído inconsciente.

-I-

**Julio del año 20XX D.C.**

**El líder y representante del cielo, el ángel Miguel, el gobernador de la organización central de los ángeles caídos, Grigori, Azazel, el representante del inframundo, el rey demonio ****Sirzechs**** Lucifer, hicieron un tratado de paz**** que fue sellado con el acto valiente del**** dragón emperador Rojo, Hyōdō Issē. Las disputas entre los tres grandes poderes fueron prohibidas estrictamente. En honor al dragón ****pacifista****, héroe y rey****, participe, el tratado se conoce hoy en día como "****Era de Paz", mantenida a manos del Rey de los Monstruos por alrededor de varios años.**


	5. Consecuencias: El Rey Despierta

**Grimlouck: Me alegra que te guste mi historia y te agradezco mucho que me notificaras las fallas en los capítulos. **

**La historia tambien está en Wattpad. De hecho la subo ahí, ya que se me hace incomodo trabajar con esta pagina y su app. Hoy aproveché y la subí rapidamente para que quienes quisieran pudieran contar con ambas plataformas. Espero puedas disfrutar todo ahora. Mil disculpas por los errores de script.**

Un ángel, un demonio y un caído corrían con sangre encima de estos por los pasillos de un hospital. En manos del caído, el actual dragón emperador Rojo se hallaba destrozado física y mentalmente, transportado con rapidez y mucha preocupación por su desastroso estado.

Al entrar en una sala de emergencias, lo acostaron contra una camilla y cerraron la puerta con brusquedad. Ese fue el momento que indicaba que Hyōdō Issē se hallaba en graves aprietos.

El pasillo se había movilizado con tres cuerpos que se mostraban en camillas portátiles, inconscientes. Detrás una élite de médicos profesionales se mostraban algo preocupados por los sincronizados balbuceos incoherentes de los sujetos.

Cuando la devastadora resolución dió de lleno con el grupo Gremory y Sitri, las cosas solo empeoraron. Asia se había ido a ayudar a Azazel en la sala de Issē, siendo la única que recibió unos efectos extraños ante la conexión con el aura del muchacho, pero que ahora le permitía amplificar su habilidad de curación. Rias se mantenía firme, muy preocupada y aterrada por las secuelas que tendría el muchacho tras todo esto. Serafall lloraba al igual que Akeno, siendo ambas incapaces de entender por qué él tenía que haber padecido algo así. Xenovia estaba seria, pero tenía un dejé depresivo, notando que, ante los hechos, el muchacho había hecho tanto en tan poco tiempo. Sona trataba de consolarlas, con un mantenido nudo en la garganta que amenazaba expulsar en cualquier momento. Sus piezas lloraban preocupadas por Saji, quien había hecho tantas cosas para llegar a dónde estaba como para sufrir algo adverso. Kiba se hallaba sosteniéndose junto a su espada, llorando en silencio. Su orgullo de Caballero se fue a la mierda desde que Issei cayó al suelo y mostró una apariencia decrépita. Por lo que estaba aislado y amenazando a cualquiera que se le acercará sin entender lo que sufría.

...

Una semana ha pasado tras esto.

El muchacho había sido exitosamente restablecido, o casi en su totalidad. Por desgracia, su cuerpo rechazaba la sanación de Asia múltiples veces y en muchos lugares, lo cual le dejó horribles cicatrices en distintas partes del cuerpo. A pesar de eso, nadie dejaba de tenerle respeto o preocuparse por él.

Sirzechs, Azazel y Miguel habían fortalecido sus lazos gracias a este incidente, del cual esperaban, hubiera un final feliz. Para éxito de la reunión, se firmó un tratado que permitió a los tres velar por el joven momentáneamente.

Desde esa semana, todos podían visitar al muchacho. Este estaba en una camilla, con su cuerpo, ahora normal, cubierto de secuelas de su transformación. Unas cicatrices horribles quedaron en sus mejillas, espalda, pecho, dedos, piernas. Tenía varios trastornos en los órganos y huesos a raíz de la mala reacomodación de estos al finalizar la transformación.

La historia de lo ocurrido termino en oídos de todas las facciones, que al oír sobre el tratado y a su testigo, como también héroe y noble esclavo, salieron de sus rincones con distintas opiniones, generando el caos fuera del hospital.

El lugar se ubicaba en el territorio Sitri, este incidente claramente aumentó su reconocimiento y economía, como los lazos entre la familia Gremory y Sitri. La sala se había ampliado para que todos los que quisieran pudieran visitarlo, dejando regalos y dedicatorias hacía él.

...

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas...

El ánimo de todo el club fue recuperándose poco a poco. Sin embargo, todos seguían a la espera de alguna reacción del muchacho.

Por qué el dragón ya se había adelantado...

**( ... )**

[- Es hora de hablar sobre las cosas que Issē ahora mismo no puede...

**( ... )**

El muchacho había sido trasladado a un gran salón y se había solicitado la presencia de los líderes de las facciones, incluyendo los que participaron en aquél incidente en una reunión en el centro médico.

Allí. En el centro del lugar, el guantelete posicionado sobre el pecho del castaño adormecido estaba esperando a que todos se encuentren listos para comenzar.

[- Gracias a todos por venir. Por primera vez en la historia, narraré sucesos que marcarán un antes y un después en el mundo... Denme un momento para ver algo.

Todos miraron a Issei. A pesar de las secuelas, dormía tranquilo, sin rastro de dolor.

[- ... Bien, comenzaré. Tras el gran avance en el desbloqueo de mí poder y los distintos usos que le dió, Hyōdō Issē, mi actual y ultimo portador, se convirtió en un recipiente perfecto para todo mí poder natural, ya que todo su cuerpo está en consistencia dragónica. Sirzechs, las piezas.

El maou Lucifer se aproximó al centro, mostrándole a todos unas 2 piezas de peón de ajedrez.

\- Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a estabilizarse en las operaciones, estas piezas fueron rechazadas completamente.

\- ¿A qué se debe?

Azazel se mostró intrigado por esto. Era algo casi imposible.

[- El poder. Issē cuenta con un porcentaje muy diminuto de exigencia de poder de las piezas y yo otro. Mí inestabilidad ahora demanda menos piezas, ya que estoy en armonía con el cuerpo de mí portador. Y será así hasta que ya no habrán más piezas...

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que dejará de ser mí peón?

Rias se mostraba sorprendida ante está situación. Era algo increíble.

[- Así es, heredera Gremory. En cuanto su cuerpo se una en armonía con mí poder al completo, él rechazará las piezas y su poder. No sería imposible reencarnarlo otra vez, pero habría muchas cosas mal en el camino, haciendo una secuencia de fallas seguramente.

\- Ddraig. El muchacho...

[- A eso iba a llegar, Serafín Michael. Sin embargo, tras su transformación a un monstruo, él logró romper el sello que Dios me puso hace milenios y de alguna extraña manera logró ver mis recuerdos para copiarlo. Estoy casi seguro que se trata de Great Red este fenómeno.

Todos se impactaron ante dicha información. ¿Acaso era posible algo así?

\- ¿Estás seguro, Ddraig?

[- Un 80%. Hace unas semanas, mí portador estaba siendo mortificado por distintos sueños que le han mostrado diferentes historias de si mismo en otras adversidades. Nunca había pasado algo como esto, pero, seguramente, ese gran dragón quiere algo de mí compañero y está acosándolo.

Silencio. Miles de dudas comenzaron a formarse ante esto.

[- Pero me desvié del tema. Exitosamente, logró, con el uso de su sangre y cuerpo a cambio de la magia necesaria, destruir la formación del guantelete, permitiéndome poder salir de este y vagar como un espíritu por los alrededores, siendo mí portador y algunos dragones con mucho poder los únicos capaces de poder verme. Quiero agradecer a la portadora del Twilight Healing por salvar a mi compañero que hubiera muerto al apenas terminar el sello.

Todos miraron a Asia, que se avergonzó pero no declinó su agradecimiento.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Azazel preguntó intrigado lo que todos anhelaban saber.

[ Él estaba furioso. Su mayor meta en la vida fue que sus padres vivieran en paz para siempre, cosa que no ocurría al ser un demonio. Por lo tanto, al oír la propuesta de tu traicionero muchacho, desencadenó su furia, y en lo poco que quedaba de cordura, me rogó que matara a ese chico con el poder que lograría liberar. No dudó ni un segundo en hacer los trazos del sello, así que acepté y sellé la promesa. Para liberarme, él debía sacrificar su cuerpo, ya que al ser un carente de magia, no iba a lograr hacerlo de otra manera. Por desgracia, quedaron secuelas. No sé cómo influirán en él, pero espero que puedan estar a su lado cuando despierte.

\- ¡P-Por su puesto! ¡Yo no me iré del lado de Issē!

La rubia, Akeno y Serafall se aproximaron a él, quedando a su lado.

[- Cuento con ustedes.

\- ¿Y eso de una "Reina" y el ser que vive dentro de él? ¿Qué es todo eso, Ddraig-sama?

La bella rubia que acompañaba a Michael preguntó esto sin entender nada, pero comprendiendo que algunos presentes sabían de esto. El dragón suspiró ante la pregunta, haciendo que todos notarán que el sabía algo.

[- "King X Queen". Haaa... ¿Por dónde empezar? Sí. Primero preguntaré yo. Ya he dado muchas respuestas hasta ahora. ¿Las cosas están bien en el Infamundo tras la repentina migración de criaturas de varias razas?

\- ¿Hmm? Sí. No pasan del bosque misterioso, ya que están esperando algo que vaya hacía ellos. Supongo que Issē tiene algo que ver con eso, ¿No?

[- En efecto... Es él a quien ellos esperan.

Silencio. Las expresiones desencajadas de los dos maous, los caídos y los serafines presentes solo demostraba que esto era inaudito.

\- ¿Qué migración, Onii-sama?

Retomando un rostro serio, con algo de tensión y nervios, el maou pelirrojo miró a su hermana, estresado.

\- Un día después de lo que ocurrió Kokabiel, una extraña migración ocurrió repentinamente a manos de muchísimas criaturas que aparecieron en las puertas del inframundo, entre territorios de los caídos y los demonios. Estos se detuvieron, a la espera de alguien en específico... Ahora sabemos quién.

[- Hace tiempo atrás ocurrió. Issē no acata las órdenes de la muchacha pelirroja, por el hecho de que nadie puede ordenar a un Rey. Solo sus esposas, amantes y derivadas de esas ramas pueden exigirle algo o hasta incluso poder hacerle algo como lastimarlo físicamente sin poder alguno. La pequeña Koneko, Asia, la maou Serafall y Akeno son unos ejemplos que el desconoce pero que he comprobado. Con Lucifer, es por la influencia del ser que vive dentro de mí compañero. Este anhela una alianza con todas las facciones posibles para un beneficio militar. Dios sabrá que busca de eso.

\- Eso explica por qué no me obedece...

[- Sí. Él despertó este poder, obligándome a tomar muchas partes de su cuerpo para que no muriera por el uso de esta energía que le permite ser fuerte a raíz del odio y la ira. Es interesante, ya que él debería haberse convertido en un dragón maligno por esto.

Todos se sorprendieron por la revelación.

\- ¡¿Es eso posible?!

[- No tengo idea. Jamás en la vida he visto algo así. Este chico me sorprende fácilmente. Respecto a este ser, solo puedo decirles que apareció en el combate contra Kokabiel. Fue él quien lo venció. No le permito escapar de donde está, ya que toma el control del cuerpo completamente, incluso de mí, por lo que desconfío mucho.

\- Increíble... ¿Y lo de su "Reina"?

[- Parecerá ridículo, pero la felina y mí portador saben de esto, yo no. Sin embargo, la transformación y el uso de este poder afectaron en su memoria. Esperemos no sea grave... Ah, casi lo olvidaba. Hay algo más...

Silencio. Todos estaban a la espera de lo que sea que dijera el dragón.

[- Olvidé mencionar que tras el robo del poder de Vali, junto con la violación del sello y su mutación, mí portador solo quedó con 5 años de vida...

Todo el salón enmudeció impactado, hasta Azazel tuvo que agarrarse de la columna en la que reposaba para evitar caer sorprendido.

\- Tan joven... ¿¡No hay algo que podamos hacer!?

Miguel estaba preocupado y desesperado por esta situación.

[- Lamentablemente, es imposible. Todas las desgracias lo atacaron conjuntas, no se puede medir el nivel de daño que tiene internamente, como para recuperarse. Nada parece curarlo.

Todos comenzaron a amargarse, no podían creer eso.

[- Por eso les ruego que estén junto a él, el tiempo que le queda es muy poco y tienen mucho que vivir con él... Bueno. La junta acabó, pueden retirarse. Gracias por escucharme.

Muchos ya comenzaban a retirarse, mientras que algunos, como Miguel, se quedaban al lado del muchacho.

Lágrimas. Más lágrimas caían por él, todos esperaban que al menos despertara.

...

Finalmente, pasaron 3 semanas desde el ataque terrorista.

Era de madrugada. El sol podía aparecer en el inframundo gracias que se había hecho uno hace años para aquellos demonios de baja clase que estaban acostumbrados al mundo humano.

3 médicos, bajo la supervisión de Sirzechs en persona, detuvieron su drenaje de magia sobre el muchacho y se retiraron dejándolo descansar..

El Rey Demonio lo observó con pesar antes de retirarse, cerró la puerta con suavidad mientras expulsaba un suspiro de cansancio.

\- Otra vez con lo mismo...

\- ¿Hmm? Azazel. Llegaste temprano.

\- Quería tomarme mí tiempo ya que el estrés me tiene bastante mal, además quería llegar antes de que Michael llegara. Su lástima por abandonar a Asia y Xenovia sin que perdieran la fe es insoportable.

\- Está bien, yo debo volver al trabajo. Serafall me matará si se entera que llevo mucho tiempo aquí.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Ella lleva 2 días sin venir. Créeme, necesita volver a ver a Issē.

\- Sí que se llevó el corazón de ellas con él...

\- No lo digas así. Aún que tengas razón, ese chico despertará. Ha pasado por muchas cosas como para morir en coma.

\- Bueno. Lo saludaré un poco y le diré lo de siempre...

\- Entonces nos vemos luego. Cuídate.

Abrió la puerta, se adentró, y la cerró tras de sí. En la habitación, se hallaba un castaño conectado a una máquina para visualizar su pulso, acostado en la camilla, como si fuese un muerto. Tomó la silla de siempre y se aproximó a su lado.

\- Hola, Ddraig. ¿Sabes? Las chicas hoy estuvieron algo tranquilas al hablar de ti. Al menos no lloran. Rias no podía mencionar tu nombre sin que sintiera ganas de llorar. Es muy sentimental. ¿Tú qué piensas? Para que pregunto... Hmm ¡Ah! Aún no te agradecí por no matar a Vali, sé que es un enfermo de las peleas, pero es joven, como tú, y le falta mucho por conocer... Es como un hijo para mí, ¿Sabes? Yo...

Suspiró. Estaba por levantarse cuando algo lo reanimó completamente.

\- Te dije... Que me llames... Issē...

Juraba que estaba por desmayarse al ver que le sonreía, algo adolorido, mientras su rostro ventado solo denotaba dicha sonrisa de dientes afilados.

\- ¡I-I-I... !

El muchacho trató de acomodarse, soltando un quejido al no poder moverse. Lo notó y no tardó en ayudarlo, tomando el control y acomodando lentamente el respaldo.

\- Estoy en las ruinas...

\- Y eso que no viste lo que te llevaste con ellas...

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Revisa tu rostro. Vamos lento.

Él se tocó la cicatriz de sus mejillas, un corte perfecto en ambos lados. Al sentirla, se preocupó.

\- Soy un fenómeno, ¿Eh?...

Eso fue lo que dijo totalmente entristecido al arrastrar sus dedos por sus brazos y rostro, notando distinciones en la piel.

\- Oye, no digas eso cuando nos rompimos el culo salvándote para que siquiera siguieras vivo... aunque sean 5 años más. Serafall lo intentó todo trayéndote aquí. Por cierto, ¿Qué recuerdas?

Él sonrió amargamente, debía desculparse con todos por preocuparlos.

\- No sé ocurrió desde que Vali amenazó con matar a mis padres. Pero Ddraig logró mantenerme pendiente de algunas cosas...

\- Ellos están a salvo. Debo agradecerte por no matar a Vali, casi lo despedazas.

\- Ya veo... ¿Eh? ¡¿Hablas enserio?!

\- Lo enviaste de golpes contra la escuela y la hiciste añicos. Mandaste a Vali a volar hasta allí, y apenas te metiste con tus amigos, le diste significado a tu título de "destructor".

\- N-No puedo creerlo...

\- Solo quedaron los bancos que mandaste a volar, o bueno, sus partes. Sirzechs y Serafall se estaban encargando de la reconstrucción inmediata del edificio tras todo el enfrentamiento.

\- V-Vaya...

\- Soy el asesor del club del ocultismo ahora. Serafall me designó para que me dedicara a vigilar que "no ocuparan su puesto".

\- Otra vez con eso. Aún no lo entiendo...

Soltó una carcajada al notar su desconcierto. Ese chico sí que era despistado.

\- En fin. ¿Cómo están todos?

\- Tus amigos están algo decaídos por lo que te pasó. Ahora están en la escuela. Sin embargo, se alegrarán al verte, llevaban tiempo visitándote y esperando a que abrieras los ojos. Serafall casi congela a todo el mundo. Lleva 2 días sin verte.

\- Wow... Eso quiere decir que... ¿Ya vieron mis... marcas... ?

\- Si. Y es más, mejoraron tu estatus. Todos los que apoyan la alianza en las facciones te tienen respeto. Si no me crees, mira los regalos.

En una esquina, una enorme montaña de cajas y bolsas estaba resaltando completamente detrás del caído.

\- ¡¿Son para mí?!

\- Si. Hay más, el tratado tiene una mención hacía ti para el futuro de la Biblia y tendrás que ocuparte de algunas cosas que hay acá en el inframundo.

\- ¿Ah sí? Acabo de pagar una multa por no tener registro en este lugar, ¿Sabes? ¡Ya no quiero problemas!

\- Pero estos te buscan a ti. Ya, ya. No te enojes. Lo discutiremos luego.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

\- ¿Yo? Bueno. Tu "Rage Booster" terminó casi matándote, por lo que Sirzechs, yo, Michael y Asia Argento tuvimos que estar 2 horas tratando de salvarte... Fue difícil. Nos esforzamos y lo logramos. Hasta convivimos más seguido gracias a ti. Te contaré un secreto, Miguel lloró de la frustración en toda la operación, Sirzechs igual...

\- ¿Y tú?

Sonrió desviando el rostro. Aún si él no podía verlo, aseguraba que podría notar su rostro algo lagrimeado.

\- Por favor. Eso fue hace días, luego de enterarme que te quedaban 5 años.

El muchacho vió el sol en su máximo resplandor, por la ventana.

\- Si. Ddraig me dijo lo que hice. Así que... Ya no me queda nada en este mundo. Finalmente, Ddraig será libre y fluirá en el infinito, velando por la aniquilación de Albion eternamente...

Suspiró profundamente, dejando atrás los pensamientos extraños.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo? Yo seguiré buscando a mí reina, Azazel... Es mí único objetivo en este mundo... ¿Dijiste que eras el asesor del club?

\- ¿Sorprendido?

\- No mucho. Hay demasiados usuarios de Sacred Gear en mí grupo, es obvio que, incluyéndome, necesitaríamos ayuda.

\- Inteligente, ¿No?

\- Si. Oye ¿Qué no habías perdido un brazo?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo...?

\- Tengo una habilidad llamada "Sonar". Me permite ver con un pulso de energía los alrededores en un segundo. Lamentablemente, muestra mi aura ante todos a mí alrededor.

\- Vaya... Je~. Es un brazo mecánico. Lo desarrollé luego de la reunión con Draig... Actualmente entreno a tus amigos, siendo Kiba el más complicado con su temperamento.

\- Ya veo. Necesito un entrenamiento de cero. Creo yo que debería-.

\- Eso lo veremos luego, además de que te entrenaré sobre las mujeres...

\- Enten... Espera, ¿¡QUÉ!?

\- ¿Eres virgen? Espera... Encenderé una cámara para grabar esta conversación. No me contengo cuando se trata de perversiones.

\- Oe... ¡Oe! ¡OE! ¡AYÚDENME! ¡SÁQUENME A ESTE TIPO DE AQUÍ! ¡NO QUIERO OÍR ESTO! ¡CÁLLATE!

La vida de Issei estaba por tomar giros enormes...

\- Ah. Casi lo olvido, por órdenes de Sirzechs y los Maous, todas las chicas "Gremory", Serafall y un ángel reencarnado comenzarán a vivir en tu casa, la cual remodelaron hace poco.

\- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!

_..._

Pasos. Serafall dió su entrada con ira, ansiedad, nervios, y muchas ganas de golpear a algún idiota que se le cruzara con intensiones de detenerla. La gente la veía entrar, sorprendida, pues ella denotaba bastante tiempo sin dormir.

Golpeó el mostrador, destrozándolo y asustando al encargado de la recepción.

\- ¡Vengo a ver a Hyōdō Issei! ¡No aceptare un-!

Repentinamente se durmió, incluso cuando había creado una lanza de hielo para amenazarlo.

\- L-Leviathan-sama, ¿Está usted b-?

\- ¡NO ACEPTARE UN "NO" COMO RESPUESTA!

\- ¡S-SÏ!

La muchacha notó que este anotó su visita a gran velocidad y no dudó en ir hacia la habitación del joven. Hace unos días volvieron a trasladarlo a otra habitación por distintos problemas.

\- ¡Serafall-sama!

Esta volteo para ver a Rias, Sona y sus respectivos sequitos, algo agitados.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Tengo cosas más importantes ahora mismo.

Estaba muy molesta. Su carácter natural había salido a flote tras este incidente, sorprendiendo a su hermana en el proceso.

\- A-Azazel nos llamó...

\- Iré luego, ahora veré a Issei, y nadie me detendrá.

\- No creo que debas ir a algún otro lado, Serafall.

Volteo, notando a Azazel al final del pasillo, sonriendo.

\- Él despertó...

...

Issē suspiró, Azazel tardaba mucho, se suponía que iba a buscar un poco de comida y ya llevaba una media hora esperando.

Rugido. Su estómago estaba completamente vacío y no podía esperar más.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Esperé demasiado!

Erráticamente, el muchacho comenzó a sacarse todo tipo de cables, excluyendo la bata, claro.

[~ ¿Issē? ¡Despertaste! Espera... ¿¡Qué re carajos crees que estás haciendo!?

Entonces, en la extensa oscuridad, un enorme dragón espitual era lo único que podía ver cerca suyo.

\- ¡¿D-Draig?!

Debía admitir que eso daba bastante pavor.

[~ Sí, compañero. Tu sacrificio reclamó mi alma y la liberó del guantelete. Eres un ser único... Aunque no llegas a la categoría de Sacred Gear viva...

El dragón miró al lugar en donde debería estar su antiguo portador con algo de lástima, para notar que estaba saliendo por la ventana.

[~ ¡ISSĒ!

Sacó la cabeza del edificio y flotó hasta terminar frente a él. Este se cubría nuevamente con la bata, comprendiendo que estaba en la ventana.

[~ ¡Suicidarte no es una solución! ¡Podemos hablarlo!

\- ¡NO PIENSO SUICIDARME, SALAMANDRA IDIOTA!

Silencio.

[~ Ah... ¿No?

\- ¡NO!

\- ¡Entonces, entra! ¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar!

\- Primero, comer... **Odio cagarme de hambre...**

El muchacho comenzó a forzar su espalda, mientras que la bata se desgarraba al notar 2 bultos tratando de salir de esta.

Alas. Issē aleteo varias veces para acostumbrarse a su forma y lugar.

\- **Es hora...**

Inmediatamente, comenzó a aletear hacía la tienda más cercana, con el espectro siguiéndolo. Estaba hambriento.

_..._

La puerta fue demolida por una preocupada y llorosa maou que se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie en la camilla.

El rostro de todos mostró preocupación cuando la vieron tronar sus nudillos con una sonrisa suave. Cabe destacar que sus nudillos sonaron bastante gruesos.

...

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Lilith, Issē se cubría con sus enormes alas y su bata, sin notar que no podía cubrir su trasero y cola, la cual se arrastraba contra el suelo sin saberlo.

Aun sin notarlo, el muchacho desarrollaba escamas en toda su piel, garras en sus pies y manos, más estatura, y un pequeño hocico. Ddraig se sorprendió ante esto, pero no comentó nada con la intención de no preocuparlo.

\- **Der do bahlok...**

No notaba que tampoco hablaba una lengua tradicional, sino la de los dragones.

Un grupo y cierto rubio salían de un centro comercial tras tan significativo goce de paz, notando al monstruo caminando una cuadra frente a ellos. El rubio estaba atónito al reconocer a la criatura inmediatamente. Es decir, ¿Quien no reconocería a un idiota con dos coletas en la nuca que te partió la cara por ser un imbécil?

\- ¡Hyōdō Issē!

El ser reconoció esa voz, volteando con rapidez. Gracias a su "Sonar", lo notó, ¿Por qué era más alto que Raiser?

...

\- ¡ISSĒ!

Rias, con ayuda de los padres del muchacho, quienes querían saber de todo lo que se habían perdido, Kiba y los Maous "Lucifer" y "Leviathan", buscaba en las tiendas más cercanas el rastro de su aura. Al estar inestable, no podían recurrir a un rastreo ya que literalmente marcaba en distintos puntos sin sentido.

...

\- Issē-sama.

Con voz suave como gatito, Koneko y Gasper fingian que buscaban por los basureros.

Tras su despertar en el hospital, ella fue la más fácil de reponerse, demostrando su mayor conexión con él al saber dónde se encontraba exactamente, pero dejándolo estar solo para reflexionar. Lamentablemente, eso es lo que menos hacía el imbécil de turno.

Por otra parte, Gasper sorprendió a todos al demostrar la misma conexión que el resto con un desnivel mental apenas despertó. Tras restablecerse con éxito, el pequeño vampiro demostró despertar unos nuevos fetiches extraños y un mejor control en su sacred gear.

...

\- ¡Issē/san!

Irina, Asia y Xenovia buscaban por las tiendas pornográficas. No sé si reír o llorar por esto...

Tras todo los sucesos acontecidos, Irina fue aceptada con As de Michael y se volvió un ángel reencarnado. Obviamente, ella era quien vivía en la casa de Issē por orden de Michael.

...

Saji corría a más no poder por todo el Infamundo, con Sona y su sequito atrás, sorprendida ante la noticia que le notificó el peón. Él había sentido el aura de Issei en movimiento, y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados sin saber que ocurría.

...

Miguel se removía impaciente en su asiento. Recientemente, Azazel le había notificado la desaparición del Sekiryuttei, lo que lo ponía realmente preocupado. Estaba a segundos de bajar y partir en su búsqueda si era necesario. Sin embargo, su hermana y su escolta irían para tranquilizarlo.

...

Issē devoraba como animal sin compasión, estaba hambriento. Bebía leche para digerir todo, asqueando a algunos. El encargado miraba al rubio y este le negó con suavidad.

\- Déjenmelo a mí, yo me encargo de sus gastos. Traigan más comida.

Luego de unos minutos de horror para Issei al notar que era una bestia, Raiser y Draig lograron calmarlo antes de cometer una locura, siendo el primero, capaz de introducirlo a un bar.

\- ¿Puedes entenderme, Hyōdō?

El monstruo asintió mientras sonreía, mostrando sus filosos y aterradores dientes cubiertos de comida.

\- No me muestres tu comida, animal. He oído todo lo que hiciste, y quería felicitarte por tus logros...

El sequito del rubio sonrió ante esto. Raiser, tras su derrota, había perdido todo, incluyendo la dignidad, sufriendo una cicatriz en la mejilla que lo seguiría eternamente y un terror inminente hacía los dragones. Sin embargo, al castaño lo veía distinto...

La marca de quemadura de una garra le había quedado sellada en el rostro. Aún con esto, ninguna de sus leales sirvientas mostró odio, repudio y/o incluso miedo. Él era todo para ellas, por más mujeriego que fuese.

En vez de estancarse y deprimirse, tomó de referencia al castaño y lo convirtió en su modelo a seguir, siendo hasta el día de hoy, un ser cerrado a todo el mundo, exceptuando su hermana y piezas.

Al ver la marca, Issei mostró un gesto de arrepentimiento. Él lo notó y negó con la mano.

\- Olvídalo, es pasado. Es más, gracias a esto, aprendí lo que es ser realmente un hombre con dignidad. Deberías comenzar a velar por las mujeres a tu alrededor, cualquiera como yo podría venir a quitártelas... Pero creo que estarás preparado para todo.

El monstruo de cabello castaño, al igual que sus escamas, ladeo la cabeza, sin comprender. Era un idiota sin remedio.

Soltó una gran carcajada, ese chico era sin igual. Se levantó, ayudando a sus acompañantes y sacó algo del bolsillo.

\- Esto por la comida, y por la sorpresa. Nos volveremos a ver, Hyōdō. Cuídate.

El rubio se retiró, dejando al encargado solo, pues nadie venía al ver a la criatura, y la inmensa cantidad de platos sucios. Esta comprendió que su hora de comer terminó, y comenzó a dirigirse a donde su compañero espectro lo esperaba.

\- Y ahora, ¿Cómo se supone que limpiaré esto?

...

La criatura corría cual bestia, Ddraig lo dirigía hacia los territorios de la actual Grigory, que se hallaban en el inframundo. Azazel era la única esperanza del castaño.

[~ **¡Derecha! ¡NO~, MI DERECHA!**

\- **¡DDRAIG!**

[~ **Si, si, perdón.**

Ambos llegaron a la entrada de las instalaciones, notando una hermosa mujer enfrente. La caída soltó el cigarrillo, sorprendida al ver un montón de tierra aproximándose.

\- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA-?!

Inmediatamente, detuvo la oleada de una patada. El pie entero frenó sobre la mano de Issei que logro detenerla a tiempo, arrastrándolo varios metros atrás.

Ambos seres se miraron, para que la criatura retrocediera y se agachara, aterrada.

~** ¡Ella va a matarme! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!**

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Y cómo lograste pasar tu aura inadvertida?!

Ella preparó una lanza de luz. El miedo lo atrapó inmediatamente. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a negar con las manos, preocupado.

Sorpresa. Pudo observar el nombre en la bata de la criatura de 2 metros de alto.

\- ¿H-Hyōdō Issē? ¡¿Q-Qué te ocurrió?!

Este alzó los hombros, aterrado y sin saber. Ella comprendió la situación y se relajó.

\- Ya veo... ¿Buscabas a Azazel?

Asintió, parece que ella no era ninguna estúpida.

\- Mi nombre es Penemue, secretaria en jefe de Azazel. Estuve en las reuniones. Te ví convertirte en algo horrible y casi te veo morir.

~ **Con más razón tiene un cuerpo tan voluptuoso. Azazel sabe elegir a sus ayudantes.**

\- ... ¿Y bien? ¿Te quedaras a esperarlo aquí o entrarás?

Issē negó repentinamente y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta, cual perro desobediente.

\- ¡E-Espera!

Ella creó un círculo mágico en su oído y alzó vuelo en búsqueda del muchacho.

\- Azazel, lo he encontrado. ¡No me creerás, pero es una bestia de dos metros!

\- Me lo temía. Es un efecto secundario por su poca adaptación a su cuerpo de dragón. Por como escapó, debió haber usado sus alas. Debemos capturarlo, con vida, claro.

La caída guardó las 2 lanzas de luz que estaba por lanzarle. Que descuidada.

\- Con vida, comprendo. Aunque...

Su rostro mostró una sonrisa pervertida.

\- Un dragón, en su forma más detallada, debería tener un miembro como los de su calibre, ¿Verdad?

\- ¡PENEMUE, ESO ES ZOOFILIA EN TODA REGLA! ¡Piensa un poco! ¡Y no lo vio-!

\- Nos vemos~.

Cortó la llamada, teniendo como objetivo la captura y "prueba" del hibrido. Draig, que oyó todo, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

[~ **¡Issē! ¡Por lo que más ames en este mundo, no pares de correr!**

...

Pues no logró mucho. La mujer lo atrapó y lo veía, extasiada. Tenía un látigo en sus manos de Dios sabe dónde salió.

\- ¡UNICO EN SU CLASE! ¡UNICO EN SU CLASE!

Cual maniática, la mujer intentaba acomodar al muchacho para poder violarlo con comodidad. Draig veía esto totalmente perturbado e impotente.

[~ **Esta es la meca de la irreverencia...**

\- ¡DETÉÉÉÉÉNGAAASEEEE!

De entre los árboles, Koneko apareció, salvando al muchacho...

\- ¡Nuestra reina va primero! ¡Si usted lo violará, será después de que todas tengan su turno!

O quizás lo mandó al abismo...

\- ¿Eeeh? ¡Olvídalo, mocosa! ¡Será mi objeto sexual!

\- ¡Será mi Rey!

\- S-Será mi pretendiente...

Gasper apenas tenía el pudor de decir las palabras que dijo, pero no quedaría atrás.

[~ **Genial... Le gustas al trapo...**

Issē solamente quería morir al ver tanta estupidez junta en ese momento.

\- ¡Yo lo vi primero!

\- De hecho, no fue así. Solo estas detrás de "un par" más de mujeres.

\- ¡ISSĒ!

Saji había llegado. Detrás de él, Sona y su sequito respiraban exhaustos. El mencionado lo miró, dando a entender quién era él.

\- ¡¿H-Hyōdō?!

Este asintió como si nada, sorprendiendo a Sona de manera muy visible. Ella sabía que podía pasar esto, pero jamás se lo había imaginado así.

Su rostro estaba cubierto de escamas y tenía un pequeño hocico, tenía cuernos que sobresalían desde el puente de su nariz, sus garras eran largas y filosas, su cola también, su espalda tenia cuernos y su piel estaba cubierta de escamas rojas, la mitad de su cabello era castaño, el otro lado, incluyendo una coleta, eran de color rojo. La influencia de Draig era visible.

[- **En este caso, lamento que lo vean en esta situación.**

El dragón hablo desde el guantelete. Podía hacerlo cuando quisiera, pero generalmente acostumbraba a hablar solo con Issē.

\- ¡ISSĒ!

Rias apareció, exhausta de, por lo visto, correr mucho.

\- Cancelen... Búsqueda...

El llamado en el círculo hizo que Sona se asustara levemente. Si ella estaba aquí, su hermana...

\- Hyōdō...

Este miró al lado de la pelirroja, notando un aura siniestra elevarse brutalmente.

\- Estas más que muerto, Issē-kun. Suerte.

Sona lo miró con pena, ya dándolo por muerto.

\- Hyōdō Issei~. Se suponía que estabas en recuperación, en cama~.

Un dolor punzante recorrió su hombro. Esa sensación lo perseguiría eternamente. Serafall había llegado con una especie de lanza de hielo. Inmediatamente, aun si llegaron Azazel, Michael, e incluso Sírzechs, la bestia castaña corrió por su vida.

\- ¡NO HUYAS, SALAMANDRA! ¡NO SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTUVE! ¡DÉJAME DESQUITARME UN POCO!

Issē podía estar maldecido, destrozado, carbonizado e incluso congelado, pero seguiría siendo el idiota que todos amaban, y que esperaban, viviera por unos años más...

Sin más, nadie podía evitar que el idiota corriera hacía los bosques, aterrado.

Entonces, Ddraig miró el lugar, notando que algo terrible ocurriría si él llegaba al otro lado.

[~ Oh, no... ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Issē! ¡Detente! ¡Para!

No pudo lograr nada, ni siquiera los presentes se detuvieron al seguirlo por dónde sea que huía.

Tras tanto correr, guiándose por la altura de los árboles, el muchacho llegó a un barranco, en donde quedó atónito.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dia-?

Debajo de él, alrededor de un ejército de seres se hallaban acomodados en carpas y distintos lugares, con la finalidad de esperar pacientes algo...

Pues ese algo estaba ahí...

Sea parte del destino, suerte o algo similar, todas las criaturas notaron el aura familiar en altura, saliendo lentamente a su encuentro.

\- ¡Es él! ¡Kaiju-sama!

Entonces, todos los que veían gritaban descontrolados, emocionados y plenos.

\- ¿Q-Qué...?

\- ¡Issē Hyōdō! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora o voy a-!

Silencio. La lanza de Serafall desapareció, así como ella se detuvo al ver la escena.

\- ¡LARGA VIDA AL REY!

En un estado de euforia, todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar emocionados y contentos al ver el muchacho con su energía patente, completamente preocupado.

\- Oh, no...

Fue lo único capaz de decir el castaño sabiendo que en ese momento, la había cagado.


End file.
